Innocence
by StreetsOfMisery
Summary: A pesar de estar feliz por el reencuentro, Kouji no puede dejar de preocuparse por la situación de Koichi, desconociendo que en esta nueva aventura se encontrará con algo más emocionante y preocupante y que cambiará su vida de maneras que jamás imagino
1. Chapter 1

_Y surgirá, con tu sonrisa, la luz…_

Habíamos regresado a aquel lugar. Había pasado bastante tiempo ya desde la última vez que nos reunimos en aquel mundo tan diferente al nuestro y, a pesar de ello actuábamos como si el tiempo intermedio no hubiera existido. No podía negarlo; estaba feliz de verlos a todos y estar sumergido en una nueva y emocionante aventura a su lado. Sabía que las cosas cambiarían de una u otra manera, pero estaba convencido que lograríamos salir victoriosos de este nuevo reto.

Ya no éramos los niños que una vez, ya tantos años atrás, fueron convocados entre muchos otros para salvar a este mundo; no, ya eso era historia pasada. En ese exacto momento, eramos los elegidos que regresaban una vez más.

Aún así, cuando recorrí mi mirada por los rostros por mis viejos amigos, no pude dejar de sorprenderme. ¡Habíamos crecido tanto! Pero nuestras esencias seguían siendo las mismas, y ellos seguían siendo las personas en las que yo tanto confiaba y cuya compañía me traía mucha felicidad y brillantes esperanzas.

A pesar de ello no podía negar el hecho de que extrañaba a mi hermano (pero eso estaba demás luego de estos años), pero estaba seguro de que él se uniría a nosotros cuando estuviera listo.

A mi lado, Takuya me sonrió.

"Parece que sigues siendo un misterio, Kouji" Comentó, dando un golpe en el hombro.

Le devolví la sonrisa. "No un misterio, pero sigo dedicándole tiempo a mis pensamientos"

"Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen sobre árboles torcidos y perros viejos" comentó, y luego esquivó un certero golpe en la cabeza de mi parte. Los dos reímos un rato, pero luego de que las risas cesaron Takuya no perdió la oportunidad de descargar la curiosidad que seguramente le había costado toda su fuerza contener hasta ese momento.

"Por cierto" Empezó, tratando de sonar casual. "¿Dónde se encuentra Koichi? ¿Por qué no está con nosotros?"

La sonrisa se borró instantáneamente de mi rostro mientras bajaba la mirada hacía el suelo y un suspiro dejaba mis labios ajeno a mi voluntad. Era de esperar que quisieran saber de Koichi, ya que nos habíamos vuelto muy buenos amigos en nuestra última aventura. Sabía que mi hermano los estimaba mucho y ellos a él, así que no me sentí quién para ocultarles la verdad sobre su amigo, mi mejor amigo y mi querido hermano.

Suspiré de nuevo y volví mi mirada hacía los ojos de Takuya que me observaban cuidadosamente. Su semblante me hacía saber que ya esperaba no muy buenas noticias.

"Koichi…" Vacilé, pues no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas. "Koichi está peleando una batalla con él mismo. Hace unos días empezó a actuar de manera extraña muy contrariado, como si estuviera perdido. Instantáneamente supe que algo andaba mal al verlo; como si en su interior se realizara una batalla sobre qué camino seguir, como si… como si estuviera constantemente debatiendo entre el bien y el mal…"

Takuya torció el gesto y volvió su mirada hacia adelante. Yo permanecí en silencio, pues la frustación había cortado mis palabras y convertido mis manos en puños. Confiaba en Koichi más que en mi mismo; él era mi hermano, mi gemelo, mi otra mitad, era mi misma alma y mi misma esencia, y sabpia que él saldría delante y encontraría su luz… Pero el hecho de no poder ayudarlo, de ser incapaz de asistirlo en la lucha, en su tormento, me llenaba de ansiedad y de frustración, pues el dolor de mi hermano era mi propio sufrimiento.

"Koichi está luchando de nuevo con su propia oscuridad"

Volví mi mirada hacía Takutya, sorprendido al ver cómo me sonreía y como su afirmación sonaba esperanzadora y llena de confianza. "Estoy totalmente seguro que se reunirá pronto con nosotros".

Lleno de esperanzas renovadas y de visiones de un futuro brillante, le devolví la sonrisa y palmeé su hombre agradecido. Koichi se unirpía a nosotros pronto, estaba seguro de ello. Estreché la mano que mi amigo me ofrecía y confirmé:

"Sí, pronto se unirá a nosotros".


	2. Chapter 2

_Ha de florecer, el sueño se hará una realidad…_

Aquella era una escena irreal. Solo los susurros perennes del viento se escuchaban por ahí y luego por allá, moviendo algunas ramas y sacudiendo algunas hojas. La luna, espléndida y gloriosa en lo alto del despejado cielo nocturno, se reflejaba sobre la superficie del agua del pequeño estanque en medio del pacífico claro. Su tenue luz azul brindaba al claro una sensación bohemia y misteriosa mientras mantenía el estado de paz y armonía que solo el viento se atrevía a corromper.

Los niños – cuyas caras no podía distinguir pero intuía por el tamaño de sus siluetas , se encontraban acostados uno junto al otro cerca del estanque, descansando mientras eran arrullados por el silencio profundo y arropados con la cálida luz de la luna. Sólo el sol los llenaría de vida en unas cuantas horas; mientras tanto, la luna se aseguraba de guardar sus agonías y preocupaciones aunque fuera por unos momentos, dándoles un sueño profundo y renovador.

_Ella _se encontraba al borde del estanque, con sus pies sumergidos en el agua mientras los movía despacio y silenciosamente, causando unas péquelas ondulaciones sobre la superficie. Parecía estar rodeada por un aura tranquilizadora y su piel brillaba bajo la luz azul de la luna. Desde donde me encontraba, incapaz de moverme inclusive de hablar, no podía distinguir su rostro ni alguna característica de su cuerpo, pero algo en ella me hizo llenarme de un sentimiento cálido en mi interior. Sólo podía ver su silueta brillando mientras sus pies describían un movimiento ligero bajo el agua. Pero sólo eso, sólo eso podía contemplar, y aún así… Yo quería saber más, quería acercarme, tocar sus brazos, sus piernas, tomar su rostro entre sus manos, asegurarme que fuese real para luego suplicarle que desapareciera mis miedos con ese sentimiento cálido, justo como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

De pronto noté como su cabeza caía derrotada y su espalda temblaba, de modo casi imperceptible, mientras su pecho inhalaba y exhalaba dificultosamente. ¿Qué le sucedía a aquel ángel celeste? ¿Estaba llorando? Quise correr hacía ella y estrecharla entre mis brazos mientras le aseguraba que todo iría bien, que yo me aseguraría de ellos. Pero no podía hacerlo, mi cabeza estaba desconectada de mi cuerpo y no escuchaba ninguna de mis órdenes que mas parecían suplicas.

Pero repentinamente caí en cuenta. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Consolar a una_ extraña_? Si me costaba trabajo simpatizar con el dolor de conocidos, ¿cómo podía haber considerado consolar a una perfecta desconocida y esperar éxito en mi cometido? Pero algo, una voz muy parecida a la mía, me gritaba que ella era algo más, alguien muy especial… Alguien qué, simplemente, no podía dejar pasar. El corazón, o el lugar donde supuestamente se encontraba y lo que debería estar ahí, me dio un vuelco tan fuerte que consideré de que ella llegase a escucharlo.

Y así fue.

Ella levantó el rostro inmediatamente y se tornó en mi dirección. No sabía con certeza si me estaba viendo, pero no despego sus ojos azules de los míos por unos segundos que se sintieron eternos. Su piel, pálida y blanca como la nieve, parecía brillar bajo la luz de la luna y la hacía parecer tan frágil como una escultura de vidrio; su cabello negro caía en cascada en su espalda, rodeando su pequeño rostro perfecto e intensificando sus ojos brillantes, tan tristes que podrían haber desgarrado un alma en pedazos.

De repente, todo a nuestro alrededor empezó a brillar hasta que solo estábamos los dos flotando, separados por el vacío blanco. Quise extender mis manos hacía ella, pero nada sucedió.

El ángel de cabellos negros me sonrió. Ahora podía verla perfectamente, y era aún más despampanante. Pero no era solo su belleza física, había algo más allá que me atraía a ella. Su alma llamaba a la mía, y sentí que de un modo u otro, ella y yo encajaríamos perfectamente… Quería que fuese así.

Como leyendo mis pensamientos, el ángel volvió a dedicarme una brillante sonrisa.

Sí, definitivamente ella tenía que formar parte de mi vida. De alguna manera, sentía nuestros corazones conectados y sabía que ella y yo pertenecíamos uno al lado del otro… no sabía de qué modo, sólo lo sabía. Quería preguntar su nombre cuando la luz se empezó a extender y el resplandor impedía cada vez más que yo descansara bajo la luz azul de sus ojos.

Quería moverme, correr hacía ella, gritar que por favor se detuviera, que me esperara, pero permanecí inmóvil mientras luz nos consumir y nos alejaba más a cada instante.

Cuando ya me sentía a punto de deslizarme a la inconsciencia y la luz se había vuelto demasiado brillante, una voz se escuchó a lo lejos… Una voz suave, melódica, que se dirigía a mí mientras susurraba:

"_Hikari… Mi nombre es Hikari"_


	3. Chapter 3

_Siento haberme tardado tanto para la actualización. Con la navidad y el año nuevo, el tiempo se me escapó de las manos. Bueno, les dejo el capítulo tres. Espero tener el otro para la próxima semana._

_Muchas gracias por leer. Si no es molestia, podrían dejar un review? Sería profundamente agradecido y apreciado. Gracias!_

* * *

_No importa lo lejos que te encuentres tú…_

Desperté de golpe. El cielo que me miraba aún era oscuro, con el viento como única compañía. Miré hacía mi lado para asegurarme que mis amigos se encontraban bien; y en efecto, ellos se encontraban dormidos aún, pero bien.

Me incorporé lentamente y sacudí mi cabello con las manos. Las imágenes del sueño aún seguían vivas en mi cabeza y causaban un gran dolor dentro de mí… Pero, ¿Cómo podía estar pasando eso? Si era un simple sueño, ¿Cómo podía llenarme de miseria? Si todo había sido producto de mi mente, ¿Por qué sentía aquel vacío sobrecogedor en mi pecho?

Cerré fuertemente los ojos y apreté la mandíbula con furia, queriendo que todo desapareciera a mí alrededor… Pero nada sucedió. En aquella noche serena, solo el sonido de la madera quemándose y chasqueando llenaba mis oídos, dejando espacio para que la voz de _ella _me llenara…

'_Hikari… Mi nombre es Hikari'._

¿Acaso ella era verdadera?

Luego de pensarlo más tranquilamente, deteniendo a ver cada detalle que podía recordar con extraña claridad, reconocí aquel claro. Habíamos estado en ese lugar en nuestra primera venida al Digimundo. Estaba muy cerca del bosque de los televisores.

Si me atrevía a creerlo, a pensar por unos momentos de que aquello era verdadero, las siluetas que dormían junto al estanque pertenecían a los niños por los cuales habían regresado. Si todo eso era verdad, los niños se encontraban bien y muy cerca de ellos, a unos tres o cuatro días de viaje si se apresuraban, y estaban siendo custodiados por ella…

Entonces, ¿Podría ser cierto?

¿Ella era real?

Inesperadamente y sin intención, mi corazón dio un vuelco inesperado. Sacudí mi cabeza frustrado. ¡Tenía que dejar de pensar tonterías! Salvar a los niños era la razón por la cual habíamos regresado al Digimundo… ¡Y eso era todo! No habíamos emprendido esa nueva aventura para enamorar-…

_¿Enamorarse? _¿De qué _diablos _estaba hablando? Kouji Minamoto _no _se enamora, menos cuando tiene una misión pendiente. Debía ser causa del sueño… Sí, seguramente era eso. De pronto, la imagen de Hikari sonriendo apareció en mi mente, haciendo que mis labios se curvaran en una imitación muy parecida. No sabía cómo, ni por qué, pero ella me llenaba de calidez y de felicidad… aunque sólo conociera su nombre…

Me recosté sobre la grama de nuevo y no pude evitar dejar a mi imaginación volar con una sonrisa en el rostro, inclusive logrando ignorar la voz en mi cabeza que me gritaba que despertara, que dejara de soñar despierto con una perfecta extraña, que no tenía tiempo para esas _tonterías._

"Hikari…" Suspiré sin querer, cerrando los ojos mientras el sueño me vencía lentamente. "¿Te llegaré a conocer algún día?"

Era un hecho que al encontrarnos con esos niños nos encontraríamos con la verdadera historia del caos que envolvía al Digimundo en aquella ocasión. Me estremecí al pensar que aquella dulce criatura tuviera que ver al respecto, a pesar de que no encajaba en lo absoluto con la descripción de 'malévolo'. Lo más seguro era de que ella estuviera conectada a la causa de la sombra que se había apoderado del Digimundo pero, ¿De qué manera?

También estaba la situación de Kouichi. Todo coincidía: la sombra en el corazón de mi hermano, la sombra que se apoderaba del Digimundo y las desapariciones de los niños en el mundo de los humanos. Todos estos acontecimientos, las desapariciones de los niños y la felicidad siendo arrebatada de los corazones de los digimons y sustituida con odio en muchos casos, sucedieron todos al mismo tiempo según los cálculos y relatos de Bokomon.

A pesar de que me llenaba de tristeza, también sabía que estos acontecimientos coincidían con la aparición de la miseria en el corazón de Kouichi. Aunque al principio quise evitarlo e ignorar el hecho, pronto se volvió imposible negar que todo coincidiera y que, al final, todo pareciera tener el mismo origen. ¿Sería la sombra que envolvía al Digimundo la misma que envolvía el alma de mi hermano?

Apreté mis manos en puños tan fuertemente que mis nudillos se tornaron blancos. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser mi hermano el que recibía la peor parte?

Y luego estaba _ella, _tan llena de luz y paz, que con su mera ilusión llenaba de un congojo desconocido mi pecho.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién estaba atrás de todo esto? ¿Quién había envuelto en sombras el Digimundo y a mi hermano? La respuesta estaba cerca, podía sentirlo en mi pecho. Lo que no sabía era si preocuparme o no del hecho de que ella estaba obviamente vinculada a esta de una u otra manera.

Tenía que encontrarla. Y _pronto. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Aquí está, como dije, el capítulo de esta semana. Este capítulo es para empezar a comprender la existencia/misión de Hikari, así que todo está escrito desde su punto de vista. En el próximo volveremos con Kouji, así que no se preocupen :) _

_Muchas gracias por leer :) Especialmente, gracias a OoOangertearsOoO por sus reviews :) Como antes, si no es molestía, dejen un review después, si? Gracias!_

_

* * *

__Y pienso que, tal vez, tú y yo lo mismo podemos ver…_

"¡Hikari, ven a ver esto!"

Volví mi mirada hacía Akashi y me encontré mirando a los ojos a una palmon que me regresaba la mirada. Con todo mi ser hubiera querido encontrar en aquellos ojos una señal de vida, de felicidad, emoción, miedo, desconfianza, inclusive odio hubiera estado bien… Pero su mirada se encontraba vacía de cualquier tipo de sentimiento, al igual que su alma de cualquier rastro de vida.

Me incorporé rápidamente y me acerqué hasta donde los niños se reunían en torno a palmon. Ellos observaban expectantes al digimon, curiosos y listos para hacer miles de preguntas. Pero era de esperarse que el aura fría que despedía la péquela Palmon les hiciera abandonar cualquier tipo de esperanza.

Me agaché frente a ella y le sonreí débil y tristemente mientras con un delicado movimiento de mi brazo arreglaba el moño descuidado que llevaba sobre la cabeza.

"Hola pequeña, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás perdida?"

Esperé su respuesta en vano, pues sus ojos ni siquiera se volvieron hacía mi a pesar de haber escuchado mis preguntas.

Suspiré y luego recorrí con mi mirada al grupo de niños que me observaban nerviosos.

"Niños, ¿Podrían alejarse un poco? Sólo tomará nos momentos…"

Algo temerosos pero confiando en mí, asintieron y se reunieron unos pasos detrás de mí para seguir observando. Volví mi rostro hacía la aún fría palmon y coloque mis manos sobre sus brazos, finalmente consiguiendo que sus ojos se posaran en mí.

"Por favor confía en mí…" Supliqué en un suspiro, para luego cerrar mis ojos y empezar el ritual que había realizada ya tantas veces.

Un sentimiento cálido empezó a sentirse en varias partes de mi cuerpo que en ese momento temblaba ligeramente. Apreté fuertemente los ojos mientras concentraba mi ser en dirigir la energía cálida que ahora parecía estar contorneándome hacía mi centro, acto que requería de toda mi concentración y energía. Sentía como cada fibra de mi cuerpo se encendía y ardía cuando aquella calidez viajaba hacía mi centro, como agua hirviendo que viajaba en su cauce hasta su desemboque. Podía sentir la energía llenándome, consumiéndome, como si reemplazara la sangre que corría por mis venas.

Cuando finalmente se había concentrado unos segundos después, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y un brillo celeste rodeó cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, como un destello, un aura. La voz que salió de mis labios hizo eco en el claro donde nos encontrábamos mientras declaraba:

"_Mi nombre es Hikari, y en mí ha sido depositada la luz que te sacará de las tinieblas. Como embajadora del resplandor divino, te libero de tu prisión y libero tu alama de la oscuridad en la que ha sido encarcelada"._

Cuando la última palabra de la exclamación dejó mis labios, la luz que me envolvía se extendió hasta palmon, cubriéndonos totalmente, pero luego de unos momentos de habernos perdido en el brillo cegador, las dos nos encontrábamos sobre el piso, ella inconsciente y yo muy cerca de estarlo.

"¡Hikari!" Gritaron los niños mientras corrían a mí lado preocupados. Me encontraba débil, aún temblando levemente, pero bien. Sonreí débilmente a los niños mientras me ayudaban a sentarme. A pesar de que la energía ya no se encontraba quemándome desde el centro, mis ojos se sentían sobrecogidos aun en lo que se sentía como llamas. Para no alarmar a los pequeños, cubrí mis seguramente brillantes ojos con mi mano, dejando que un par de lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas.

Sentí como unas pequeñas manos, suaves y gentiles, sostenían mi rostro en un gesto amable y limpiaban el rastro de las lágrimas.

"Estás muy fría. Kino, ¿Podrías ir por la manta, por favor? Se encuentra debajo de aquel árbol".

Oí como unos pasos apresurados que se alejaban y regresaban antes de encontrarme rodeada por una cálida manta. Me tomé unos momentos mientras el ardor bajaba considerablemente para finalmente levantar el rostro y poder verlos a todos.

Akashi, quien había pedido la manta y luego la había colocado sobre mí, era quien se encontraba más cerca y me veía con preocupación. Le sonreí.

"No te preocupes, Akashi-kun. Me encuentro muy bien".

Vaciló unos momentos y luego, devolviéndome la sonrisa, se levantó y colocó junto a Kino.

"Kino-chan, muchas gracias por la frazada. Todos, muchas gracias por preocuparse. Estoy perfectamente bien, solo necesito unos momentos para establecerme. Por favor cuiden de palmon, estará algo desorientada cuando despierte. Cuéntenle todo lo que ha pasado".

Los niños asintieron y se juntaron alrededor de palmon, que luego de un momento recobró la consciencia. Pasó una mirada confundida sobre los rostros de los niños y luego posó sus grandes ojos verdes sobre mí, y yo me sentí feliz ver sus ojos _vivos, _llenos de sentimiento, así que le dediqué una sonrisa brillante.

"¿Humanos? ¿Niños humanos? Pero ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que los humanos vinieron al Digimundo. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado todo este tiempo?" Preguntó la pequeña palmon confundida, y los niños sonrieron felices al ver que había regresado a la normalidad.

"Palmon, te encuentras en el bosque de La Luna, a las afueras del bosque de los Televisores. Hace unos minutos te encontramos vagando sin rumbo cerca de aquí, así que te trajimos con nosotros para que vieras a Hikari" Informó Akashi, mientras me dedicaba una mirada. "El Digimundo ha sido sepultado bajo los malos deseos de los Tres Reyes, y ha envuelto los corazones de los digimons en una oscuridad tan profunda que no deja a sus almas ver la brillante felicidad".

Miedo inundó los ojos de la pequeña palmon mientras pasaba su mirada sobre cada uno de nuestros rostros.

"La sombra ha impedido que los sentimientos de los corazones de los digimons florezcan" Siguió Kino, ofreciendo una mirada solidaria a palmon. "Nosotros hemos sido llamados para ayudar a los guerreros legendarios en su lucha contra los tres reyes y estamos bajo el cuidado de Hikari".

Kino avanzó hacía mí y se sentó a mi lado, descansando su cabeza en mi brazo amorosamente. La seguí con la mirada y luego de las dos volvimos a ver a la sorprendida pero curiosa palmon.

"Hikari…" Susurró palmon. "Tú fuiste la que me sacó de mi oscuridad, ¿verdad?"

Afirmé con un simple asentimiento, sin apartar la mirada. Palmon prosiguió.

"A mis ojos te ves como una humana peculiar, compartes rasgos con los pequeños humanos que te rodean, pero al mismo tiempo pareces diferente; siempre humana, pero diferente. Tienes un aura diferente a la de ellos, que tampoco se parece a la mía o al de cualquier otro digimon que he conocido-…"

"¡BASTA!" Interrumpió histérica Kino, mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a mi brazo. "¡Hikari es muy gentil y ha cuidado de nosotros desde que llegamos al Digimundo! Ella… Ella…".

Palmeé la cabeza de Kino amablemente y negué con la cabeza para pedirle que no siguiera.

"Está bien, Kino-chan. Estoy segura que palmon no intentó incriminarme de nada, simplemente se pregunta sobre algo que desconoce, ¿No es cierto?".

Palmon asintió levemente. Limpié las tiernas lágrimas en el rostro de la pequeña y musité un casi imperceptible _'gracias'._

"Tienes razón, palmon. A pesar de que estoy segura que mi existencia empezó completamente como la de una humana, mi esencia lo sigue siendo, aunque no pueda recordar nada de mi vida como un ser humano normal.

"No sé en qué momento ni de qué manera vine al Digimundo, pues me encontraba en un estado grave y a penas me aferraba a la vida. Estuve bajo los cuidados de Ophanimon y Angewomon desde el principio.

"Al mismo tiempo que Angewomon me cuidaba atentamente, Ophanimon me preparó para mi misión en este Digimundo, en ocasiones acompañada de otro ángel, MagnaAngemon. No sé en qué momento mi existencia dejó de ser completamente humana, pero si sé que al momento en que se me fue otorgada, ya no era un ser humano por completo".

Suspiré. No estaba triste acerca de mi pasado, pues no tenía ningún recuerdo de haber existido antes de mi vida con Ophanimon, a quien yo estimaba mucho, pero sí me traía una nostalgia cuyo origen desconocía. Jugué con las puntas de mi largo cabello, mirando mi regazo mientras dejaba que palmon comprendiera mis palabras. Yo había sido feliz, lo era en ese momento, aunque extrañaba mucho a los tres ángeles a quienes yo consideraba _mi familia_, pero sabía que en honor a ellos debía seguir con la misión que me había sido encomendada.

"Señorita Hikari, ¿Qué se le fue otorgado por la señora Ophanimon?"

Sonreí. Ella odiaba que se refirieran a ella con el título de 'señora'. Volví mis ojos hacía palmon mientras extendía la palma de mi mano derecha hacía ella. Luego de unos segundos, mis ojos volvieron a brillar mientras una bola de luz celeste salía y luego se suspendía sobre la palma de mi mano derecha.

Asombrados, todos volvieron sus miradas curiosas hacía la pequeña bola de luz.

"La luz celestial, la luz de de Keiko… La luz necesaria para sacar al Digimundo de la oscuridad".

Palmon se estremeció. "Es una gran carga sobre tus hombres".

"¡Hikari no está sola! Nosotros estamos con ella y aunque no sabemos por qué estamos aquí siempre permaneceremos a su lado" Exclamó Akashi, y los otros asintieron secundándolo.

"Niños…" Susurré enternecida, lágrimas llenando mis ojos.

"Así es. Nuestra misión será revelada cuando nos encontremos con los guerreros, pero sin importar lo que pase, nos mantendremos junto a Hikari" Siguió Kyou, quien se encontrada parada a l par de Akashi.

"¿Los guerreros? ¿Se refieren a los niños a quienes le fueron otorgados los espíritus de los diez guerreros legendarios?"

"Así es. En estos momentos estamos viajando para encontrarnos con ellos, comunicarles todo y unir nuestras fuerzas contra los Tres Reyes".

"Sí, en ese momento será revelado nuestro verdadero papel en la salvación del Digimundo… O al menos eso espero" Sonrió Tomoya, mientras los otros niños sonreían ante el comentario y las niñas soltaban unas risillas.

"¡Permítanme acompañarlos!" Pidió repentinamente palmon, haciendo que todos la viéramos sorprendidos. "Por favor, es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de que ustedes me salvaron".

Sonreí agradecida. "Muchas gracias, palmon. Tu compañía hará nuestro viaje mucho más placentero".

Palmon sonrió y Kyou se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo, sonriendo.

"¡Muy bien! En marcha a encontrar a los guerreros".


	5. Chapter 5

_Perdón por el retraso. Me encantaría decir que he estado ocupada hasta la coronilla, pero no es cierto… Del todo. He estado bastante desubicada y distraída. _

_OoOangeltearsOoO: Acerca de tu pregunta, creo que este capítulo te ayudará a entender por qué Hikari no "conoce" a Kouji. En el capítulo 2 se describe el "sueño" que Kouji tuvo, que le tira más a "visión" o inclusive "aparición" y por eso es que el capítulo 3 empieza con "me desperté de golpe", puesto que él se encontraba dormido cuando conoció a Hikari. Es decir, Kouji no se encontraba físicamente ahí, solo su alma/mente. De la misma manera, fue el alma de Hikari a la que él vio cuando los rodeo el resplandor. Aunque, repito, este capítulo dejará claro que Kouji tuvo un sueño muy real._

_Gracias a todos por leer :) Como siempre, si no es molestia, dejen un review después :) por favor? Es profundamente agradecido :D_

* * *

"_¡Salamandra Ardiente!"_

A pesar de que el ataque fue certero, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar por completo a los iracundos cerberumon. Estos, luego de que el ataque de Agunimon golpeara en sus costados, cayeron inconscientes en el suelo para dejarnos a nosotros esperando que los daños no fueran muy graves y que la furia que hace unos momentos los inundaba se hubiera dispersado.

Regresé a mi forma humana junto con Agunimon y luego nos reunimos junto a los demás alrededor de los inconscientes digimons con la misma expresión de preocupación en nuestros rostros.

Esta vez era mucho más difícil que en nuestra aventura anterior.

En nuestro viaje pasado al Digimundo bastaba con derrotarlos y luego limpiar su alma con el digivice para sanar a nuestros rivales de la maldad dominante en sus corazones… Derrotarlos no significaba quitarles la vida o hacerlos renacer, al menos en la mayoría de casos. Eso se debía a que la oscuridad que reinaba los corazones de nuestros oponentes en aquella aventura no pertenecía a los digimons que cargaban con ella; la oscuridad era causada por las malas intenciones que Kerpymon, bajo la influencia de Lucemon, había plantado dentro de ellos.

Esta vez era todo diferente. La oscuridad que se había apoderado de los digimons no pertenecía a alguien más… Era de ellos mismos. Sus miedos, sus dudas, su rencor, su inseguridad y su odio llegaron a ser _tan _grandes, _tan _sobrecogedores, que los habían consumido y dominado por completo.

Llegamos a esa terrible conclusión luego de nuestra primera batalla hace unas cuantas semanas. Como describiendo una escena parecida a la última vez que estuvimos en ese lugar, al llegar a Villa Brisa fuimos atacados por unos rebeldes woodmon quienes querían descargar su ira contra nosotros en una batalla. No pudimos convencerlos de que nos encontrábamos ahí para ayudarlos del modo pacífico, así que luego de unos momentos nos vimos obligados a digi-evolucionar y pelear contra ellos como lo hacíamos antes.

Jamás me perdonaré lo que paso después.

No siendo capaces de ver lo que en serio estaba pasando, nos adentramos a una pelea de todo o nada contra ellos. Luego de unos tantos, al fin colocamos el golpe final para ellos… Y cuando digo final me refiero exactamente a eso, _al último para ellos. _No pasó lo que normalmente pasaba anteriormente… La cinta de datos no apareció ante nosotros para ser purificada. Simplemente se formó un huevo con una vida nueva dentro que, luego de unos segundos, desapareció.

No habíamos purificado a esos digimons, no de la forma en que lo hacíamos… Los habíamos _matado._

Todos nos llenamos de ansiedad y tristeza luego de esa terrible equivocación, incluso perdimos la voluntad de luchar por unos momentos. No había sido justo. No para aquellos pobres digimons inocentes. Todos guardábamos oscuridad dentro de nuestros corazones… _Todos, _no existía ninguna excepción. Pero era en aquella oscuridad en la que teníamos que encontrar las fuerzas para seguir luchando, para seguir existiendo, para _mejorar._

Ese acontecimiento nos persiguió por días enteros… Hizo despertar la duda en nuestro interior del tal modo que estuvimos a un respiro de hundirnos en la misma oscuridad en la que el Digimundo se encontraba. No importaba que tanto nos dijeran los digimons que nos acompañaban, _nada _aliviaba el dolor, ni la angustia, ni la culpabilidad.

Hasta que un día, la luz volvió a brillar en nuestros opacos rostros…

Nos encontramos en una llanura, siguiendo una abandonada vía de tren con solo el sonido de nuestros pasos como compañía. Después de caminar por toda la mañana, finalmente paramos al encontrar a un pequeño pandamon desmayado a media vía.

Nos apresuramos a su rescate y con alivio vimos que su rostro no tenía el mismo aspecto sombrío que el de aquellos woodmon. Luego de darle algo de agua y sanar sus heridas, pandamon recuperó por completo el sentido y nos contó lo que estaba pasando. Fue en ese momento en que supimos con certeza porqué había pasado aquel terrible accidente, porqué no habíamos podido purificar a los digimons y porqué todo había resultado en aquel fatídico final.

Pandamon nos explicó que, si bien era cierto que la oscuridad existía en los corazones de todos los digimons, todo había empeorado considerablemente desde la aparición de los Tres Reyes. Su mera presencia había llenado de miedo, inseguridad y preocupación al Digimundo y, sin necesidad de que los Tres Reyes intervinieran, los mismos digimons habían dejado que la oscuridad los consumiera.

Luego de eso, el pequeño digimon nos dijo las palabras que devolvieron la esperanza a nuestra misión y que hizo que la oscuridad se viera prometedora. Él nos dijo que lo que había hecho que su corazón no fuera dominado por las tinieblas fue la esperanza; la esperanza que él tenía de que todo iba a estar bien, de que la luz podía coexistir con la oscuridad y su seguridad de que _los niños del mundo humano llegarían al rescate del Digimundo, justo como la vez anterior._

Al oír sus palabras mi alma se estremeció desde lo profundo de mi ser, inclusive lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Zoe, enternecida por la esperanza que el pequeño tenía en nosotros, inclusive sin saber a ciencia cierta si nosotros llegaríamos de nuevo a su mundo.

En ese momento decidimos no flaquear de nuevo y devolverme la luz a aquel mundo que en ese momento se cubría de tinieblas. Fuimos más cuidadosos en las batallas que llegaron luego de eso. Nuestro objetivo era simplemente vencerlos para que su furia se apaciguara lo suficiente para que se mantuvieran tranquilos; fríos como la nieve y sin una pizca de vida en sus ojos, pero sanos y sin furia que los llamara a pelear con cualquier ser que se entrometiera en su camino.

Antes de despedirnos del pequeño pandamon, fue él quien nos infirmó que había oído de la existencia de otros niños humanos que se encontraban viajando al este de donde nos encontrábamos.

Fue así como llegamos hasta donde estábamos: En busca de los niños perdidos.

Mientras esperábamos a que los cerberumon recobraran el conocimiento, recorrí las preocupadas miradas de mis compañeros con la mía propia. Aún no les había dicho nada de mi sueño, pero guardar eso como mi secreto no era lo que más me angustiaba… Era el hecho de no sentirme para nada dispuesto a compartirlo con ellos.

Yo sabía que ellos debían saberlo, que en mis manos se encontraba información vital para nuestra misión y que su importancia iba más allá de mis tontos caprichos infantiles que, antes de esto, habían quedado muy atrás… En especial con ellos.

Pero no podía decírselos. Mis labios no se movían a pesar de que mi cabeza me gritara y suplicara por una confesión.

"¡Rayos!" Exclamó de repente Takuya, sacándome de mis pensamientos y atrayendo la atención de todos.

"¿Qué te sucede, Takuya?" Preguntó Zoe amable, tomando la mano del agitado joven en la suya.

Al gesto, Takuya bajo considerablemente su nivel de molestia y le dirigió a Zoe una sonrisa triste.

"No es nada importante; es que me frustra mucho esta situación. No me gusta pelear contra digimons inocentes… No importa que esa sea la única opción para seguir adelante, no me agrada para nada este modo de actuar…" Explicó Takuya, reacomodándose la gorra con su mano libre.

Zoe le apretó la mano tiernamente mientras lo atraía a sí con suavidad, dedicándole una sonrisa triste con la que me sentí solidario. Entendía perfectamente el sentimiento de Takuya pero, como él mismo había dicho, no nos quedaba otra opción más que pelear.

"Lo sabemos, Takuya, y nadie se siente bien con la manera en que se ha desenvuelto todo. A pesar de que quisiéramos que todo pasara de otra manera, lamentablemente este es el único modo de avanzar con la misión y regresar el Digimundo a la normalidad" Zoe sonrió y Takuya suspiro frustrado. "No te preocupes. Estoy segura de que cuando todo termine, todos ellos entenderán"

"Es cierto, Takuya" Intervino de repente Bokomon. "Como digimon te aseguro que al final de todo ellos comprenderán. Además, es cierto que pelear es el único camino que les queda ante el comportamiento de algunos digimons".

"¡Estamos contigo, Takuya! Pase lo que pase, podemos confiar en nosotros" Exclamó Tommy esperanzado, acercándose a Takuya.

"Sí, es verdad. Junto con ustedes, encontraré las fuerzas para seguir luchando hasta el final"

"Así es, amigo" Apoyó JP, descansando su mano en el hombro de Takuya.

En ese momento, todos volvieron su rostro esperanzado a mí. Apenado, baje la mirada al suelo mientras una ola de culpabilidad me recorría. Ellos confiaban en mí y yo no podía regresarles eso.

"Amigos, yo…" Me corté. Aunque en ese momento quería decirles acerca del sueño, sentí la garganta seca y no logré articular ni una sola palabra.

"Kouji, amigo, ¿te encuentras bien?" Preguntó JP, preocupado ante mi expresión de contrariedad.

"Si, estoy bien…" Vacilé, aún sintiéndome incómodo al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de comunicarles, pero decidido a decirles a regañadientes. "Tuve un sueño hace un par de días… Un sueño extraño, pero muy real…"

Empecé a contarles la escena de aquel tranquilo y pacífico estanque, de cómo luego de unos segundos lo había reconocido de nuestro viaje anterior, y luego procedí a contarles lo más importante. Les comuniqué como yo había permanecido en todo el sueño como una especie de espectro: no podía ni hablar ni moverme, pues mi cuerpo no se encontraba en ese lugar.

"Todo fue como si mi alma flotara invisible a unos cuantos metros de la escena principal" Expliqué, y lentamente todos asintieron sus cabezas y me dejaron seguir con el relato de aquel tan vivido sueño. "Luego de unos momentos, pude reconocer siluetas de seres acostados alrededor del estanque. Al principio pensé que eran digimons, pero luego de unos momentos pude distinguir con claridad la forma humana de aquellas siluetas. Estoy seguro; eran los niños perdidos".

"¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Kouji?" Preguntó Zoe, una mezcla de esperanza y preocupación brillando en sus ojos. "Si es cierto, estamos más cerca de ellos de lo que creíamos".

"Si, Zoe, estoy seguro que eran los niños que buscamos".

"Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Vámonos ya…!" Empezó Takuya.

"¡Espera Takuya!" Lo interrumpí, sabiendo que aún faltaba una parte esencial en mi relato.

"¿Qué sucede, Kouji?"

"Aún tengo algo importante que decirles… Los niños… Esos niños no se encontraban solos"

"¿A qué te refieres, Kouji?" Preguntó Tommy preocupado.

"No sólo fue a los niños a quienes pude ver… A la orilla del lago se encontraba otra persona. Se veía como alguien de mi misma edad, pero no estoy completamente seguro de que era humana…" Cerré los ojos y evoqué el momento en que logré apreciar a aquel ser por primera vez. Un sentimiento cálido me invadió por dentro y automáticamente mi mano se posó sobre mi pecho para reconocerlo y apreciarlo.

"Algo de ella me pareció irreal, totalmente fuera de lo que conozco. No es un digimon, pero tampoco es humana… Y eso lo sé porque fue capaz de verme".

"¿Verte?"

"Sí… Momentos después de que reconociera a los niños, ella volvió su mirada hacía mi y todo lo demás desapareció. Pude verla completamente, sin que ella o yo nos moviésemos de nuestros lugares. Luego me sonrió, y cuando estaba a punto de regresar de aquella visión, escuché como susurraba que su nombre es Hikari".

"¿Hikari? Ese nombre me suena muy humano a mí…"

"Tienes razón JP. Es una situación extraña, Kouji…"

Asentí lentamente, sintiéndome de momento muy triste.

"Muy bien. Sólo nos queda una cosa por hacer: Ir a ese lugar y encontrar a los niños y a ella. Seguramente muchas de las respuestas que buscamos se encuentran con ellos"

Volví mi mirada a Takuya sorprendido. Había esperado que descartaran mi relato como un sueño, una fantasía, una irrealidad. Pero Takuya estaba confiando en lo que yo había visto.

"Takuya…" Sonreí, agradecido con uno de mis mejores amigos.

"¡Muy bien!" Exclamó Tommy alegremente, "¡En marcha!".


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Hola a todos! Finalmente les traigo el capítulo 6. Mis más sinceras disculpas por tardarme tanto de nuevo. Prometo hacer el esfuerzo de organizar mejor el tiempo para subir un capítulo por semana o al menos dos cada tres semanas._

_Muchísimas gracias a MemoriesOfRhapsody y a OoOangeltearsOoO por su apoyo y por sus comentarios :) Significan mucho para mí :D_

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer :D ¿Podrían dejar un review después? Se los agradezco de antemano!_

_Por cierto, quizá habrán notado que subí una historia de Gundam Wing hace unos días. Está en inglés, y es el producto de mucho café y la canción correcta. Si tienen tiempo échenle un vistazo, ¿sí?_

_P.D. A todas las amantes de cierto gemelo pelo corto que andan por ahí… __**Él **_está** cerca 0_0**

* * *

Ya nos encontrábamos muy cerca.

Después de dos días de viaje y unas cuantas peleas, al fin habíamos llegado al Bosque de los Televisores. Hacía unas horas nos habíamos encontrado al conocido bakumon en una situación muy similar a la primera vez que nos habíamos visto. El viaje estaba resultando ser muy parecido a nuestro viaje anterior, como una re-edición.

Luego de nuestra conversación de hace unos días me sentí algo incómodo y presionado; quizá era mi propia culpa por decirles aquello sin quererlo, o quizá eran las miradas que de repente cruzábamos que me hacían saber que ellos estaban al tanto de que tampoco les había comunicado del todo mis sentimientos.

Sus miradas, sin embargo, no se encontraban llenas de reproche o desaprobación. En sus miradas había _tristeza. _Tristeza de saber que algo me estaba llenando de ansiedad y tristeza de no poder ayudarme al no saber nada al respecto porque yo no había tenido la confianza suficiente para comunicarles mi angustia.

Sentía con toda mi alma no decirles más acerca de Hikari además de su nombre, pero no podía decir más de lo que ya estaba dicho y no estaba listo para obligarme a mí mismo a hacerlo. Estaba también el hecho de que ni yo mismo sabía porque ella me llenaba de ansiedad. A grandes rasgos, ellos y yo sabíamos básicamente lo mismo: que ella se llamaba Hikari y que tenía una relación con los niños perdidos.

Ni yo mismo podía explicar racionalmente que era lo que me estaba sucediendo.

Yo no era de aquellas personas que se confiaban y encariñaban rápidamente de otras. Sí, mi actitud de indiferencia hacia los sentimientos de los demás había cambiado considerablemente desde nuestro último viaje. Yo ya no era aquel niño frío y alejado de antes, pero la esencia de mi personalidad se mantenía: Yo era cuidadoso y observador. Ahora no necesitaba de mucho para repartir simpatía, pero sí para entregar cariño.

En ese momento especialmente, mientras caminábamos al lado del arroyo que unía el Bosque de los Televisores con el Bosque de la Luna, me sentía especialmente frustrado con lo que acababa de pasar.

Momentos atrás, las pantallas nos habían mostrados nuestro deseo más profundo. Aún en un momento de confusión y solo segundos antes de ser atacados, las pantallas de Takuya y los demás habían mostrado lo mismo: Las siluetas de niños a punto de ser atacados bajo la luz de las tres lunas del Digimundo. A pesar de todas las situaciones que habíamos pasado, mis amigos tenían su misión clara. Su deseo más profundo no era regresar a casa ni ver a su familia; era salvar a los niños. No había inseguridades o dudas en las imágenes de aquellas pantallas.

Y a pesar de que yo estaba totalmente consciente de la situación que estábamos pasando, ¿Qué había mostrado mi pantalla? A una muchacha blanca como la nieve, con el cabello negro azabache y ojos azules tan brillantes que parecían celestes que me ofrecía una tierna sonrisa.

Sí. Yo, Kouji Minamoto, una de las personas más ubicadas en el mundo y seguramente la más ubicada entre los cinco elegidos no deseaba con todo su ser salvar el Digimundo, rescatar a los niños o regresar a su casa. No, yo la quería _a ella. _Quería su cálida sonrisa, su dulce aura, su suave piel blanca, su larga cabellera negra y, especialmente, quería ser bendecido con una mirada de sus brillantes e inocentes ojos puros como cielo.

Aquello me frustraba. ¿Acaso me podía estar pasando todo aquello _a mí_? La imagen del televisor solo logró angustiarme más. ¿Qué más se encontraba guardado para mí en este viaje? ¿No era suficiente que ya se estuviera desmoronando todo lo que yo pensaba cierto acerca de mí mismo? ¿No era suficiente que todo lo que nunca espere encontrar pronto y _mucho menos _en aquel mundo estuviera tan cerca de mí?

En ese momento recordé a Kouichi. Él siempre me decía que estaba bien cuidar el corazón, pero que todos merecíamos tener al menos una oportunidad.

Kouichi… ¿Sería todo diferente si él estuviera a mi lado?

Sonreí. Seguramente Kouichi me hubiera obligado a contarle todo con una mirada, con su mera presencia. No, seguramente él hubiera sabido todo sin que tuviera que articular una palabra acerca de Hikari.

Hikari…

¿Cuál era todo el misterio alrededor de ella?

Me encontré deseando con todas mis fuerzas que ella estuviera de nuestro lado. Quería creer con todo mí ser que ella cuidaba de los niños y que no era ella quien los tenía cautivos.

Deseé que ella me sonriera de nuevo y llenara el agujero que tenía en mi pecho. Quería que ella nos contestara todas nuestras dudas y nos guiara hasta el final. Quería encontrarla, abrazarla y librarla de aquel pesar que yo por alguna razón sabía que apesadumbraba su alma.

Cuando aquella imagen me dedicó aquella sonrisa cálida y prometedora supe que eso era lo que necesitaba y que, sin saberlo, eso era lo que había buscado por ya mucho tiempo.

No sabía cómo ni por qué había llegado a esa condición, pero eso no impedía a mi estómago dar un vuelco cada vez que su rostro aparecía en mis pensamientos y que un sentimiento cálido que se esparcía rápidamente me provocara sonreír. Quisiera o no, lo sentimientos estaban ahí y no parecían irse a ningún lado.

Ella era un misterio, _mi _misterio, y yo quería descubrirla.

Desafortunadamente, mi otro lado permanecía fiel al Kouji que todos conocíamos, y me hacía ver constantemente la otra cara de la moneda.

¿Qué sucedería si ella estaba detrás de todo aquella oscuridad? ¿Qué pasaría si tuviera que pelear contra ella? ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿Y si no lo era? ¿Qué sucedería si no era capaz de oponerme a mis sentimientos? ¿Qué pasaba si actuaba acorde a ellos? Mientras me preguntaba todo eso y me llenaba de ansiedad sabía a ciencia cierta que yo _jamás _traicionaría a mis amigos, pues sería como traicionarme a mí mismo pero, ¿Cómo reaccionaría en una batalla? ¿Y si era _contra ella_? ¿Dejaría que la aniquilaran mientras yo veía, participaba o la defendía?

Pateé una roca al agua que corría a mi lado enojado y frustrado.

No me gustaba para nada que todo aquello me desenfocará de mis objetivos y me hiciera dudar acerca de las personas a las que guardaba un profundo afecto. Ese pensamiento me obsesionaba. Sentí como mi corazón se dividía en dos partes, y sabía que mis acciones serían las que decidirían en donde estaba mi lealtad.

¿Qué diablos me estaba sucediendo?

En ese momento, como si contestara mis deseos por su compañía, oí una voz familiar llamándome.

'_Kouji… ¡Kouji!'_

Me detuve en seco y giré hacía todos lados. ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Por qué su voz transmitía angustia y desesperación?

"Kouji, ¿Te encuentras bien?"

No reparé en quien era el dueño de la voz que preguntaba por mi bienestar. Mis ojos buscaban frenéticamente de un lado a otro al dueño de la voz familiar que me llamaba, que me necesitaba.

"Está cerca, ¡¿No escucharon?!" Con la desesperación consumiéndome, la pregunta pareció ser más una demanda.

"Kouji, cálmate. ¿De qué estás hablando?"

Volví a ver a Takuya furioso. ¿Acaso no habían escuchado la voz de mi hermano llamándome desesperadamente?

"¡¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, Takuya?! ¿Acaso n-…"

Un haz de luz, una explosión y un dolor intenso después me encontré a mi mismo rodeado de polvo mientras trataba de asimilar lo que había pasado, mi lucidez volviendo a mí lentamente.

Estaba acostado sobre el suelo de un gran agujero, con un dolor punzante recorriendo mi cuerpo, desubicado, confundido y sin poder recordar qué acababa de pasar.

Volví mi mirada hacía alrededor y encontré a Tommy, JP y Zoe tirados inconscientes muy cerca de mí. Me incorporé lo más deprisa que pude y con voz quebrada los llamé.

"Muchachos…".

"Kouji, ¿Te encuentras bien?".

Giré hacía el otro lado para ver a Takuya parándose dificultosamente, apretando su estómago con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

"Sí… Pero, los demás…".

"Parece ser que hemos sido los mejores librados del ataque".

Ataque. Recordaba un haz de luz y una explosión. Todo tenía sentido. Al momento en que les iba a comunicar la razón de mi cólera habíamos sido víctimas de un ataque sorpresa. Todo volvió a mí en una nube de imágenes; _todo _hasta momentos antes del ataque.

Mi corazón se estremeció de nuevo.

"¡Kouichi!" Exclamé desesperado al recordar la angustia en la voz de mi hermano. "Takuya, hace unos momentos pude escuchar a mi hermano llamándome. Algo no sonaba bien y yo-…"

Justo cuando me encontraba a punto de explicar mi arrebato de momentos atrás, un gemido monstruoso se escuchó muy cerca de donde nos encontrábamos. Takuya y yo volvimos nuestras miradas hacía donde provenía el sonido. ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Un digimon? ¿Era el mismo que nos había atacado?

"¿Qué fue-…" Empezó Takuya, pero al igual que yo, fue interrumpido por otro grito. Pero este grito, al contrario del anterior, sonaba como un grito _humano… _Como _muchos_ gritos infantiles juntos.

"¡Los niños!" Exclamé exasperado, levantándome rápidamente y corriendo hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos.

"¡Kouji, espera! Los demás…" Escuche que Takuya gritaba, pero en ese momento mi mente sólo se concentraba en llegar a tiempo a aquel lugar y que todos estuvieran a salvo.

Corrí y corrí sin detenerme para mirar atrás. Me guiaba por los gritos, gemidos y explosiones que, al mismo tiempo que llenaban todo el abrumado bosque, me llenaban a mí de pesar y desesperación.

Entre más cerca estaba de encontrar lo que tanto tiempo estuve buscando, los gritos se volvieron más agudos y desgarradores. Estaban en peligro y yo necesitaba llegar rápido. Sus gritos desconsolados me nublaban los pensamientos y me llenaban de una furia que jamás imagine posible.

Eran unos niños inocentes; ¡¿Quién podía ser tan cruel como para herir a los dueños de aquellos ojos que no reflejaban nada más que inocencia?!

Simultáneamente se escucho un grito y otra explosión y luego los gritos cesaron.

Finalmente llegué a la escena de la batalla y mis ojos no podían creer que lo estaban presenciando. Sentí como el aire abandonaba mis pulmones de golpe y la furia que creía inmensa se acrecentaba aún más.

Los niños se encontraban tumbados en el suelo, inconscientes, mal heridos y seguramente a penas aferrándose a la vida. ¿Cómo era posible…? ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan _cruel_? Aquel ser se merecía el castigo mayor y yo me encargaría de que lo recibiera.

Y luego la vi. Cerca de donde se encontraban los niños estaba _ella_, con un aura celeste rodeando su cuerpo y sus cabellos regados a su alrededor, suspendidos por la enorme energía que despedía.

Sus ojos brillantes observaban a los niños de una manera que jamás creí ver en una criatura tan angelical. No había ni rastro de la calidez que yo tanto añoraba ver en sus resplandecientes ojos, pues había sido consumida por la frialdad que ahora dominaba su aura.

Y luego, aquellos ojos faltos de cualquier sentimiento, se volvieron a mí en un gélido gesto que hizo que me interior finalmente estallara de furia.

En algún momento mientras me abalanzaba contra ella saqué el digivice y digi-evolucione a Beowolfmon, listo para darle un certero golpe que acabaría con su vida. Mis ojos furibundos se concentraron en ella justo en ese momento, y pude reconocer como la frialdad en sus ojos brillantes era sustituida repentinamente por tristeza. Si no hubiera estaba dominado por mi furia seguramente me hubiera detenido en ese instante, pero en mi interior no cabía duda de que ella era la culpable de todo y que merecía el castigo que estaba a punto de recibir a mi mano a pesar de que algo en mi interior de estremeció.

"_¡Meteoro de la Oscuridad!"_

Justo cuando mi sable estaba a un respiro de colocar el golpe definitivo, una bola de poder me golpeó en el costado y me tiró lejos de ella, haciéndome perder la consciencia en segundos que parecieron eternos, pero no sin antes presenciar como la sombra de mi atacante se acercaba a una Hikari que ya no se encontraba rodeada de luz y cuya energía ahora se encontraba apaciguada y ya no era fría.

Contemplé como la alta y fornida sombra se transformaba en una silueta humana frente a ella; con un sentimiento parecido a horror vislumbré como Hikari se aferraba a él en un abrazo desesperado que no tardó en ser correspondido y luego, sin espacio ya para otro pensamiento, me deslice totalmente en la inconsciencia.

**

* * *

****Sí, **_**él **_**está aquí 0_0 No mueran!! Dejen un review :D Gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7 Editado en Marzo 10, 2010

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo el capítulo 7, tempranito y cumpliendo la promesa que sigo tratando de cumplir._

_Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer, especialmente a OoOangeltearsOoO y MemoriesOfRhapsody por sus reviews y apoyo. No les miento cuando les digo que me hacen extremadamente feliz :)_

_¡Espero disfruten! Dejen el review después, ¿Sí? ¡Me encanta/encantaría escuchar sus opiniones! Gracias de nuevo :D_

_**NOTAS IMPORTANTES:**_

_**Las líneas en medio del capítulo indican cambios de escenario y/o espacios de tiempo entre estas**. Espero que no haya confusión al respecto ya que serán ocupadas en próximos capítulos :)_

_Aclaro: **En este capítulo retomamos las cosas (últimos acontecimientos) desde el punto de vista de Hikari.**_

**_La primera parte de este capítulo (parte completamente en cursiva) ES UN SUEÑO, y la línea utilizada luego de esta parte es para separar la narración del sueño con el momento en que se termina porque Hikari despierta. La otra línea es para indicar que es la mañana del día siguiente (es decir, que la escena termina y se salta hasta la mañana siguiente)._**

**_¡Gracias y disfruten! _**

* * *

"_Mírame, Hikari"._

_Volví mi rostro hacía él. Estando en sus brazos no conocía otra cosa que no fuese felicidad. Ese era el lugar más seguro que conocía, el más cálido, el lugar donde quería permanecer por siempre: en sus brazos. Contemplé en sus ojos un brillo que sabía reservaba para mí y sentí como mi corazón se llenaba de felicidad; de todos los seres que él seguramente había conocido, era __**yo **__quien traía aquel brillo particular a sus ojos._

_Sonreí. Aquella sonrisa sincera era lo único que empezaba a reflejar lo que yo sentía por él, lo que él me hacía sentir. Y cuando él me regresó la sonrisa con la misma o mayor calidez mi corazón dio un vuelco y empezó a latir rápidamente._

_Sólo él podía hacer que mi corazón parara y corriera al mismo tiempo._

_Me apretó más fuerte entre sus brazos. Con dedos temblorosos acaricié su mejilla y luego su mentón, encontrando su perfección increíble. Qué había hecho yo para merecer a tal criatura sería algo que yo jamás podría explicar, pero me sentía infinitamente agradecida._

_  
Cada vez que su mano buscaba la mía mientras caminábamos; cada vez que me transmitía todos aquellos sentimientos en una suave mirada; cada vez que me envolvía en sus brazos para protegerme del frío; cada vez que sonreía a cada una de mis tonterías; cada vez que fruncía el entrecejo al pretender no celar mi relación con su hermano… Todos esos detalles me llenaban de una felicidad tan pura, tan inmensa._

_No cambiaría nada de mi pequeño trozo de infinidad._

_Mientras contemplaba sus maravillosos ojos azules que me miraban intensamente, sentí como una ráfaga de sentimientos viajaba por mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, en un chispazo exquisito. Era su piel, su cabello, sus manos, su sinceridad, su genuina preocupación por los demás, su sonrisa, su gentileza, su mera presencia la que me atraía enormemente a él. Quería tenerlo cerca siempre y, al mismo tiempo, adoraba pensar en su sonrisa mientras no lo estábamos._

_¿Cómo podía sentirme así? ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? ¿Cómo podía sentir todo aquello y limitarme a sonreír cuando estaba con él? ¿En serio existía tal nivel de felicidad? ¿Así debería de actuar uno cuando…?_

_Sus brazos me dejaron ir un poco para viajar lentamente por los míos hasta que cada una de sus manos estaba sosteniendo una de las mías. Sentí como sus dedos sostenían los míos de manera gentil y luego de unos momentos yo apreté los suyos suavemente. _

_Con un suspiro descansó su frente sobre la mía, mis ojos cerrándose instantáneamente junto con los de él. Solo quería estar a su lado. Eso era lo que gritaba cada célula de mi cuerpo mientras sentía su respiración en mis mejillas._

_Me pregunté si aquella utopía era verdadera. Me pregunté si podía ser verdad._

_Abrí los ojos mientras susurraba su nombre y unos segundos después me encontré admirando sus ojos de nuevo._

_Aquella escena tan privada, tan nuestra, iluminada bajo la luz azul de la luna sobre nosotros podría parecer una mentira para cualquier persona. Pero era nuestro pequeño mundo; eran los pocos minutos en los que podíamos desaparecer de la realidad a la que enfrentábamos día con día; un mundo en el que solo existíamos nosotros; el lugar en donde cualquier pensamiento, por alocado que fuese, era posible. _

_Yo todo lo podía si él estaba a mí lado._

_Moví mis brazos para rodear su cuello al mismo tiempo que los de él encerraban mi cintura. Suspiré felizmente y volví mi mirada hacía nuestros compañeros, todos dormidos cerca de nosotros. En esos momentos, todo era perfecto. _

_Volví mi mirada hacía él al mismo tiempo que me dedicada una tierna sonrisa, seguramente compartiendo mis pensamientos. No importaba si aquello era producto de imaginación, si aquella escena era irreal, imposible. No importaba si todo era producto de los deseos más profundos de mi alma; yo quería todo aquello, lo quería a __**él**__. No importaba que fuesen segundos, minutos u horas; yo disfrutaría cada momento a su lado, aunque luego tuviera que despertar._

_Su cabeza se inclinó lentamente sobre la mía, arqueándose a un lado mientras mis ojos caían cerrados, fijos en la hermosa profundidad azul de los suyos hasta los últimos momentos._

_No importaba que todo fuese producto de mi mente; __**él **__era real, y eso era lo único que yo necesitaba saber para seguir adelante._

_Y todo se reconfirmó cuando sus labios tocaron los míos en un suave beso._

* * *

Abrí los ojos precipitadamente. El cielo nocturno que me veía estaba sereno, claro de toda nube y lleno de estrellas brillantes.

Me incorporé lentamente mientras revisaba a los niños con la mirada; todos se encontraban tranquilamente dormidos a mí alrededor. Sonreí al ver a palmon dormida frente a la fogata. Ella prometió quedarse en vela toda la noche cuidando, dándome la oportunidad a mí para descansar.

Me levanté y caminé hacía ella lo mas silenciosamente que pude. Palmon se había tomado su deber de protegernos muy en serio desde aquella ocasión, y yo agradecía mucho su compañía y sus buenos deseos. Los niños se llevaban bien con ella, y era de mucha ayuda un par de manos extra para cuidarlos, aunque ella aún seguía siendo joven para cuidar y no ser cuidada.

Con sumo cuidado la levanté en mis brazos y la lleve al lugar que yo ocupaba segundos atrás. La arropé con mis sábanas para protegerla del frío mientras ella musitaba mi nombre en sueños. Sonreí ante la tierna imagen y luego me desplace hacía la fogata.

Me sentía bastante descansada al haber disfrutado de una siesta luego de tantos días de mantenerme despierta para cuidar de los niños. Les había tomado un gran cariño a todos, así que con menos razón iba a permitir que algo malo les sucediera.

Con el calor del fuego de la fogata y el suave pasto bajo mis pies me permití relajarme un momento.

Sí, la razón por la que yo me quedaba vigilando noche tras noche era por la seguridad de mis pequeños acompañantes, pero si era totalmente sincera conmigo misma debía admitir que había otra razón también de peso.

Cada vez que cerraba mis ojos, _él_ aparecía en mis sueños. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente. No sabía quién era, su nombre o su misión en este mundo, pero todo parecía _correcto_ cuando su rostro aparecía en mis pensamientos.

Siempre era _él _y sus perfectos ojos azules los que llenaban mi cabeza de pensamientos y sueños que no deberían existir. En el mundo de ensueño que compartía con él cada vez que decidía descansar todo parecía tener una solución. Era como si me transportara a otra dimensión, donde él acaparaba todos mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos, y yo me dejaba llevar en aquella realidad tan perfecta.

Yo no era la misma junto a él, pues el sacaba al aire una parte de mi que nunca tuve ocasión de usar y que nunca pensé encontrar razón para hacerlo.

Toqué mi pecho con mi mano, sintiendo el latido agitado de mi corazón mientras escenas de diferentes sueños aparecían en mi cabeza.

¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Algún día llegaría a conocer al dueño de aquellos ojos dulces?

Sabía que era uno de los guerreros. Sabía que el encuentro era inminente. Y aun así, algo me decía que las cosas no se desenvolverían de la misma manera que en mis fantasías. Aunque yo sabía… _Sabía _que el muchacho de mis sueños se encontraba ahí, cerca, gritando por ser liberado.

El fuego que observaba mermó repentinamente.

Una brisa fría se paseó de lado a lado en nuestro pequeño campamento y, antes de procesarlo y deducirlo yo misma, una voz familiar llenó mis oídos.

'_Hikari… Hikari, ¿Me escuchas?...'._

Era él.

"Sí" Contesté lo más alto que pude para no molestar a los demás. "¿Te encuentras bien?".

'_Ayúdame, por favor…'._

Su voz sonaba lejana, agitada, débil. Mi cara se crispó cuando me invadió la preocupación. Jamás, en todo el tiempo que teníamos de comunicarnos, lo había escuchado así.

Todo indicaba que nos encontraríamos pronto.

"Enseguida. Dame un momento, por favor".

Cerré los ojos y concentré todas mis energías en su voz. Sabía que el necesitaba de la luz para liberarse momentáneamente de las sombras que lo consumían, y eso era lo único que yo podía hacer hasta que nos encontráramos cara a cara.

Sentí como una ola de energía que poco a poco se desprendía de mi cuerpo se impulsaba para arriba, hacía un lugar que yo desconocía, pero que luego de unos instantes seguramente llegaría a él. Mientras más energía se concentraba, más sentía como mí interior ardía, como mis músculos se tensaban. Mi cabeza giraba y giraba, pero no podía desconcentrarme. La luz tenía que alcanzarlo.

Momentos después, la energía se liberó totalmente de mí. Sentí como el calor que me consumía rápidamente se disipaba, como mis músculos se relajaban y mi cabeza se despejaba. Mantuve los ojos cerrados unos momentos hasta que estuve segura que no brillaban más.

Transmitirle un trozo de la luz que me había sido otorgada era lo único que podía hacer para ayudarlo.

Respiré hondamente, sintiéndome algo mareada y agotada repentinamente. Luego de unos momentos escuché de nuevo su voz.

'_Muchas gracias, Hikari. Ya me encuentro mucho mejor. ¿Estás bien?'._

Cerré los ojos sonriendo. "Si, no te preocupes. Se está volviendo peor cada vez, ¿verdad?".

Escuche hesitación en su respuesta. _'Todo está bien, ¿Sí? Me encuentro de maravilla gracias a ti. ¿Cómo están los niños?'_

Volví mi cabeza para observarlos; aún descansaban tranquilamente. "Muy bien. Afortunadamente no han pasado sucesos extraños".

'_Me alegra escucharlo. ¿Y los demás…?'._

"Aún no nos hemos encontrado" Repliqué, moviendo mis ojos hacía la fogata. "Parece ser que será pronto. También tú…"

'_Sí, al parecer también estamos cerca de encontrarnos'._

Sonreí de nuevo. "Nuestro encuentro con los guerreros está cerca, pero espero verte pronto a ti. Me preocupa mucho tu situación y entre más rápido salgas de eso será mejor. No quiero ni imaginar qué pasaría si…"

De algún modo, presentí una sonrisa en su respuesta. _'Yo también quiero verte, Hikari. No te preocupes, estaré bien y me mantendré sano hasta que nos veamos'._

Suspiré. "Es una promesa".

* * *

La mañana que siguió a esa agitada noche fue tranquila, despejada. Los niños caminaban alegremente frente a mí, conversando y jugando mientras avanzábamos lentamente hacía nuestro destino.

Gracias a palmon logramos averiguar que en esos momentos Los Guerreros estaban viajando en el Bosque de los Televisores. Para nuestra suerte nos encontrábamos en el Bosque de la Luna, muy cerca de donde ellos estaban. Era solo cuestión de horas para que nos encontráramos si seguíamos el arroyo que unía los dos bosques.

Luego de los sucesos acontecidos la noche anterior me sentí algo intranquila, inquieta. Los niños se encontraban bien y no nos habíamos encontrado con digimons peligrosos desde hace varios días. Sabía que debía estar agradecida por eso, pero por alguna razón no lograba controlar el sentimiento de preocupación que me embargaba.

"Señorita Hikari, ¿Se encuentra bien?"

Era palmon, que se había separado del grupo de los niños para caminar a mi lado.

Sonreí lo más honestamente que pude antes de contestarle. "Sí, no te preocupes por mí palmon. Muchas gracias por ayudarme con los niños".

Palmon volvió sus grandes ojos hacia adelante, observando a los aludidos mientras caminaban felices y sin preocupaciones. "Los pequeños humanos hacen a palmon muy feliz, señorita Hikari. No es molestia para mí ayudarle. Al contrario, me siento muy agradecida de ser capaz de recompensar la ayuda que me dieron".

Volví a ver a los niños. Ellos, tan inocentes y amables, nos habían robado el corazón tanto a palmon como a mí.

"Su aura no es como la de ellos, señorita. Por no ser totalmente humana ni digimon, puedo reconocer su disturbio".

Repentinamente mis pies parecieron muy interesantes. No había razón para ocultarle mi preocupación; seguramente la pequeña digimon encontraría el modo de aligerar mis dudas.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento, palmon. Las cosas han estado muy tranquilas, y a pesar de que estoy muy agradecida que el peligro se aleje de los niños, no puedo evitar pensar de que todo es muy raro. Me preocupa que algo grande se esté acercando".

Palmon pareció digerir lo que le dije lentamente. Ambas sabíamos que no era una misión fácil en la que estábamos envueltas. El peligro de ser atacadas estaba presente siempre. No había manera de escapar.

"Todo estará bien, señorita. Le aseguró que los protegeré, a los niños y a usted, con mi último aliento. Puede contar conmigo".

Sonreí agradecida hacia palmon. "Muchas gracias, palmon. Pero si algo llega a pasar, por favor protege a los niños. Te lo ruego… Asegúrate que los niños se mantengan a salvo".

Luego de unos momentos, palmon sonrió. "Cuente conmigo, señorita Hikari".

"¡Hikari, Hikari!" Gritó repentinamente Akashi, atrayendo la atención tanto mía como de palmon. El pequeño estaba señalando adelante y cuando enfoque mi mirada hacía el lugar, pude distinguir el reflejo de la luz del sol sobre las aguas del arroyo. "¡Hemos llegado, Hikari!"

Aquel era el arroyo que conectaba los dos bosques. Sí, finalmente habíamos llegado. Estábamos a pasos de encontrarnos con los guerreros, a pasos de empezar una nueva etapa en el viaje.

Los niños gritaron felices cuando les dirigí una sonrisa afirmativa. Todos corrieron alegremente hacía el agua, con una palmon eufórica que les gritaba que fueran despacio y que tuvieran cuidado. Seguramente los niños se encontraban felices de encontrar a otros humanos como ellos finalmente, pero sobre todo, estaban felices al pensar que estaban más cerca de ir a casa con sus familias.

Reí mientras volvía mi mirada hacia el cielo. No tenía nada de malo un poco de paz, aunque fuera momentánea.

Y luego, justo cuando cerraba los ojos para disfrutar de la brisa, una explosión se oyó a lo lejos.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y busqué a los niños con pánico. Los ojos que me regresaban la mirada reflejaban el mismo pánico pero se encontraban bien.

"¡Niños!" Exclamé, corriendo hacía ellos mientras ellos hacían lo mismo. Rápidamente se aglomeraron cerca de mí y de palmon. Recorrí con la mirada el perímetro, pero no pude distinguir el lugar de la explosión ni a los atacantes.

"Hikari, ¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó preocupada Kyou mientras se aferraba a mi pierna.

Recorrí las miradas preocupadas de los niños y me agaché hasta encontrarme a su nivel. Palmeé amorosamente la cabeza de Kyou y limpié una lágrima de su mejilla.

"Tranquilícense. Todo estará bien. Les prometo que palmon y yo los protegeremos a toda costa" Mi expresión se mantuvo seria mientras les decía esto; eran niños, pero debían saber cómo reaccionar ante lo peor. "Si algo llegase a suceder y se sale de nuestras manos, por favor sigan a palmon y corran a un lugar seguro".

"Pero, Hikari…"

"No se preocupen por mí. Yo estaré bien al saber que se encuentran a salvo, ¿de acuerdo? "

Aún dudosos, los niños no apartaban sus ojos de mi rostro. Sonreí, tratando lo mejor que pude de comunicarles apoyo y fuerzas.

Los niños asintieron lentamente con sus cabezas al tiempo que un gemido se escuchó a lo lejos.

"Prepárense, niños" Advertí, colocando una mano protectora sobre ellos al mismo tiempo que palmon asumía una posición de batalla.

Justo en ese momento una criatura bloqueó la luz del sol sobre nosotros, atrapándonos en su sombra. No sabía que digimon era, pero por los gemidos que emitía supe que estaba encolerizado.

"¡Airdramon!" Gritó Palmon de repente. El digimon emitió otro rugido desgarrador mientras tiraba una bola de energía hacía nosotros.

Me coloqué delante de los niños en un latido y concentré mis energías en otro. Sólo sabía que tenía que proteger a los niños, y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

Los niños rodearon a palmon mientras yo juntaba mis brazos y la familiar aura celeste rodeaba mi cuerpo, ahora extendiéndose cada vez más al mismo tiempo que abría los brazos.

Justo cuando el ataque estaba a centímetros de nosotros, logré colocar el campo efectivamente sobre nosotros. Los niños gritaron al ver a la bola explotar sobre nosotros y al sentir el leve temblor posterior. Fijé mi mirada en palmon y ella asintió rápidamente.

"¡Vamos, niños! Iremos a encontrar un lugar seguro".

Los niños asintieron temerosos y empezaron a correr hacía el bosque. Airdramon, desde arriba de nosotros, fijó su mirada de ellos y empezó a descender rápidamente.

'_No te lo permitiré' _Pensé, juntando mi energía otra vez pero ahora recreando con mis manos la forma de un arco. La energía que salía de mis palmas se moldeó a la forma y más rápido de lo que esperaba ya estaba lista para tirar en contra del digimon encolerizado. Sin titubear solté la primera flecha de luz que pegó justo en su costado, desviándolo de su camino y tirándolo a tierra.

Seguí a los niños mientras esperaba que el digimon recobrara sus fuerzas. Sabía que no había acabado. Pero algo dentro de mí me decía que esto no podía ser lo peor, que algo mucho mayor se avecinaba.

Me coloqué frente a los niños cuando vi como Airdramon batía sus alas para recobrar vuelo. Me coloqué en posición de tiro y lo seguí con la mirada mientras volaba para colocarse frente a mí. El digimon extendió sus largas alas y empezó a generar otra bola de energía al momento en que abría el hocico.

"¡Niños, cúbranse rápido!" Grité, volviendo mis ojos un poco para concentrar otro tanto de energía a su alrededor para cubrirlos. El tiempo se estaba acortando y el campo no se estaba creando lo suficientemente rápido. Tenía que actuar pronto si quería protegerlos del ataque.

Concentre la mayor cantidad de energía posible en una flecha y apunte justo al hocico del digimon al mismo tiempo que dejaba ir el segundo ataque. La flecha, rápida y poderosa, logró dividir el ataque y desviar solo una de las ahora dos bolas y luego acertó en la cabeza del colérico Airdramon que, momentos después, se desvaneció en una cinta de datos y en un huevo que se perdió en la distancia.

"¡Demonios!" Exclamé al ver que una segunda bola se dirigía hacia nosotros. Corrí a colocarme frente a los niños creando efectivamente una barrera sobre mí que se extendió lo suficiente para evitar que el ataque pasara mi posición.

Pero no sin consecuencias.

La bola impactó directamente con la parte posterior de mi cabeza, mi espalda y mis piernas, haciendo que un dolor inmenso se apoderara de mi cuerpo y que mis piernas se doblaran mientras caía al suelo.

El dolor era tan intenso, tan punzante, tan abrumador, que sentía como se apoderaba de mi consciencia. Pero no importaba. Al mirar hacia adelante vi como los niños y palmon se encontraban intactos; sus caras reflejan sorpresa y tristeza, pero se encontraban bien.

"¡HIKARI!" Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo mientras corrían hacía mi.

Justo cuando sonreí al ver que todo había acabado, una sombra nos cubrió de nuevo. Levanté la vista para ver como un segundo Airdramon se elevaba desde el bosque justo detrás de los niños, con una bola de energía lista en su hocico para atacar.

"¡NO!" Grité desesperada, levantándome mientras corría al encuentro de los niños que aún se dirigían hacía mí.

Todo sucedió en un instante. La bola se desprendió del hocico del digimon que se alzaba sobre nosotros y en cuestión de segundos impacto en el lugar donde se encontraban los demás.

Grité y grité con todas mis energías mientras la luz nos envolvía. Una tristeza sobrecogedora me envolvió al oír los gritos infantiles de los niños en pánico y luego sentí como energía ardiente se elevaba sobre mí en cantidades potentes.

Silencio. Mis ojos ardieron al mismo tiempo que la escena se aclaraba. Al ver a los niños tumbados en el suelo, heridos e inconscientes, la tristeza se transformó en furia; una furia que me desgarró desde dentro e hizo que la energía se dispersara más y más a mí alrededor en un arrebato de luz.

No se lo perdonaría. Jamás perdonaría lo que había hecho. Coloqué mis manos en posición de ataque al mismo tiempo que aparecían en la misma posición un arco y una flecha brillantes, celestiales, majestuosos, de doble tamaño que las anteriores. Miré al digimon en el cielo con una frialdad que provenía de la furia y tristeza que dominaban mi mente y alma.

Lo único que quería era vengarme. Vengarme de aquel digimon que había hecho sufrir a los niños que yo adoraba.

La flecha, que apuntaba justamente a la frente de Airdramon, dejó mis manos para colocarse justamente en el centro en una explosión que ahogo todo por unos instantes; los arboles, el sonido del agua corriendo, la luz del sol e inclusive al sol mismo.

Cuando la luz blanca se desvaneció, solo yo me encontraba de pie en el campo de batalla. Airdramon se había ido y con él mi furia. Ya no sentía aquella cólera cegadora que me carcomía segundos atrás. Ahora sentía como mi ser temblaba bajo un frio penetrante que dejaba un rastro de tristeza mientras se extendía sobre mí.

Había fallado. Mi misión era proteger a los niños y había fallado.

Al mirar los cuerpos inconscientes y mal heridos de los niños tumbados cerca de mi sentí un dolor punzante en el estómago. Pero no podía moverme, ni llorar, ni correr hacía ellos. Me quede parada en el mismo lugar, congelada, solo observando mientras sentía mi alma romperse en mil pedazos.

Unos pasos a lo lejos me sacaron de mi trance momentáneamente. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué había venido? ¿Por qué en esos momentos? Sentí su mirada sobre mí. ¿Qué acaso no entendía que era demasiado tarde?

Volví mis ojos fríos hacia el lado con reproche, buscando a la persona que se había detenido justo en a las afueras del área de batalla.

Y luego lo vi. Era él, el niño de mis sueños, parado a escasos pasos de mí, sus ojos azules llenos de furia y desconcierto. Quise acercarme y buscar en sus brazos el consuelo que necesitaba en esos momentos, pero no pude moverme. Era como si mi mente se hubiera separado de mi cuerpo. No podía reflejar ninguno de los sentimientos que me atormentaban en esos momentos.

Su mirada se lleno de furia cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Pude ver en sus ojos como se veía todo desde su lado, y no pude culparlo cuando se abalanzo sobre mí. Sabía que creía que era mi culpa, pero no moví ni un dedo para detenerlo, ni siquiera cuando evoluciono frente a mis ojos.

Veía en sus ojos sed de justicia, de castigo. Y yo me lo merecía; merecía desaparecer luego de haber fallado tan miserablemente.

Sentí mis ojos ardiendo y humedeciéndose, respondiendo al fin a mi profunda tristeza, pero no desvié mi mirada de él. Extendió su sable listo para atacar y concentró su mirada en mis ojos, pero lo que encontró hizo que algo flaqueara en su furia. Aun así no detuvo su ataque y yo me sentí feliz cuando no lo hizo.

Maravillosamente, me sentí feliz al recibir mi castigo en manos de él. Me sentí tranquila al saber que él se haría cargo de los niños, que ellos quedaban en buenas manos. Agradecí que él fuera el que acabara con mi vida. Sobre todo, me sentí feliz de poder conocerlo, de haber sido capaz de verlo, aunque hubiera sido en esa terrible situación.

"_¡Meteoro de la Oscuridad!"_

Cuando su sable estaba prácticamente sobre mí, una bola de energía impacto su costado y lo tiró lejos de mí. El sorpresivo ataque me impresionó tanto que sentí la energía aun palpitante desprenderse apresuradamente de mi ser, devolviéndome el control de mi cuerpo y de mis emociones.

Con ojos desorbitados observé como el digimon se transformaba de nuevo en un humano y caía.

Noté que tenía múltiples heridas aparte de la recién hecha y que la pasión en sus ojos azules estaba desvaneciéndose rápidamente.

Un sentimiento de horror me atravesó el estómago y sentí como mis fuerzas se alejaban al mismo tiempo que el brillo de sus ojos. Era como si su dolor era mi dolor, y todo lo sucedido momentos atrás empezó a tomar su parte dentro de mí. No quería que sufriera, no quería verlo ahí. Quería brindarle lo último que me quedaba, tomar su lugar, aliviar el dolor aún vivo en sus ojos. Quería oír su voz, quería que me dijera su nombre y que susurrara el mío.

¿Era normal sentir aquello por la persona que acababa de atacarme?

Me percaté de la presencia del otro ser acercándose a mí, y ya con el alma vencida volví mi mirada lentamente para ver quién sería el que acabaría todo de una vez. Me encontré con un caballero en negro, alto, fornido, con ojos sinceros y plante majestuoso. Me observaba fijamente mientras se acercaba a mí y pensé ver alivio, y no odio, en sus ojos.

Mis ojos brillaron cuando se transformó en humano frente a mí y luego sentí mi garganta seca al encontrarme con algo que jamás pensé ver. Frente a mí se encontraba el _exacto _reflejo del muchacho de antes. Reconocí un brillo similar al del muchacho de mis sueños en sus ojos; sólo que ahora mi sueño se encontraba al borde de la inconsciencia observando cómo me encontraba con su otra mitad en segundos que parecieron una eternidad… O al menos eso creía.

¿Cómo podía estar pasando esto? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo en verdad? ¿Quiénes eran estos muchachos? ¿Por qué él me había salvado de la muerte en manos de su gemelo? Si ese era el caso, ¿Por qué sentía que se me iba la vida cuando recordaba el brillo ausente en los ojos del muchacho caído? ¿Quién era quién? Las imágenes de sueños pasados que guardaba con celo en mi mente parecían difusas en ese momento.

De repente, el muchacho frente a mí me dedicó una cálida sonrisa y luego suspiró mi nombre como quién recita un milagro y extendió su brazo hacía mí. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos mientras me aturdía de pies a cabeza.

Reconocía su voz, su calidez y su preocupación. Era él… La persona que había estado esperando. Pero si él era la persona con la que había hablado ya tantas veces, ¿Por qué algo en mi interior me gritaba que no era correcto? ¿Por qué no encajaban las imágenes de mis sueños con el dueño de la voz que, en esos momentos, se paraba frente a mí sonriendo? ¿Por qué seguía sufriendo por el chico que se encontraba tumbado a lo lejos?

No lo entendía… No lograba entender nada.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas me abracé a él desesperadamente, buscando frenéticamente el consuelo que necesitaba urgentemente en esos momentos. No sabía quién era, como nos había encontrado, su relación con la persona que aún entristecía mi alma o como estaban las cosas en esos momentos. No sabía si era _él_ quien llenaba mis sueños de felicidad. Sólo sabía que él era el dueño de la voz que fue mi compañía en tantas ocasiones. Y mientras una tormenta de pensamientos seguía cruzando mi mente, eso pareció suficiente, pareció ser lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos.

Y aquella tortura fueron los segundos más largos de mi vida.

No debía estar en aquella posición, pero al sentir sus brazos rodeándome de calidez y su voz susurrando en mi cabello que todo estaba bien finalmente me desprendí de mi corazón abatido y me escurrí en la total oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

**_Espero sus comentarios en reviews! Gracias por leer :D_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Buen día a todos! Que buen momento para actualización, verdad? Aquí les traigo el capítulo 8._

_Pero antes, una nota algo larga:_

_Revisando y evaluando el capítulo 7 he decidido unas cuantas cosas acerca de esta historia. No, no se preocupen, no me refiero a la trama principal, si no al modo de escribirla. He decidido reducir al mínimo las partes desde el punto de vista de Hikari, a menos de que sean sumamente necesarias para la compresión de la trama. No hay problema con eso, verdad? Es normal sentir algo de antagonismo hacía el personaje que nos roba a los amores platónicos, verdad? Yo sé, yo sé :) También he decido trabajar más y mejorar la transición de las escenas para mayor comprensión/menor confusión. Así evitaré el uso de líneas para separar escenas. Y, sobre eso, creo que eso es todo… Es algo gracioso en realidad, pues nunca imaginé que sería el capítulo 7 el que me haría evaluar la historia por completo, pero espero que todo sea para mejores._

_Si sienten que no saben si la historia se inclina más a KoujixHikari o KouichixHikari no se preocupen :) Ese es exactamente el punto. Me gusta mantener el misterio y estoy empezando a creer que soy buena para hacerlo. Además de ser la forma en la que escribo, creo que así la historia se mantiene interesante. Por otro lado, yo en su lugar no esperaría que todo se mantuviera igual o siguiera los mismos parámetros que hasta ahora. Quizá esta no fue la ocasión para que a Hikari la atacara la oscuridad… O quizá la historia este destinada a ser JPxHikari … quien sabe 0_0_

_Lo único que espero es mantenerlos atentos a la historia y que no pierdan el interés ni la emoción. Como algunos dicen por ahí, que no se pierda el thrill. Yo misma he experimentado esas ganas horribles de ver que actualizan la historia que leo y, al mismo tiempo, que siga teniendo esa chispa, ese algo que me mantiene atada. Ese ha sido uno de mis objetivos desde el principio. Espero no desilusionar a nadie al paso del tiempo ni tampoco desilusionarme a mí misma._

_Agradezco sinceramente que lean lo que escribo (si hay alguien más por ahí) y aprecio increíblemente a mis dos chicas preferidas que se toman el tiempo de ponerme un review :D_

_Entre anuncios algo más alegres, ya estoy trabajando en otra historia que tendrá de protagonista ayasabenquien de esta misma serie. La llevo poco a poco pues mi prioridad es sacar adelante esta, pero ya está en trabajo. Y tengo muchísimas ideas más para otras historias._

_Luego de esto actualizaré mi perfil así que, si no es mucho pedir, pueden verlo luego de que lean y 'reviewen' este capítulo jaja xD (Ahí te dejo mi MSN Rhapsody :D) Gracias de nuevo!_

* * *

_En mi corazón lo guardo, siempre y en el futuro…_

Poco a poco la consciencia regresó a mí, aunque no lo suficiente para hacer que mis ojos se abrieran. Recordaba haber sentido un dolor _físico _intenso, pero ahora sólo sentía un recuerdo doloroso, un entumecimiento profundo que se sentía peor debido a mi actual falta de fuerzas. Podía sentir una brisa cálida acariciando mi piel, pero inclusive ese placentero deleite me causaba dolor. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve tan lastimado, pero ni siquiera esa vez las energías y las ganas de seguir titubearon un poco. Ahora todo era diferente. En mi parcial conciencia aún tenía presente todas las partes de mi cuerpo que ardían, que se encontraban lastimadas y que me gritaban por atención. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera pensar en el singular dolor profundo que sentía; no provenía de mis heridas, sino del agujero que sentía en mi pecho. La verdad era que no eran mis posibles heridas las que me preocupan. Al menos no las corporales.

Cada latido que mi corazón daba, cada segundo que pasaba, algo parecía romperse en mi interior. Era como si mi alma se estuviera fragmentando en pedazos.

Mis sueños se habían vuelto pesadillas. Al principio quería creer que todo era producto de mi imaginación, de mi mente. _Ella, _quien había sido señal de calidez y de esperanza, se había convertido en una _pesadilla. _Las imágenes se repetían en mi cabeza una tras otra, enseñándome una tristeza que en aquel momento, cegado por la furia, no pude sentir.

Sólo la recordaba a ella, a sus ojos fríos, a su aura fría, a su abrumador poder.

Me estremecí. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar? ¿Por qué las cosas debían ser de esa manera? ¿Por qué?

No me lo podía explicar. Sabía cómo eran las cosas, sabía quién era mi enemigo, pero no lo podía aceptar. Algo desde el fondo de mi confundida alma me decía que no era correcto. Nada en mí parecía estar de acuerdo con lo que mi cabeza sabía cierto.

Recordaba con claridad el vacio que sentí al verla parada en el campo de batalla, viendo a los niños caídos con ojos fríos, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Recordaba con dolor sus ojos vacíos cuando me abalance sobre ella; ni siquiera había pestañeado al darse cuenta de mi ataque. Hasta los últimos momentos sus ojos vacilaron, justo antes de que _eso_ pasara.

Sí, como si eso no hubiera sido suficientemente malo de por sí, había que agregarle los últimos detalles que empeoraron la situación que pensé no necesitaba ser más horrible.

_Él_ me había atacado… Y todo por defenderla a _ella. _Cuando el pensamiento de que ella era mi enemigo no me detuvo para atacarla, había sido él quien me había parado y la había defendido. No sabía si odiarlo, agradecerlo, resentirlo o perdonarlo. El hecho era que él se había vuelto contra _mí_ por ella.

Él, quien era una grandísima parte en mi vida, había elegido a otro ser sobre mí y me había atacado. No era el daño lo que me dolía, si no el sentimiento. ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿En serio mi hermano me había atacado con la intención de _lastimarme_?

¿En serio era capaz de creer eso?

No, seguramente había una buena explicación. Seguramente por la desesperación yo había saltado a conclusiones demasiado rápido, y el atacarme fue la única solución que él encontró para evitar que yo cometiera un gravísimo error del cual seguramente me arrepentiría toda mi vida.

Sí, eso fue seguramente. Yo estaba a punto de darle el golpe certero, y si él no me hubiera dirigido aquel ataque que me alejó de ella lo suficiente en el momento en que lo hizo, seguramente yo hubiera acabado con ella.

Y, a pesar de que no sabía si ella era buena o mala y que todo apuntara a que no estaba de nuestro lado, yo me hubiera arrepentido esta vida y muchas más.

Yo era un humano, sigo siendo uno, estaba en mi naturaleza pensar todas las posibilidades antes de enfrentar la pesadilla que sería aceptar que mi hermano y alguien especial fueran mis enemigos.

Jamás sería capaz de decirlo en voz alta, pero no me importaba que ella estuviera detrás de la oscuridad del Digimundo. Cuando imaginaba sus ojos, su cabello, su piel, sus manos, mi corazón se estremecía aún en la situación en que me encontraba y aún después de lo que había pasado. Y no era un estremecimiento exactamente de resentimiento, de furia, de enemistad. Yo quería estar con ella. Quería verla, tenerla entre mis brazos y susurrar su nombre en su oído.

Ella, a quien yo no conocía pero deseaba descubrir con toda mi alma, era la razón por la cual el sentimiento cálido que sentí esparciéndose desde mi pecho hasta todas las partes de mi cuerpo apareciera. No había conocido lo que era ese sentimiento de complemento, de felicidad, antes de que ella apareciera, y era ella quien hacía que este lado desconocido de mi persona floreciera.

Ella, a quien yo podría estarme enfrentando de nuevo pronto y quien había logrado que mi hermano me atacara, era la persona con la que yo deseaba pasar días enteros.

Mis ojos ardieron cuando lágrimas se apuñaron deseosas de salir, pero no abrí los ojos a pesar del inminente dolor que las había causado y me rehusé a derramar tan siquiera una.

Todo debía tener una buena explicación. Él tendría una buena explicación para todo. Él haría que todo estuviera bien, como siempre lo hacía. Él me ayudaría a borrar los malos pensamientos y me haría ver la luz luego de tantos momentos de sombra.

Me sentí más tranquilo al pensar que aún había esperanza. Aún había un rayo de luz esperándome. No todo tenía que ser malo siempre. ¿Por qué no podía ver la otra cara de la moneda esta vez? Siempre me había empeñado en pensar lo peor primero en cualquier situación. ¿No era capaz de tenerle fe a mi propio hermano? Era el tiempo de darle un descanso a mis hábitos viejos… Aunque fuera solo para esa ocasión.

Y, aún pensando que el ataque de Kouichi era algún tipo de señal para negar la versión que mi cabeza me gritaba por aceptar, estaba la _otra _situación. No quería verla, no quería aceptarla, pero ahí estaba, repitiéndose en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

¿Por qué ella lo había abrazado de aquella manera? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso se conocían de antes? ¿Acaso había algo que yo desconocía entre ella y mi hermano? Al parecer ella era muy importante para él, pero, ¿Por qué entonces le daba tanta importancia a esa escena en particular? Eso significaba que mi hermano había encontrado a una persona especial, que seguramente él estaba feliz. Independientemente, yo no necesitaba preocuparme por las relaciones personales. Él siempre sería mi hermano sin importar lo que pasara. Eran los verdaderos objetivos los que me importaban, el papel que tenían en el Digimundo y que querían cumplir… ¿Verdad? Eso era lo único que me importaba.

Entonces, ¿Por qué parecía que me estaba convenciendo a mí mismo?

No quería darle importancia a la posible relación personal entre ellos, pero una vez que lo pensé, no pude arrancar la imagen de ellos juntos en mi cabeza ni pude dejar de darle vueltas al asunto entero. ¡No podía ser que igualara las dos situaciones como si fueran la misma cosa!... ¿O sí?

Yo estaba… ¿Celoso?

Sí. Luego de un rato pude admitir que _ardía _de celos. Era _yo _quien debía abrazarla, quien debía susurrar en su oído, quien debía consolarla, quien debía estar a su lado. Era _yo_ quien estaba destinado a estar con ella. Miles de pensamientos estúpidos cruzaron mi mente. Era yo quien había soñado con ella, ¿Cierto?

Quise reírme de mi mismo, pero no logré despertarme por completo ni lo suficiente para al menos sonreír. Aún me sentía cansado, agotado y desgastado. Era como si mi mente se hubiera separado de mi cuerpo y estuviera pasando por un período de autoevaluación mientras el resto de mi cuerpo se recuperaba de la batalla.

Y aún así tenía energías para especular cosas negativas de nuevo. ¿Y si no era yo quien estaba destinado a estar con ella? ¿Qué pasaría si era mi hermano, y no yo? ¿Sería lo suficientemente maduro como para apartarme y aceptar la verdad? ¿En verdad ellos estaban juntos o estaban destinados a estarlo? ¿Estaba atormentándome por cosas que se salían de mi poder? ¿Qué pasaría con mis sentimientos? ¿Sería capaz de verla y de no sentir _nada_? ¿Podríamos ser solo amigos?

Imaginé su sonrisa de nuevo. Su linda sonrisa, pura e inocente, la misma que había llenado mis noches de calidez y que me había brindado nuevas energías. Eso nunca cambiaría, no importaba lo que llegara a pasar. Pero, a pesar de eso, ¿Estaría dispuesto a abandonar el deseo más profundo de mi alma? Me tranquilizaba el saber que era mi hermano quien estaba del otro lado. Sabía que él la cuidaría bien, y que la acompañaría mejor de lo que yo lo haría.

Ella estaba en buenas manos. Y el saberlo me llenaba tanto de tranquilidad como de angustia. Si era sincero, no me importaba que él fuera mejor que yo, pues quien quería estar al lado de ella era yo, y era yo quien debía ser. ¿Podía ser _tan_ egoísta? No tenía el derecho, menos yo sobre todas las personas; la mera existencia de mi hermano _gemelo_ era señal suficiente para objetar cualquier pensamiento egoísta.

Me estaba volviendo loco. Nunca había sufrido de ataques de celos ni de sentimientos arrebatados, y había decido tenerlos justo en el momento menos indicado.

Tomé unos momentos para aclarar mi cabeza, mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos.

Era cierto, yo sentía un apego enorme por ella. Guardaba sentimientos que, aunque no sabía de dónde habían surgido ni como habían llegado, estaban ahí y no quería que se fueran. Existía la posibilidad de que ella estuviera en contra de nosotros; existía la posibilidad de que mi hermano estuviera confundido y que ella estuviera detrás de eso, haciéndola culpable del ataque que recibí en manos de mi gemelo. Al mismo tiempo, también podía ser que ella estuviera de nuestro lado, que mi hermano se encontrara mejor, y que el ataque fuera la única manera de prevenir el error que yo estaba a punto de cometer.

Quería que solo la segunda parte de mis suposiciones fuera cierta, pero eso no cambiaba nada. Si la segunda parte era la verdadera versión de lo que estaba pasando, cabía la posibilidad de que ella y Kouichi tuvieran una relación especial, personal, sin importar las razones por las cuales yo no supiera nada al respecto. Ellos tenían el derecho de hacer de sus vidas privadas lo que quisieran, y yo no era nadie para intervenir en sus decisiones. No importaba que el mero pensamiento me rompiera el corazón o que eso significara quedarme solo para añorar y desear lo imposible.

Al final alguien tenía que sufrir, y no me importaba _nada _sufrir mi parte si mi hermano era feliz. No era que el dolor duraría por siempre, ¿Cierto?

Algún día, el tirón doloroso que inclusive en esos momentos sentía al imaginarlos juntos pasaría. Es decir, estaba más que seguro que al ver a mi hermano y a ella feliz yo también lo sería. Además, no significaba que ella y yo no podíamos ser amigos… Sólo amigos…

Había algo retorcido y completamente mal con esa imagen, sin duda alguna.

¡¿Qué estaba pensando?! Debía concentrarme en mi misión, debía mantenerme enfocado en mis objetivos; debía mantenerme fiel a mí mismo. Las distracciones no eran buenas si uno quería alcanzar las metas puestas. Ella era solamente una distracción… Sólo eso.

Decidí dedicarle unos últimos momentos a imaginar sus ojos, su sonrisa, su piel…

Era la última vez que dejaba que ella se apoderara de mi de esa forma, que dejaba que me desconcentrara de esa manera. Ya no prestaría atención a detalles personales de nuestra mínima relación. Deseaba que estuviera de nuestro lado, pero eso era todo. Ya no mas sentimentalismos. Si lo ignoraba por un tiempo suficiente, seguramente desaparecerían todos aquellos sentimientos que no debían de existir de todos modos.

Además, no podía escapar de la inminente realidad, y era mejor que no lo hiciera. Entre menos te elevas, menos duele la caída.

Y mientras imaginaba sus ojos brillar al momento en que me dedicaba una última sonrisa, me repetí que desde ese momentos me enfocaría sólo en la misión y en salir victorioso. Eso, y solamente eso. No daría cabida a más, y mucho menos para intimar con nadie.

Mi alma y mi corazón protestaron, pero a pesar de ello y de que su rostro se mantuvo en mis pensamientos aún en esos momentos, me repetí mi nueva resolución una y otra vez y decidí ya no pensar en ella de esa manera. Sin notarlo me quedé dormido.

Desperté de nuevo en lo que se sintió como un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aún recordaba mis últimos pensamientos y mi resolución final fresca en mi mente, y fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza cuando me incorporé rápidamente. Sujete mi abdomen con mis brazos cuando un dolor ardiente me envolvió. Si bien recordaba todos los disparates que había pensado anteriormente, se me había olvidado completamente el pequeño detalle que mi cuerpo se encontraba en, al parecer, un fatal estado.

"Tranquilízate, Kouji. Te lastimarás más de lo que estás".

Volví mi cabeza lentamente al lado y lo vi sentado junto a mí, mirándome con una sonrisa mientras sostenía algo parecido a una venda.

Mi corazón se estremeció y se enredo dentro de mi pecho, mi cara se encrespó ante el dolor. Yo ya había tomado una resolución al respecto. Sabía que, sin importar como estuvieran las cosas, él era mi hermano y yo lo querría siempre, independientemente de nuestra situación. Pero aún así me dolía; me dolía recordar que el me había atacado, que había elegido a una potencial desconocida sobre mí.

Que él me había robado a aquella persona.

Volví mi mirada al lado rápidamente, evitando su mirada triste, comprensiva, preocupada. ¿No podía haberme dado un poco más de tiempo para tranquilizarme? ¿No podía haber sido Takuya o alguno de los demás el que me atendiera? ¿Por qué _él_ se tenía que preocupar por mí?

"¿Qué haces aquí, Kouichi?" Pregunté descortés, inclusive más de lo que deseaba. Quería preguntar la razón por la cual no podía dejarme solo, pero esa pregunta fue lo único que mis voz pudo musitar.

Lo oí suspirar lenta y suavemente. "Kouji, por favor escúchame. No es lo que tú piensas. Yo…"

Se quedó callado y yo apreté la mandíbula frustrado. Mi alma y mi mente se encontraban en conflicto. Sentí como un frio desconcertante viajaba por mi cuerpo y como este empezaba a temblar. Necesitaba oírlo rápido. Necesitaba escuchar que lo que mi mente me gritaba no era cierto, que Kouichi no era una mala persona y que no estaba en mi contra. Por cada segundo que pasaba en aquel silencio tenso e incómodo mi agonía por verlo se incrementaba. Quería oír su voz tranquila diciéndome que estaba loco, que eran ideas locas de mi cabeza.

Apreté mis manos en puños a pesar del dolor que me causó. "Kouichi, por favor, explícame antes de que pierda la cordura… Sácame de mi confusión y de la miseria en la que estoy preso".

"Kouji…" Suspiró tristemente, alargando la mano hacía mí.

Negué tornando mi cuerpo al lado, rechazando aún su mirada. Sólo quería saber la verdad. Ante todo, quería saber la verdad.

Suspiró de nuevo y regresó a su puesto. "Muy bien, Kouji. Si una explicación es lo que quieres, la tendrás antes que todo".

Esperé lo más tranquilo que pude a que continuara, y cuando las palabras empezaron a salir de su boca tuve la satisfacción de que al fin me enteraría de todo. No podía estar todo mal si él me estaba cuidando.

"Recuerdas como me encontraba antes de que vinieras al Digimundo, ¿verdad?"

Me estremecí un poco pero asentí con la cabeza lentamente. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Me había dolido un mundo dejarlo cuando fue nuestro tiempo de partir y más aún no ser capaz de ayudarlo en lo absoluto.

"Cuando ustedes partieron, la situación empeoró… más. Ya era muy mala cuando ustedes se fueron. Perdía el sentido más a menudo y con mayor intensidad. No quise decírtelo porque sabía que te preocuparías demasiado y que te culpabas por no poder ayudarme"

En ese momento volví mis ojos llenos de reproche hacia él. ¡Me había escondido su verdadero dolor antes de que viniéramos al Digimundo! ¿Cómo…? Sus ojos observaban su regazo con suma tristeza, lo cual heló mi furia de golpe. Mi hermano había pasado por tanto, y aun así era yo quien se sentía con el derecho de reprocharle y enojarme.

Siguió sin volver sus ojos hacia mí, aunque sabía que sentía mi mirada sobre él. "La situación se volvió imposible, intolerable. Así que decidí venir tras de ustedes poco tiempo luego que se marcharon. Pero no pude pasar, Kouji. Me quedé suspendido en el camino entre los dos mundos. Vagué sin destino en aquel espacio oscuro por mucho tiempo, sin saber qué hacer o a quién recorrer, la oscuridad dominándome cada vez más y más.

"Estuve muchas veces a punto de rendirme, de cerrar los ojos y esperar el fin. No podía regresar ni venir al Digimundo; sólo me encontraba en la nada, esperando hasta que la oscuridad me consumiera del todo. Fue entonces cuando la encontré…"

Musitó una risa débil y triste, y yo observé como en sus ojos se reflejaba un sentimiento parecido a agradecimiento, a apreciación.

"Bueno… Ella me encontró a mí, más bien. O nos encontramos mutuamente, no lo sé. Pero en ese momento pude escuchar su voz en mi mente, buscándome, buscando algo. Oía que llamaba, pero no sabía si era mi imaginación jugándome trucos así que no conteste hasta después. Sólo oía su voz buscándome una y otra vez, pero no le contestaba. No sabía cómo hacerlo ni el punto de hacerlo. Pero ella seguía insistiendo, constantemente, llamando con urgencia, así que finalmente, sin esperar en realidad que me oyera, pedí su ayuda".

Me quedé atónito. Entonces, ella…

"Ella fue quien me sacó de aquel lugar, Kouji. Ella escuchó mi petición de ayuda y, de algún modo, mandó a mí lo que ahora sé es su poder, su luz. Las fuerzas y la claridad volvieron a mí cuando su cálida luz me envolvió, y fue ella quien poco a poco me trajo al Digimundo"

Por un momento hasta el aire pareció dejarme. Ella había ayudado a Kouichi. Ella había salvado a mi hermano. Ella no era mala… Ella estaba de nuestro lado. Mi cabeza se sintió ligera y empezó a girar, un intenso dolor empezando a golpear el costado de mi cerebro.

"Me fue explicando poco a poco todo, y también me describió la situación del Digimundo. Cuando la oscuridad se apoderaba de mí hasta el punto en el que casi se volvía imposible de dominar, de algún modo era capaz de comunicarme con ella. No podía ayudarme del todo por la posición en la que estábamos, pero gracias a ella no sucumbí del todo y fui capaz de mantenerme en una pieza. Pude salir al fin de aquel espacio en el momento indicado…"

Mi estómago se contrajo involuntariamente. Kouichi volvió finalmente su mirada hacia mí, pero no de manera sabedora o aclaradora. Si era posible, parecía aún más triste al tener que comunicarme lo que seguía.

"Lo lamento tanto, Kouji. Por favor, perdóname. Nunca quise atacarte. Todo pasó tan rápido… Actué de impulso, sin pensar lo que hacía. Fue lo único que pude hacer para evitar una tragedia" Bajo la cabeza, ocultando sus ojos de mi. Mi hermano se atormentaba al pensar que me había traicionado, y yo no había hecho otra cosa que no fuera pensar mal de él. ¡¿Qué tan tonto podía ser?!

"Llegué a la escena al mismo tiempo que tú, pero me sentía tan impactado que sólo pude reaccionar impulsivamente cuando te vi abalanzándote sobre ella. Y reaccione de la peor manera. Pero, compréndeme por favor, Kouji, fue lo único que pude hacer" Apretó la mandíbula fuertemente, muy parecido a mí momentos atrás. "Jamás me lo perdonare… Tú…"

Posé mi mano sobre su hombro y se cortó de repente, abriendo los ojos y volviéndome a ver sorprendido. Le dediqué una sonrisa débil mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"No te preocupes, Kouichi. Eres tú quien debe disculparme a mí. He de haber sabido de antemano que no harías algo así sin razón alguna. Discúlpame, por favor"

Kouichi abrió la boca, sorprendido y sin ser capaz de decir nada por un momento, pero luego me sonrió más tranquilo.

"Kouji… No te culpo. No nos habíamos visto y además de eso no sabias de mi condición" Sus ojos vacilaron un poco. "Además, no te culpo por haber actuado como lo hiciste… En esa ocasión, lo que viste…"

Los dos volvimos nuestras miradas hacia el lado, sintiéndonos repentinamente incómodos. Si ella no era un personaje malo, entonces, ¿Qué había pasado realmente en aquella ocasión? Algo se revolvió en mis entrañas.

"¿Qué sucedió en esa ocasión, Kouichi? ¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó?" Pregunté, quitando mi mano de su hombro y llevándola a mi regazo, mis ojos buscando los de él.

Suspiró lentamente mientras sus ojos se volvían hacía algo detrás de mí. "Creo que sería mejor que, en su momento, lo escucharas de ella"

Confundido, volví mi cabeza hacía el lugar donde veían sus ojos. Se me congeló el corazón al ver a qué se refería. A quién se refería.

No me había dado cuenta con anterioridad, pero nos encontrábamos en una especie de tienda de campaña improvisada, con un recipiente lleno de agua limpia en el centro, unas cuantas mantas y frazadas y lo que reconocí como el maletín de emergencias que Zoe había traído consigo al Digimundo. Mi estómago y mis brazos estaban cubiertos de vendas y gazas y mi cuerpo de frazadas mientras yacía en lo que parecía una cama improvisada.

Pero no fue eso lo que hizo que mi temperatura corporal bajara unos buenos grados y que emitiera un grito apagado.

Del otro lado de la tienda se encontraba _ella,_ tumbada boca arriba sobre una manta mientras otras la cubrían, una venda cubriendo su frente y alargándose por toda su cabeza. Sus brazos y su cuello también se encontraban vendados. En su rostro había una mueca de dolor y contrariedad, pero sus ojos se encontraban cerrados.

Recobré mi aliento solo para musitar un 'cómo'.

"Después de que tú te desmayaste ella también cayó inconsciente. Ninguno de los dos había despertado desde entonces. Tiene heridas medianamente graves en la espalda y piernas, pero afortunadamente pudimos tratarlas a tiempo".

"Pero, ella…"

Kouichi sonrió tristemente. "Descuida; se encuentra fuera de peligro. Zoe se ha encargado de atenderla"

Me sentí solo parcialmente tranquilo entonces. Me entraron unas ganas enormes de ver sus ojos celestes, de ver su sonrisa, de oír su voz. Quería que abriera sus ojos y me mirara, poder preguntarle como estaba, asegurarme que se encontraba bien. Todo había sido mi culpa; si yo hubiera…

"¿Y los demás? ¿Se encuentran todos bien? ¿Qué paso con los niños?"

"Tranquilízate, Kouji. Todos están bien. Los niños no tenían heridas muy graves. Han estado muy preocupados por ella, pero eso es todo. Los muchachos nos encontraron justo en el momento en que sólo yo estaba consciente. Ellos están muy preocupados por ti. Les he explicado todo en cuanto sabía, y los niños nos han dicho otras cosas más"

Volví mi mirada hacía las manos que se encontraban descansando en mi regazo. Los muchachos se encontraban bien. Los niños se encontraban bien. Todo parecía tener una mejor vista en esos momentos.

Me sentí repentinamente muy agotado.

Kouichi colocó sus manos en cada uno de mis hombres y me empujó suavemente.

"No te preocupes ya, Kouji. Todo estará bien. Cuando te recuperes por completo te enterarás de todo, ¿De acuerdo? Por ahora descansa y concéntrate en recuperarte"

Sonreí a mi hermano y cerré mis ojos, sintiendo como mi adolorida cabeza se despejaba poco a poco. Sentí la mirada de Kouichi sobre mí de manera tranquilizadora, cuidando, como si quisiera velar mis sueños. Pero ahora que sabía todo, aun cuando todavía me sentía confundido pero tranquilo, seguramente mis sueños estarían llenos de _su _sonrisa de nuevo… Estarían llenos de la sonrisa de ella, de Hikari.

Musité un 'Gracias' y un 'Lo siento' a mi hermano suavemente antes de quedarme profundamente dormido.

**¡Gracias por leer! No puedo esperar por leer sus comentarios :) Nos vemos!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Tenía planeado poner esto el domingo, pero me entretuve tanto haciendo tareas y otras cosas que al final se me olvidó por completo. Pero aquí les dejo el capítulo 9 para que los disfruten._

_Y ahora la sección de respuestas gracias a los siempre útiles consejos de OoOangeltearsOoO:_

___Lyls Zaoldyeck_: Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias por tu exquisitamente jugoso y largo review. No te miento al decirte que lo leí todo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios acerca de la historia :) 'Innocence' es una combinación, como bien tú mencionaste, de un triángulo amoroso con aventura y misterio, todo en la dosis -a mi parecer- exacta para mantener el suspenso y la atracción vivos. Ya lo había mencionado por ahí, pero vale la pena decir que es normal sentir antagonismo por el personaje que nos roba a los amores platónicos y, para variar, hace que se pongan en disputa, cierto? Te doy toda la razón. Siendo yo en el otro lado, seguramente sentiría lo mismo. 

_Ahora, a tu duda:_

_En esa etapa de la historia, concretamente en los momentos antes, durante y luego del sueño, Hikari NO sabe quién es la persona de sus sueños. Conoce los rasgos 'principales' de su rostro -como sus ojos- y su voz (pero esto hasta el sueño descrito en el capítulo 7)._

_Cuando ella menciona a su 'hermano' ella no sabe quién es, que apariencia tiene, y MUCHO MENOS que es su hermano gemelo. En el sueño, siendo un tipo de adelanto o dejavu o fastforward o como quieran llamarlo, Hikari solo CONOCE el hecho de que la persona de sus sueños (ya sea Kouji o Kouichi) se siente celosa con respecto a su hermano. Ahora, ustedes como lectores TAMPOCO saben cuál de los dos gemelos es, pues solo saben que Hikari sueña y describe los rasgos COMUNES entre Kouichi y Kouji. Y, si ustedes no saben, pues menos la pobre Hikari. No se preocupen, ese es el punto :D_

_Ahora pasemos a la escena donde se relata por primera vez una conversación entre Hikari y Kouichi (que ahora todos sabemos que en efecto es Kouichi) y unas cuantas partes después. Al solo conocer su voz, Hikari simplemente ASUME que la persona de sus sueños es el dueño de la voz en problemas (Kouichi), que se comunica con ella de vez en cuando. Es decir, ella piensa que SOLO hay UNO y que son la misma persona (voz y sueño). Por ello, cuando Kouji llega a la escena del ataque y ve sus ojos y su rostro ella piensa que es el niño de sus sueños y, por consecuencia según ella, el niño dueño de la voz. Ahí es cuando entra la gran sorpresa cuando aparece Kouichi. Recuerden que cuando Kouji ataca a Hikari el no musita NI UNA palabra, así que cuando Kouichi le habla, estando ella aun sorprendida de que hayan DOS muchachos iguales al de sus sueños, Hikari se da cuenta que el niño de sus sueños NO ES el dueño de la voz que le hablaba de vez en cuando; SON DOS PERSONAS DIFERENTES Y NO LA MISMA COMO ELLA PENSABA AL PRINCIPIO. En ese momento ella acepta que Kouichi es, sin lugar a dudas, el dueño de la voz, pero no sabe a ciencia cierta cuál de los dos es el niño de sus sueños y tampoco está tan segura de que el niño de sus sueños y el dueño de la voz sean la misma persona (como lo estaba antes de conocer a los gemelos)._

_Se preguntarán, ¿Cómo es que ella no sabe que Kouichi es también el niño de sus sueños? ¿Por qué lo duda? Pues, a lo largo de la confusión luego de que Kouichi apareciera, el punto era transmitirles a ustedes que Hikari siente una conexión inexplicable y asombrosa con Kouji. Es así como ella sabe que Kouichi es, por lo menos hasta ese momento, SOLAMENTE el dueño de la voz. Ahora, quien es el protagonista de sus sueños aun está por verse. Lo único que ustedes y que Hikari saben es que por la extraña e inexplicable conexión que ella siente con Kouji se rehúsa a proclamar a Kouichi como el niño de sus sueños y se debate por saber quién es en realidad._

_¿No sé si me explique? Mira que me salió algo larga la explicación. Espero no haberte confundido más y haber podido aclarar tus dudas._

_MemoriesOfRhapsody: Muchas gracias!! Wow, un oscar, tú crees? *sonrojada* Me encanta mezclar muchas cosas para tener una trama interesante y con moderación. Creo que el misterio es nato en mi, jaja (H)! Trato de mantener/escribir esta historia como a mí me gustaría que las historias que leo fueran y, afortunadamente, así es mi forma de escribir e idear historias. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo! Significa mucho para mí :)_

_OoOangeltearsOoO: ¿Puedes decirme que haría sin ti? Tú también me simpatizas! Jaja, pues creo que ya he respondido tus múltiples PDs así que aprovecho solo para recordarte que eres lo máximo! Tus consejos me hacen mejor persona y escritora :)_

_Eso fue algo largo, no? Bueno, hoy si los dejo para que lean la historia. Me encantaría seguir escuchando sus opiniones en reviews :) __**Muchas gracias a todos por leer!**__ Me hacen muy, muy feliz!_

* * *

Dos días después me encontraba listo para seguir y con energías renovadas. Luego de la charla con mi hermano mis fuerzas se recuperaron magnífica y maravillosamente, y me sentí feliz de poder unirme a mis amigos en el cuido de los niños mientras retomábamos el viaje. Me sentí muy contento al ver a mis amigos y a los niños sanos y alegres. En pocos días, los niños ya nos habían tomado cariño y, como era de suponer, nos habían robado el corazón a todos, especialmente a Zoe.

Cuando al fin me sentí lo suficientemente bien como para dejar la pequeña tienda en la que me recuperaba, los niños animosos me abordaron con una serie de preguntas, cada una más interesante que la otra, acerca de cómo se sentía transformarse en un digimon, qué se sentía ser un guerrero legendario y como se sentía ser el guerrero de la luz.

Según Takuya, ellos pasaron por el mismo interrogatorio días antes, así que tuve que ceder y explicar muchas cosas de las que, en ocasiones, ni yo mismo estaba seguro. Los niños se sentaron a mi alrededor escuchando atentos y maravillados mientras yo intentaba explicarles que se sentía digi-evolucionar y convertirse en un ser totalmente distinto.

"¿Y también es así cuando usas el digi-spirit bestia?" Preguntó uno de los niños.

Sonreí. Jamás me había puesto a pensar cómo es que logré acostumbrarme a convertirme en un ser que ni siquiera se parecía a mi constitución humana. Es decir, había andado a gatas pero correr en cuatro patas era totalmente distinto. "Sí, es algo así. Creo que la energía te absorbe de tal modo que olvidas tu propia esencia. En mi caso, cuando digi-evoluciono, me concentro en ganar la batalla, en avanzar, en concluir mi misión. Todo lo demás solo… sucede. No sé cómo explicarlo correctamente".

"¡Asombroso!" Exclamó una niña sentada a mis pies. Se paró de golpe y extendió sus brazos a los lados. "Quisiera ser un digimon y poder volar por los cielos" Y luego corrió pretendiendo que sus brazos eran sus alas y que cruzaba el cielo como un digimon majestuoso.

Los otros niños rieron y rápidamente se le unieron, jugando y exclamando emocionados qué tipo de ser digital serían, cuál sería su especialidad y sus ataques. Reían y jugaban alegremente, viviendo sus propios sueños, ajenos al peligro y a la situación en la que se encontraban. Así debía de ser. Ellos no tenían por qué sufrir más de lo necesario.

"A ellos siempre les ha emocionado la idea de humanos convertidos en digimons"

Volví mi rostro al lado para observar a una pequeña palmon que, por el momento, era la principal encargada de los niños. Según Kouichi, ella se encontraba con los niños desde antes y en el momento del ataque y ayudaba con el cuido de los pequeños.

"¿Fuiste tú quien les contó anécdotas de los digi-spirits de los diez guerreros?"

Palmon negó con la cabeza, su mirada fija en los niños jugando frente a nosotros. "No, fue la señorita Hikari quien les contó historias de los guerreros y les dijo que ustedes, unos humanos como ellos, podían transformarse en digimons. Los niños casi estallan de emoción cuando se enteraron que no solamente se transformaban en un simple digimon pero en un verdadero guerrero legendario".

Mi estómago dio un vuelco inesperado y me sentí repentinamente frío. Miré hacía el suelo sin saber qué decir y teniendo pocas ganas de hacerlo. Sí, yo estaba feliz de que los niños se encontraban bien y ya estuvieran a nuestro cuidado, pero mi felicidad no estaba completa, y la razón de que así fuera era una muchacha que yacía dormida a unos cuantos pasos lejos de mí.

Yo ya estaba prácticamente sanado… Pero ella aún no despertaba.

A simple vista sus heridas ya se encontraban mucho mejor y su apariencia había mejorado considerablemente en los últimos dos días, pero aún no abría sus ojos ni recuperaba la razón por completo. Eso me llenaba de angustia. ¿Qué tal si algo andaba mal más allá de lo que podíamos ver? No quería ni pensar en que se encontraba en una situación parecida a la de mi hermano hace unos días.

Varías veces había dirigido mi mirada hacía ella, perdiéndome en mis pensamientos hasta que algo o alguien me sacaba de mi trance. La veía ahí, acostada sobre una sábana, con cara serena y respiración tranquila, simplemente durmiendo… Pero no despertando. Las únicas veces que despertaba era en arrebatos en donde preguntaba frenéticamente por los niños, queriendo saber cómo se encontraban. Y aunque estos ataques habían disminuido considerable tanto en cantidad como en intensidad, eran escenas que me partían el alma. Sus ojos celestes desenfocados no miraban a nadie en especial mientras se retorcía y preguntaba frenéticamente por los niños.

Zoe, quien se había tomado el trabajo de ser su enfermera personal, le susurraba una y otra vez que todo iba a estar bien y trataba de relajarla para que no se lastimara ella misma en su arrebato, pero Hikari no se tranquilizaba hasta haber escuchado la voz de palmon o de alguno de los niños. Luego de escuchar de alguno de ellos que todo se encontraba bien, caía de nuevo en un profundo sueño, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Nada había dicho yo a mis amigos ni a mi hermano de los sentimientos que yo guardaba por ella, así que me sentí incapaz de ofrecer mi ayuda para cuidarla. No es que me avergonzara de mis sentimientos o no me sintiera dispuesto a mostrar mi afecto públicamente. Yo estaba asustado; asustado de sentirme así por alguien a quien sólo había visto una vez cara a cara, con quién nunca había hablado y con quien no debería tener sueños. Estaba asustado y confundido. Mi naturaleza me gritaba que guardar sentimientos por alguien y de esa manera era totalmente ridículo e innecesario, dada la situación en la que nos encontrábamos y la relación que tenía con ella. Pero también estaba la otra parte, la que hacía que mi corazón se acelerara y que sintiera un hoyo en mi estómago cada vez que la veía o que pensaba en ella, la parte que guardaba todos aquellos sentimientos, inexplicables e inesperados, pero que aún estaban ahí, y, principalmente, esa otra parte me gritaba que no importaba que tuviera o no sentido. Hasta cierto punto yo apoyaba esa parte de mí; estuviera o no en lo correcto mi parte racional, tuvieran o no razón de ser, los sentimientos y reacciones que experimentaba con ella no se estaban yendo a ningún lado y ni siquiera estaban disminuyendo. Yo no quería que lo hicieran, y tampoco lo hacían a pesar de las ocasiones en las que me concentraba en ser una persona centrada en mi misión y sin tiempo para algo mas y mucho menos para eso.

Así que, ¿En qué quedaba yo luego de todo el dilema en mi cabeza? Exactamente como me encontraba en esos momentos: confundido, asustado, debatido entre ser o no racional y que era lo correcto mientras admiraba desde lejos las delicadas facciones de su rostro.

"¿Está preocupada por ella, verdad? Por la señorita Hikari…"

Volví mis ojos sorprendidos hacía palmon que me miraba sin inmutarse. Había sido capturado observándola de nuevo, y sin ser capaz de dar una explicación, me limite a ruborizarme y a ver al repentinamente interesante suelo.

"Ella estará bien. Es un ser fuerte de espíritu" Me aseguró, quizá ajena totalmente a las razones por las cuales yo podría estar demasiado preocupado por ella o quizá totalmente al tanto de que mi preocupación por ella iba más allá de las razones obvias.

"Yo no…" Traté de explicar, de justificarme, pero me quedé sin palabras y palmon ni siquiera volvió a verme. La pequeña digimon era más suspicaz de lo que pensaba, y era más comprensiva hacía los sentimientos humanos de los esperado.

Lentamente se apartó de mí sin decirme más nada. Yo la seguí con la mirada hasta que la vi detenerse cerca de los niños y luego unirse en su juego.

Suspiré. Sabía que mi actitud era desconcertante, pero no podía decidir nada ni actuar de diferente manera cuando no podía concentrarme en nada más que no fuera verla despertar sana y salva. No podía pensar en otra cosa que en maneras en las que podíamos hacerla sentirse mejor.

Observé cómo Zoe doblaba y guardaba mantas limpias en su bolso mientras Kouichi recogía las sucias para colocarlas aparte. Takuya, J.P y Tommy se encontraban buscando leña en el bosque para esta noche junto con Bokomon y Neemon. Me había ofrecido para ir con ellos, pero debido a mis heridas recién sanadas se me fue negado acompañarlos. Zoe, siendo la encargada de Hikari y segunda al cuidado de los niños, había decidió quedarse para seguir con su misión actual y Kouichi sugirió quedarse para ayudarle en cualquier cosa que necesitara y para cuidar de mí también.

"Kouichi" Llamó suavemente Zoe a mi hermano, volviéndolo a ver sonriente. "¿Me harías el favor de cambiar las vendas de la cabeza de Hikari? Ya es hora de hacerlo pero quiero guardar estas mantas antes de que se ensucien"

Sentí un pinchazo en el estómago que traté lo mejor que pude de ignorar mientras veía a mi hermano sonreírle a la rubia mientras decía "Sí, con gusto. ¿Dónde están las vendas nuevas?"

"Junto a ella, en la caja blanca"

"De acuerdo" Dijo él, volviéndose a la carpa y caminando hacía ella.

Miré como se arrodillaba junto a Hikari y tomaba la caja blanca para extraer un paquete de vendas nuevo. Sentí algo mi garganta ardía repentinamente en llamas al ver como tomaba delicadamente la cabeza de Hikari entre sus manos y empezaba a quitar lentamente el vendaje viejo. Contemplé el trabajo suave y delicado de sus manos queriendo ser yo quien la atendiera de la misma manera en que él lo estaba haciendo. Noté como se esforzaba por no hacer ningún movimiento brusco o torpe. En mi paranoia, aquella dedicación pareció demasiado peligrosa.

¿Acaso mi hermano… también… él… Hikari…?

Pero no logré completar el pensamiento porque justamente cuando pensé en ella sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras se incorporaba arrebatadamente. Su mirada estaba justamente dirigida a mí, sentado unos cuantos pasos lejos de ella, pero no lograban verme o enfocarse en mí. Sus pupilas dilatadas y sus ojos irritados no lograban reconocer nada. Empezó a preguntar desesperadamente por los niños, y con cada palabra que pronunciaba parecía como sí se asfixiara. Empezó a temblar violentamente, tratando de levantarse totalmente.

Kouichi y Zoe parecían tener la misma expresión de terror en sus rostros, inmovilizados ante la escena frente a ellos. Preocupado por su bienestar, reaccioné rápidamente y busqué frenéticamente a palmon con mis ojos.

La encontré jugando con los niños ahora algo alejados de donde nos encontrábamos. Tomé aire y empecé a llamarla lo más fuerte que pude con mi garganta repentinamente seca, pero entre alborotos, risas y juegos, la digimon parecía no enterarse de mis gritos.

Volví mi mirada desesperada hacía Kouichi, a quien mis gritos habían despertado de su shock temporal. En nuestras miradas se reflejaba la misma angustia mientras los gritos de Hikari aumentaban tanto en desesperación como en violencia. Con dolor intenté pararme e ir hacía ellos lo más rápido que podía, pero me quedé quieto al ver el modo en que Kouichi reaccionaba ante la situación.

Kouichi agarró los hombros de la eufórica Hikari fuertemente con sus manos y la volteó lo suficiente para colocarla totalmente frente a él. A pesar de que estaba viendo a Kouichi frente a frente, Hikari no pareció notarlo y siguió llamando y llamando por los niños con ojos perdidos. Pero no fue eso lo que me paró en seco. Luego de segundos, Kouichi la atrajo hacía si rápidamente, envolviéndola en sus brazos de modo que ella no tuviera tiempo para escapar ni espacio para forcejear demasiado.

Vi como Kouichi cerraba los ojos al apretarla fuertemente contra él mientras ella forcejeaba entre sus brazos, aún llamando a los niños. Kouichi colocó una de sus manos sobre la parte trasera de la cabeza de Hikari para colocarla en su hombro, acariciando su pelo una y otra vez mientras susurraba lo que imaginé eran palabras de aliento en su oído.

Lenta pero efectivamente, el forcejeó y los gritos de Hikari empezaron a menguar hasta que, por fin, se detuvo completamente. Al ver eso, Kouichi la dejó ir lo suficiente como para que ella fuera capaz de separarse un poco. Mi corazón se estremeció al ver que sus ojos ya no se encontraban tan vacíos ni desenfocados; de hecho, algo de la luz tan característica de ella había regresado a ellos, y lo pude notar porque apareció justo en el momento en que su mirada se encontró con la de Kouichi.

Tranquila y segura aún en las brazos de Kouichi, Hikari extendió una de sus manos lentamente hacía el rostro de mi hermano. Insegura, primero tocó su mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos. Pude ver como temblaba mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en los de Kouichi, pero luego de unos momentos posó su mano completa sobre su mejilla en un gesto gentil. Kouichi le sonrió y le susurró que todo estaba bien lo suficientemente alto para que yo lograra escucharlo.

Hikari pareció tratar lo mejor que pudo de regresar la sonrisa con una mueca y un movimiento raro en sus labios, pero al no lograrlo, empezó a descender lentamente al pecho de Kouichi. El brillo que había empezado a aparecer en sus ojos se fue tan pronto como vino, y al momento en que su mano cayó de su rostro y que su frente topo con el pecho de Kouichi había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno en sus ojos.

Kouichi la estrechó entre sus brazos un rato más hasta que la acostó sobre la sábana de nuevo, anunciando que se había quedado dormida de nuevo.

Zoe suspiró tranquila y volvió a sus quehaceres. Mi hermano volvió su mirada en esos momentos para encontrarse con la mía, pero lo que encontré en sus ojos no fue lo que esperaba pero tampoco algo que pudiese leer. Sin embargo, él si pudo ver algo en mi ojos que hizo que su rostro se entristeciera. Qué fue lo que encontró no sé, pues mi cabeza era un torbellino de pensamientos y mi corazón una marea de sentimientos. Me negaba a reparar en lo que acababa de pasar pero también a mostrar mi debilidad, mi tristeza y como me había afectado, así que traté de aclarar mi expresión lo más que pude para asentir mi cabeza hacía él lo más neutralmente que pude y rápidamente volví mi mirada hacía los niños que jugaban.

Sentí la mirada de mi hermano sobre mí unos momentos más hasta que escuché algo parecido a un suspiro y luego sus pasos alejándose. Sin embargo, no volví mi mirada ni siquiera cuando lo escuché hablando con Zoe acerca de la cena. Desde donde ellos estaban parecería que yo estaba tranquilamente sentado vigilando a los niños y a palmon, ajenos a lo que acaba de pasar, pero con mis ojos cerrados no podía ver a nadie ni poner atención a nada más que no fuese mi dolorido corazón que latía rápidamente mientras el agujero que había permanecido en mi pecho por días enteros aumentaba dolorosamente de tamaño.

Tiempo después nos encontrábamos todos reunidos alrededor de la fogata mientras comíamos la cena en silencio. Ni siquiera el viento se atrevía a interrumpir nuestro silencio. Pero aquel no era un estado pacífico en el cual las palabras no eran necesarias. Un sentimiento de tristeza pura y gruesa se apoderaba de nosotros, haciendo imposible hacer inclusive un comentario acerca de la cena que comíamos. Todos parecíamos enfocarnos en nuestros pensamientos mientras masticábamos con mirada ausente, distraída. Inclusive los niños, siempre incapaces de mantenerse quietos, parecían faltos de la energía que los caracterizaba.

Y aquel estado depresivo empezó cuando contamos lo sucedido momentos antes.

Cuando Takuya y los demás llegaron esa tarde luego de haber recogido leña y frutas para la cena, Zoe Y Kouichi se encargaron de relatar el episodio que Hikari había sufrido. A pesar de que no era nuevo, algo de toda aquella situación tenía el poder de menguar la alegría y los ánimos de todos. No conocíamos a Hikari, y aún así su situación nos llenaba de pesar a todos. Ni hablar de lo que me hacía sentir a mí. Y para empeorar las cosas, las caras de tristeza que ponían los niños cada vez que Hikari tenía un ataque era tan arrebatadoras, tan desconsoladas, que el ambiente se teñía de sus sentimientos de preocupación.

Los minutos se sentían largos y pesados mientras todos deseábamos que ella se recuperara y se uniera a nosotros pronto. Sabía que los niños sufrían mucho por su ausencia, y cada día que pasaba sin que ella despertara por completo era como si fuera un golpe directo a sus corazones. Hikari los había cuidado y protegido inclusive sobre su misma vida y ellos lo sabían muy bien. Una mezcla de tristeza por la persona por la que habían tomado mucho cariño y culpabilidad se reflejaba en los rostros de los niños en aquella fría noche.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Akashi? A penas has probado tu cena" Dijo Zoe al pequeño sentado a sus pies, mostrándole una sonrisa triste pero solidaria. "¿Acaso no te gusta?"

El pequeño negó con la cabeza mientras observaba su plato casi lleno con ojos tristes. "No, no es eso… Es que estoy preocupado por Hikari".

Zoe colocó su mano amorosamente sobre el hombro del pequeño y le dirigió una mirada comprensiva. "No te preocupes, Akashi. Ella estará bien más pronto de lo que crees".

El pequeño esbozó una sonrisa débil mientras un sollozo suave se escuchó del otro lado de la fogata. La pequeña Kyou miraba hacía el suelo mientras limpiaba con una mano sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas y con la otra sostenía el plato de su cena. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos opacos delataban la profunda tristeza que agobiaba su alma. Sentí como se me partía el alma ante la escena. No importaba cuánto quisiéramos protegerlos y esconder el peligro de la situación; si Hikari no se encontraba bien y junto a ellos, nunca serían completamente felices, y lo podía ver en la tristeza que compartían y que se podía ver claramente en sus ojos.

Takuya, conmovido, tomó a la pequeña niña en sus brazos y la colocó sobre sus piernas mientras colocaba su cabeza en su pecho y acariciaba su largo cabello con una mano, dejándola sollozar. Todos los niños parecieron comprender y compartir la angustia de la pequeña Kyou, y todos dejaron su plato aparte y miraron hacía el suelo.

"Niños…" Susurró Zoe, lágrimas empezando a brotar en sus ojos. Todos bajamos la cabeza, abrumados por nuestra propia tristeza, sin algo bueno que decir.

"Vamos" Dijo de repente J.P., parándose y pasando su mirada por todos. "No podemos estar así. Yo sé que están preocupados por ella, pero estoy seguro que ella no quisiera que se pusieran triste. Les aseguro que ella se pondrá bien pronto"

Los niños volvieron su rostro hacía J.P. sin estar completamente convencidos.

"Es verdad" Dijo Takuya, limpiando una lágrima del rostro de la pequeña niña en sus brazos mientras ella lo veía con ojos desconsolados. "Tenemos que mantener la fe; por ella, por el bien del Digimundo".

"¿Cómo llegaran sus energías hacia ella con esas caras largas?" Rió suavemente Zoe, palmeando el hombro de Akashi. "No han comido bien últimamente. ¿Qué les parece si luego de cenar jugamos un rato? Haré que los demás se transformen para ustedes, ¿De acuerdo?"

Al oír esto, los niños sonrieron alegres y asintieron sus cabezas re-animados; Kyou inclusive sonrió a Takuya mientras limpiaba las últimas lágrimas en sus ojos. Sonreí al ver el ánimo renovado de los niños; al parecer tendríamos que montar todo un espectáculo para ellos esta noche, pero era un pequeño precio para ver sus caras sonrientes de nuevo. Al menos yo me sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para borrar la tristeza de sus rostros aunque fuera por un momento.

"¡Vaya! Jamás imaginé que llegaría el día en que tendrían que convencerlos para que comieran"

Todos nuestros ojos se ensancharon mientras volvíamos nuestras miradas sorprendidas hacía donde venia la voz.

Esa voz… No podía confundirla… No podía ser cierto…

Mientras mis ojos se desorbitaban al captar la imagen frente a mí, aire llenó mis pulmones en una bocanada y mi corazón empezó a latir tan frenéticamente que pensé que se saldría de mi pecho a tirones. Parada justo afuera de la tienda, con una manta cubriendo sus hombros y los ojos cansados se encontraba _ella_, sonriendo suavemente mientras se sostenía de la tienda con una mano, aún débil.

"Hi-Hikari…" Susurró Akashi, parándose lentamente y sacudiendo su cabeza como para despertarse de un sueño. Pero, al igual que él, no importaba cuantas veces cerrara y abriera mis ojos. Ella estaba ahí, sonriendo, el fuego reflejándose espléndidamente en el brillo de sus ojos. No podía creerlo… No podíamos creerlo… Nadie reaccionó en segundos que parecieron larguísimos.

¿Cuántas veces habían imaginado esa escena? ¿Cuántas veces habían querido que ella les sonriera de la manera que lo estaba haciendo? ¿Cuánto tiempo había parecido aquella eterna espera?

No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero podía imaginar el sentimiento de incredulidad del que trataban de despertar. No sabía cuántas veces lo habían imaginado o cuánto tiempo habían estado esperando los niños que ahora la miraban con estupor, pero _sí _sabía cuántas veces _yo_ lo había imaginado, cuánto tiempo _yo _había esperado por el momento en que sus labios mostraran aquella sonrisa y aquellos ojos brillaran en aquella única manera.

Era real… Ella era real… Y finalmente había despertado.

El pequeño Akashi dejó ir un grito ahogado mientras los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Corrió a ella con todo lo que tenía seguido rápidamente por los demás niños y por palmon. Hikari rió mientras se agachaba para encontrarlos, sus brazos abiertos para recibir a los niños que se juntaron a su alrededor y empezaron a sollozar en su abrazo. Pero ahora no lloraban de tristeza, de desconsuelo o de preocupación; lloraban felices de verla, de tenerla de regreso.

Sólo pude sonreír ante la escena. Mi corazón se lleno de un sentimiento de calidez, de tranquilidad. Ella se encontraba bien, y eso me hacía infinitamente feliz. Oí como Zoe susurraba entre lágrimas que se alegraba de que Hikari se encontrara bien y de reojo vi a los demás asintiendo en aprobación. Todo parecía diferente. Nuevas y renovadas esperanzas brillaron en nuestros corazones.

Pasara lo que pasara, todo iba a estar bien.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos cerrados y abrazando fuertemente a todos los niños en su alcance, Hikari susurró suavemente "Ya, ya. Todo está bien".

**

* * *

**

¿Qué les pareció? Me muero por leer todos y cada uno de sus comentarios. Muchísimas gracias por leer! Dejen un review, si? Por favorrr :D Gracias de nuevo, y nos vemos!


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola a todos! Bueno, bueno… Déjenme empezar ofreciéndoles mis más sinceras, sentidas y profundas disculpas por tardarme tanto para poner este capítulo. ¡Fueron más de dos semanas! En verdad lo lamento. No quisiera excusarme con mi vida fuera de FFnet, pero he estado ocupadísima con la universidad y he ocupado mi tiempo libre para dormir v_v Espero no volverme a tardar tanto para actualizar, pero espero que tengan paciencia conmigo y no nos abandonen ni a mí ni a la historia :D_

_Entre otras noticias, he subido otra historia :D 'A Whisper Of Love', basada en los personajes de Digimon Frontier en un Universo Alternativo, esta historia tiene de protagonista a Kouichi. La había tenido en mente desde hace un tiempo y por fin pude ordenarla en mi cabeza y escribir el primer capítulo :) Espero que encuentren el tiempo para echarle un vistazo y contarme que piensan._

_Ahora, a las respuestas:_

_MemoriesOfRhapsody: Mmm… que Hikari muera… Parece interesante v_v Pero si es buena chica, no? Habrá que evaluar v_v No, no es cierto! Ya veremos qué es lo que tiene planeado para Hikari la mente malévola de StreetsOfMisery *risa malévola*_

_Lyls Zaoldyeck: Yo también lloré al escribir algunas partes T_T cuando escribo partes íntimas, como la escena entre Kouichi y Hikari del capítulo pasado, lo hago imaginándome a mí misma en el lugar de Hikari o en una escena bastante parecida, así que no puedo evitar ponerme sobre-sentimental y melosa. Unas veces más que otras, me resulta difícil mantenerme 'neutral' entre Kouji y Kouichi… ¡Inclusive tengo que convencerme de mantenerme fiel al plot original! Jajajaja Quién se quedará con quién está aún por verse!_

_Angeltears: Una vez vi una imitación tan original de digivice que me costó este y otros mundos alejarme para no comprarlo v_v principalmente porque sabía que llegaría a mi casa y no podría digi-evolucionar v_v qué días aquellos jajaja! Si tuviera una gemela, que conflictivo sería sentir que ella y yo estamos en pos de la misma persona v_v No te preocupes, ya entraremos de lleno al problema del Digimundo *risa malévola*_

_Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos por leer :D Disculpen la tardanza pero espero que el capítulo lo compense, aunque es más corto de lo normal. Espero oír los comentarios y preguntas de todos después en reviews :D Disfruten!_

* * *

Hikari sonreía distraídamente mientras pasaba los dedos suavemente sobre los cabellos de Kyou, quien dormía pacíficamente sobre sus pies con una sonrisa en el rostro. Hikari se encontraba un poco lejos de la fogata donde nos encontrábamos los muchachos y yo debido a que todos los niños se habían quedado dormidos a su alrededor aun con lágrimas en sus ojos. Observé un destello cálido en su mirada mientras contemplaba a la niña dormida en su regazo en un silencio que se sentía pacífico, tranquilizador. En la sorpresa al verla parada afuera de la tienda ninguno de nosotros musitó una palabra, tampoco lo hicimos al momento en que los sollozos de los niños disminuyeron, y no lo hacíamos en ese momento cuando finalmente se habían quedado dormidos.

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando vi como se inclinaba suave y lentamente hacia la pequeña Kyou para plantarle un dulce beso en la frente. La pequeña había rechazado la idea de despegarse de Hikari mientras pudiera evitarlo y se había quedado dormida en su regazo mientras sollozaba de felicidad y la veía como algún tipo de espejismo.

Yo podía identificarme con ella, con todos ellos. Había imaginado y soñado tantas veces con el momento en que ella finalmente despertara, que se encontrara bien y que se uniera a nosotros que en aquel instante cuando la vi parada dedicándonos una sonrisa tierna pensé que era mi mente jugando trucos; quería con toda mi alma verla sonreír alegremente como lo hacía en ese momento, así que decidir que no era mi imaginación me costó más de lo que creí. No quería ilusionarme para luego descubrir que, en efecto, había sido una jugarreta de mis desbordados sueños.

Mientras los segundos transcurrían al fin pude darme cuenta que no era ninguna broma; ella había despertado. Ella realmente estaba ahí, rodeada de los niños que lloraban mientras ella misma lo hacía suavemente, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos mientras sus labios sonreían.

La veía sentada solo unos cuantos pasos lejos de mí, rodeada de los niños que ella adoraba, y me sentí feliz de tenerla tan cerca y tan alcanzable por primera vez y, al mismo tiempo, sentía una ansiedad profunda carcomiendo por dentro. Quería hablar, decirle algo, cualquier cosa, que me encontraba feliz de verla bien, pero nada salió de mis labios; mi boca repentinamente seca ni siquiera logró abrirse. Luego de pensarlo con anterioridad, supe necesario disculparme con ella por, bueno… Yo intenté matarla, me doliera o no o por como las cosas se presentaron, y no era algo que simplemente podíamos ignorar y seguir adelante… Al menos yo no podía hacerlo. Quería expresarle mis más sinceras disculpas, mis explicaciones, y esperar a que ella comprendiera y pudiéramos empezar una relación normal.

Quería que mis sueños se hicieran realidad: Poder hablar largamente con ella, poder disfrutar de su sonrisa a todo momento, disfrutar de su compañía, protegerla y proteger junto a ella a los niños… Sólo tenía que encontrar el momento adecuado para hablar con ella a solas. No estaba listo para declarar mis sentimientos frente a todos, pero no podía ignorar la necesidad imperiosa que se había vuelto para mí el que ella supiera que mis intenciones nunca habían sido, ni serían, las de lastimarla.

En ese momento, sentados todos alrededor de la cálida fogata, tranquilos y contentos, no encontré exactamente el momento que estaba pensando, así que me limite a observarla de vez en cuando, mirar la fogata y pasar mi mirada sobre las aliviadas y expectantes caras de los demás. Ellos, al igual que yo, querían saberlo todo, querían respuestas.

Como leyendo mis pensamientos, Hikari inesperadamente suspiró y colocó las manos a su lado. Levantó el rostro y pasó su mirada sobre nuestros rostros, logrando que mi estómago saltara al posar su mirada sobre mis ojos. Vi como algo en su mirada flaqueaba y desaparecía al momento en que yo lo captaba. ¿Había sido mi imaginación o ella en serio…?

"Hay tantas cosas que decir…" Dijo suavemente, sonriendo mientras elevaba su mirada hacia las estrellas en el cielo negro.

La contemplé como quien observa la más fina pieza de arte. Estaba al alcance de mis manos, y aún así jamás la sentí tan lejos. ¿Cómo aquel ser angelical posaría sus ojos sobre mí con una mirada distinta? Yo no era merecedor de su amor, de sus caricias, de sus labios… Yo había intentado matarla, y aunque no sintiera venir de ella ningún sentimiento de reproche o resentimiento, yo jamás me olvidaría ni perdonaría el hecho de que si no hubiera sido por la intervención de mi hermano, ella hubiera muerto en mis manos.

Los niños jamás me lo perdonarían si lo supieran, estaba seguro. Si alguien fuera capaz de escuchar los pensamientos que me atormentaban cuando me abalancé sobre ella un par de días atrás no sería capaz de verme con los mismos ojos. Yo no la merecía… No había en mí alguna cualidad que me hiciera digno de su sonrisa…

Y aún así me encontré anhelando sus manos, su cabello, sus brillantes ojos azules, su rostro… Quise tenerla entre mis brazos y susurrarle una y otra vez que lo sentía, que me perdonara. Pero sabía que no iba a ser capaz de hacer algo. Una simple mirada de ella me detendría para siempre y sabía que desde ese momento yo nunca volvería a deshonrarla con una mirada o con alguna palabra. El día en que ella me rechazara yo nunca volvería a ser el mismo. Por ello es que decidí nunca intentar acercarme más de lo que debía. Yo me disculparía, sí, y trataría de llevar una relación civilizada, pero nada más. Los sentimientos que yo guardaba por ella, decidí, estarían mejor guardados en lo profundo de mi ser, sin que nadie más que yo supiera de ellos. Los dejaría libres para que dominaran mis sueños, mis instintos, pero jamás frente a alguien. Los guardaría para mí mismo, para mi propio tormento, y nada más.

Era lo único que podía hacer… Era la única salida que encontré. Pasaría mis días preguntándome qué hubiera pasado si yo le hubiera confesado mis sentimientos, cómo todo a mí alrededor cambiaría, y me daría el placentero lujo de imaginar que ella respondía mis sentimientos, que ella también me quería. Aquel futuro brillante me pareció más atractivo que pasar mis días recordando una y otra vez sus ojos fríos rechazándome, lo cual era, sin lugar a dudas, lo que me esperaba si ella se enterara de la velocidad con que mi corazón latía cuando la veía.

"No sería correcto si no nos presentamos formalmente, ¿Cierto?" Rió suavemente Zoe, levantándose y yendo a su mochila rápidamente. "Pero, primero que nada, cubramos a los niños para que no se resfríen".

Hikari sonrió tiernamente a Zoe. "Sí, tienes razón. Muchas gracias".

Zoe devolvió la sonrisa mientras Hikari se levantaba con cuidado, dejando a Kyou recostada sobre el pasto. Entre las dos arroparon con sábanas limpias, J.P y Takuya se encargaron de colocarlos bien y asegurarse de que estuvieran dormidos y Tommy, Kouichi y yo nos encargamos de recoger y apilar los platos olvidados de la cena. Ya cuando todo estuvo listo y los niños se encontraban seguramente acostados, nos volvimos a reunir alrededor de la fogata. Ninguno musitó palabra por unos instantes, solo observábamos el fuego con miradas perdidas y miles de pensamientos recorriendo nuestras mentes.

"Bueno…" Empezó Zoe, sonrojándose un poco mientras sonreía a Hikari. "¿Qué les parece si nos presentamos?"

"¡Seguro!" Empezó Takuya animoso, volviendo su mirada hacia Hikari. "Mi nombre es Takuya Kanbara y voy en último año"

J.P le siguió. "Mi nombre es J.P Shibayama y voy a primer año en la Universidad"

"Soy Tommy Himi y me alegra finalmente conocerte"

Por la posición en que todos estábamos sentados era mi turno de presentarme. Justo cuando iba a decir mi nombre a secas, su sonrisa tierna se poso sobre mí y mi estómago se contrajo dolorosamente y la garganta se me hizo un nudo. Bajé mi rostro rápidamente al momento en que sentí mis mejillas ardiendo en vergüenza y frustración y las miradas curiosas de todos sobre mí. Tenía que decir algo; tenía que decir algo rápido.

"Hikari, él es mi hermano gemelo Kouji. Él, Takuya y yo somos compañeros en la escuela y hemos sigo amigos desde nuestro primer viaje al Digimundo".

Levanté mi mirada sorprendida y agradecida hacia Kouichi. En momentos como ese es que yo no podía dejar de apreciar el hecho de que mi hermano que conociera tan bien y que siempre velara por mi bienestar. Me sentía algo apenado de no haber podido hablar, pero sobre todo me sentía preocupado porque aquello podía conducir a mis amigos a lo que exactamente no quería que nadie supiera. Aún así, no pude evitar pensar… ¿Desde cuándo ellos eran tan… eran tan… tan… _unidos_?

"Ya veo" Sonrió suavemente Hikari, viendo a Kouichi tiernamente. Con todas mis fuerzas traté de no reaccionar ante aquella mirada. Debía de quitarme esos pensamientos de la cabeza… Y rápido. "Me alegra mucho conocerlos a todos. Mi nombre es Hikari y he estado en el Digimundo desde hace ya varios años… El estar aquí es el comienzo de mis recuerdos".

"Hikari…" Dijo Takuya suavemente, poniéndose serio mientras miraba directamente a Hikari. "Cuando te veo no pareces más que una humana como nosotros… Pero no lo eres del todo, ¿Cierto?"

Hikari sonrío triste y la idea de golpear a Takuya pareció repentinamente muy atractiva en mi mente. "Tienes razón, Takuya. Yo no nací en el Digimundo y tampoco era un bebé cuando vine. No recuerdo con exactitud en qué momento vine, pero desde ese entonces estuve a cargo de Ophanimon… Ella fue quien me nombro Hikari".

"Entonces, ¿No recuerdas nada antes de eso?" Preguntó curioso Tommy.

"Nada" Respondió Hikari en un suspiro. "Mi existencia seguramente empezó como la de un humano como ustedes, y la mayoría de mis rasgos siguen permaneciendo fieles a los de un humano. Sin embargo, no logro recordar nada antes del momento en que abrí los ojos y vi a Ophanimon cuidando mis heridas".

"¿Heridas?"

"Sí. Cuando vine a este mundo, me encontraba a un paso de desaparecer por completo. Ophanimon y Angewomon me cuidaron hasta que recuperé mis fuerzas y mis heridas sanaron" De repente rió para sí misma y luego agregó: "Estaba en un estado fatal, pero con una apariencia aun peor… O al menos eso solía decirme Ophanimon".

Todos reímos un poco al comentario. Me sentía feliz al saber que ella era alguien sumamente fuerte; me alegraba de saber que había logrado salir airosa de un estado fatal. Y aun así me preguntaba cómo es que había dejado de ser humana. No podía ser solamente por el hecho de haber venido al Digimundo, pues nosotros seguíamos siendo humanos comunes cuando no digi-evolucionábamos. Me armé de valor en los segundos que siguieron a las risillas para dirigirle las primeras palabras.

"¿Cuándo es que dejaste de ser completamente humana?"

Todos volvieron sus rostros sorprendidos hacía mi al momento en que la última palabra dejó mis labios. Los ojos celestes de Hikari se abrieron un poco ante la sorpresa, asumía yo, de oír mi voz por primera vez dirigiendo palabras hacía ella. En menos de un segundo, sin embargo, había recuperado la compostura y sólo me veía mientras contestaba mi respuesta.

"Según Ophanimon, mi esencia nunca fue simplemente humana, pero eso solo es una teoría. Sin embargo, desde que llegué al Digimundo y hasta que me recuperé por completo, mi aura no era la de una humana y tampoco la de un digimon. Me encontraba a la mitad del camino. Ophanimon aseguraba de que era porque mi misión en este mundo me había sido entregada desde antes de mi nacimiento. Por supuesto, todo eso fue más obvio luego de que mi encomienda me fuera entregada por Ophanimon".

"¿Qué te fue entregado por Ophanimon?" Preguntó Takuya, y Hikari sonrío alzando su brazo a la altura de su pecho y extendiendo su palma.

"Hace sólo unos días palmon me hizo esa misma pregunta. Déjame mostrarte como lo hice con ella".

Cerró los ojos y una brisa pareció rodearla. En segundos su cuerpo emitió un brillo celeste que la rodeo pero que luego se concentró en la palma extendida. Cuando todo pareció al fin estar reunido en su mano, una pequeña bola de luz brillante se formó sobre la palma y luego flotó hasta suspenderse unos cuantos centímetros sobre su piel.

Todos la miramos sorprendidos al momento en que abrió los ojos que parecían brillar más de lo normal.

"Asombroso" Suspiró J.P., extendiendo una mano hacía la luz como para tocarla. "¿Qué es?"

"La luz de Keiko" Dijo Hikari, haciendo un movimiento con su mano como quien lanzara algo en la dirección de J.P. La bola de luz empezó a moverse lejos de Hikari y a dirigirse a J.P hasta que se detuvo frente a él. Asombrado, por un momento los ojos de J.P brillaron curiosos por el resplandor de aquella curiosa bola de luz, y aunque movió sus manos para ponerlas a cada lado de la bolita no los movió lo necesario para tocarla. "No te preocupes, no te hará daño".

Asintiendo, J.P cerró sus manos alrededor de la bolita hasta que la cubrió por completo. Sus manos brillaron mientras la luz celeste las consumía. Parecía como si el brillo pasara de mano a mano y las hiciera brillar.

"Es cálido" Comentó J.P mientras separaba sus manos y la luz desaparecía mientras más se alejaban una de la otra. Finalmente, la luz desapareció por completo.

"La Luz de Keiko es la reunión de todos los sueños y esperanzas de los digimons de todos los tiempos" Explicó Hikari luego de un momento. "Es un poder que ha sido concentrado como un poder asombroso y, sobre todo, como un poderoso recordatorio".

"¿Recordatorio?"

"Sí. La existencia de la Luz de Keiko es la evidencia viva del poder de los existentes sueños y buenas intenciones de los digimons. Es un recordatorio para ellos de sus verdaderos deseos y el poder de ellos. Aunque yo no soy un digimon, o al menos no lo soy por completo, la Luz de Keiko se me fue entregada por Ophanimon, quien era su guardiana, con el objetivo de ayudarlos a salvar a este Digimundo".

"¿De qué modo nos ayudará en nuestra misión? ¿Pelearás con nosotros? ¿Qué hay de los niños? ¿Por qué se encuentran aquí? ¿Quién los trajo?"

Hikari suspiró y volvió su mirada hacía su regazo. Luego de unos segundos susurró. "Creo que ha llegado la hora".

"¿La hora de qué, Hikari?"

"De que se enteren quien es nuestro enemigo esta vez y que sepan de una vez por todas la verdad de todo: De los niños, de los Reyes, de la Luz de Keiko e inclusive de mí misma".

Todos la vimos expectante mientras levantaba la mirada y veía al fuego frente a ella con una mirada concentrada y férrea.

"Es hora de que hablemos con Ophanimon".


	11. Chapter 11

_Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal el fin de semana? Bien me imagino. He tratado lo menos que pude para terminar este capítulo, pero me he tardado infinidades en subirlo. Pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca cierto? Muchas gracias por la paciencia. Apropósito, dentro de un rato subiré el capítulo 2 de A Whisper Of Love también para aquellos de ustedes que también la leen :)_

_ALGUIEN PUEDE DECIRME DONDE ESTA RHAPSODY D:? Extrañe mucho su review!_

_Y bueno, tanto a Lyls como a angeltears:_

_Let the __**tragedy**__ begin *inserte risa malévola aquí*_

_Espero sus comentarios luego :P Muchas gracias a todos por leer!_

* * *

"¿Hablar con Ophanimon? Pero, ¿Cómo…?"

Todos miramos desconcertados a Hikari mientras ella seguía viendo fijamente al fuego frente a ella. Parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos, en algún recuerdo lejano. Sus ojos brillaban tristes, perdidos, y mi primer instinto fue correr hacia ella y abrazarla; instinto que obviamente reprimí viendo al lado. La soledad reflejada en su rostro hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda. Sólo quería que desapareciera… Quería que todo rastro de tristeza desapareciera, que yo fuera quien convirtiera esa tristeza en la más pura de las alegrías.

Pero no podía…. Ya nunca _jamás _ese lugar sería mío. La misión era y siempre sería lo único que ocuparía mis pensamientos.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. No podía dejar que todo regresara a esos pensamientos, que todo girara alrededor de nuestra inexistente relación. Tenía que dejar de verla de aquella manera que acongojaba mi alma… Aunque en el proceso me viera obligado a deshacerme de ella.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunté firmemente luego de unos segundos, nublando mis ojos de cualquier sentimiento y mi cabeza de cualquier pensamiento ajeno al Digimundo.

Hikari levantó su rostro sorprendida, y me dedicó una mirada tan triste como profunda por unos segundos que se extendieron largamente. Todo pareció desaparecer entre nosotros, como en aquel primer sueño que tuve con ella. Sólo estábamos nosotros, suspendidos en un espacio negro, mirándonos fijamente mientras tratábamos de respondernos dudas que jamás serían preguntadas. Sé que algún tipo de brillo apareció fugazmente en mis ojos, pues pude ver reconocimiento y solidaridad en los suyos. En ese momento comprendí claramente que no era sólo yo quien sufría por la situación… Pero, ¿De qué modo lo hacía ella? No quería ni pensar en que ella y yo compartíamos aunque sea el mínimo de sentimientos que yo sí sentía por ella, pero mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente mientras consideraba que no estaría nada mal poderla recoger entre mis brazos y abrazarla fuertemente.

No podía… No debía pensar en ello… Pero no podía evitarlo. La quería. Yo la quería demasiado. No sabía cuándo, ni cómo, mucho menos por qué, pero los sentimientos eran tan grandes que no podía contenerlos. No importaba qué tanto quisiera negarlos, que tanto quisiera que desaparecieran… No lo hacían. No se iban. Solo seguían aumentando, alimentados más que nunca de la presencia cálida del maravilloso ser sentado solo a unos pasos míos.

La realidad podía ser otra. Ella podía querer a quien quisiera y estar del lado de quien quisiera. Pero eso no me detendría jamás. Este sentimiento no era nada que yo había conocido, conocía o llegaría a conocer alguna vez. Así eran las cosas y no se podía ni yo haría nada para cambiarlas. Ella podía querer a alguien más, no corresponderme…

Pero si la veía sonreír de nuevo, una y otra vez, todo estaría bien.

"Por favor…" Un suspiro inaudible dejó mis labios en una plegaria que solo ella pareció escuchar. Sus ojos sorprendidos se llenaron de calidez al momento en que escucho mis palabras, y luego se llenaron de tiernas lágrimas que ella oculto justo en el momento en que volvíamos a la realidad, ni dos segundos después.

Seguíamos ahí todos; ellos seguían manteniendo su mirada fija en Hikari y ella me veía a mí. Sacudió su cabeza, alborotando sus cabellos negros de lado a lado, y pasó su mirada sobre nosotros mientras respondía nuestras dudas.

"El alma de Ophanimon es lo único que queda de su yo pasado. Cuando ella murió, en la batalla que ustedes enfrentaron en su primera venida al Digimundo, su alma fue separada de su reencarnación. Todos los recuerdos de su primera vida, sus conocimientos, _todo_ fue encerrado en su alma que fue llevada a una zona alterna. No era ni el paraíso ni la condena; era una zona neutral en la que su alma, custodiada por otros ángeles, permanecería cumpliendo su misión hasta que el momento llegará. Por ello es que el pequeño salamon ahora vive en este mundo sin recuerdos de lo importante que es".

"Espera un momento" Dijo Takuya mientras rascaba su cabeza en confusión. "Ophanimon… O más bien su alma… Se encuentra aun… aun con vida después de la batalla con Kerpymon?"

Hikari sonrió. "Así es. Como les dije, su alma fue conservada con el objetivo de continuar su misión".

"Y esa misión… ¿Era la de darte la Luz de Keiko?"

"Sí, Tommy… Pero no simplemente eso. Es gracias a Ophanimon que el Digimundo aun no ha caído por completo en las tinieblas. Ella es quién protege a los digimons que no han sido víctimas de la oscuridad… Entre ellos su reencarnación y las de Seraphimon y Kerpymon".

"Y dices que ella vive en una especie de universo paralelo".

"Así es".

"Entonces, ¿Cómo hablaremos con ella?"

Hikari suspiró con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Acérquense, por favor".

Algo confundidos, todos nos acercamos a Hikari mientras ella cerraba los ojos y sonreía distraída. Ella se encontraba feliz de que volvería a ver a Ophanimon después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Por la forma en la que hablaba de ella, podía saber que le tenía un enorme cariño.

"Estás feliz de volver a ver a Ophanimon, ¿Cierto?" Preguntó Kouichi mientras le sonreía y le tomaba la mano.

Mi entrecejo se contrajo en una mueca de molestia mientras volvía mi mirada al lado y tomaba la mano que mi hermano me estaba ofreciendo al mismo tiempo que Tommy me tomaba por la otra. Traté lo más que pude de ignorar todos los pensamientos tontos que se me cruzaron por la cabeza en ese momento y recordar que él era mi hermano.

"Sí, Kouichi. Estoy muy feliz".

"¿Ophanimon se encargará de decirnos todo lo demás?".

Agradecí a la curiosidad de Takuya por haber roto aquella plática tan personal entre ellos.

"Sí, Ophanimon se encargará de explicar todo".

Todos asentimos y esperamos pacientemente en lo que ella despertaba silenciosamente a palmon.

"Palmon, por favor cuida de los niños por unos momentos".

"Descuide señorita Hikari, yo los mantendré a salvo".

"Si algo llegase a suceder, sólo tócame el brazo".

"De acuerdo".

"Gracias, palmon" Hikari sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de palmon de manera afectuosa y luego volvía al círculo que habíamos formado y tomaba las manos de Kouichi y Zoe. "Bueno, es la hora. Por favor no se asusten si sienten su cuerpo extraño. Relájense".

Todos asentimos de nuevo mientras Hikari cerraba los ojos y una brisa aparecía a su alrededor. Sus cabellos negros empezaron a flotar a su alrededor al momento en que una luz celeste contorneó su figura. Repentinamente sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, pero no fueron sus hermosas orbitas celestes las que contemplé, pues la luz los había embargado completamente.

Los labios se movieron como si recitaran algo y la luz nos envolvió repentinamente en un brillo despampanante que nos cegó por unos momentos mientras sentíamos como nos precipitábamos a un vacío rápidamente y sin poder mover un músculo. Sentí como Tommy apretaba mi mano fuertemente y le devolví el apretón para asegurarle que todo se estaba bien.

La caída duró unos segundos más hasta que al fin otro haz de luz nos cubrió y nos encontrábamos sentados de la misma forma en que estábamos alrededor de la fogata pero sobre pasto suave y fresco en un jardín inmenso y bajo la sombra de un árbol frondoso que se agitaba por la suave brisa. A lo lejos podíamos ver un río que atravesaba dos montañas verdes y majestuosas, nubes algodonadas moviéndose en el perfecto cielo celeste mientras el sol brillaba en lo alto. Podía sentir como si mi cuerpo era tan pesado que ni siquiera me motivaba a moverme, pero todo dentro de mí parecía flotar.

"Pero, ¿En dónde nos encontramos?" Preguntó Takuya de repente. Al parecer sólo nosotros nos encontrábamos en aquel paraíso.

"Se encuentran en Midora, la tierra intermediara entre las vidas".

Todos volvimos nuestros rostros sorprendidos hacia donde provenía la voz. Esa voz…

"Es un gusto verlos de nuevo, niños elegidos".

"¡Ophanimon!" Exclamó Zoe, sonriendo de oreja a oreja al momento en que pudimos apreciar la figura del ángel recostado sobre el tronco del árbol y que nos veía fijamente.

Sonreí al ver que, en efecto, Ophanimon se encontraba con nosotros. Su imagen se mantuvo fiel al retrato que yo guardaba de ella. Su largo cabello rubio como los rayos del sol caía lacio sobre su espalda y sus alas doradas brillantes. No se encontraba protegida con su armadura de siempre, sino simplemente con una toga de seda blanca, manteniendo la máscara sobre su rostro. Pero la alegría se cortó de golpe al ver que Hikari estaba recostada completamente inconsciente sobre el ángel mientras este le acariciaba los cabellos.

Sentí como mi pulso disminuía de golpe y un escalofrío me recorría. "¿Qué le pasa a Hikari?"

Todos en ese momento parecieron fijarse en el ser de cabellos negros inconsciente sobre Ophanimon.

"¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Hikari! ¿Está herida?"

Ophanimon sonrió tristemente al bajar el rostro enmascarado para ver a Hikari mientras seguía acariciando su cabellera que se veía aún más oscura sobre el resplandeciente ángel. Hikari tenía una expresión pacífica en su rostro, sus labios casi mostrando una sonrisa, pareciendo familiarizada a estar en la posición en la que estaba.

"Hikari se encuentra bien. Es sólo que traerlos hasta acá ha consumido sus energías. Pronto despertará".

Un suspiro de alivio dejó mis labios mientras me acomodaba sobre el pasto sintiéndome más tranquilo. Sólo estaba descansado, ya pronto estaría bien. Levanté el rostro sólo para encontrarme con la mirada conocedora de mi hermano acompañada con una sonrisa que podía ser descrita hasta como maliciosa. Al principio me sorprendí, pues no entendía que de aquella situación podía causarle aquella sonrisa y aquel brillo especial en sus ojos. Pero luego de unos segundos sentí como mi cara se calentaba y el rubor llenaba mis mejillas. No podía ser que él supiera… Yo solo pregunté si le había pasado algo…

Volví mi rostro a Ophanimon para encontrarla a ella viéndome directamente con una sonrisa en el rostro... Una sonrisa parecida a la de Kouichi.

¿Pero qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué me veían de aquella manera?

Ophanimon, viéndose tan relajada y tranquila en aquella posición, pareció inclusive juvenil al reírse suavemente al ver mi cara perpleja, conmocionada y roja ante las sonrisas conocedoras de ella y de mi hermano.

"¡Vaya! Parece que han cambiado mucho desde la última vez que los vi".

Los demás, que se habían mantenido atentos en Ophanimon desde que llegamos e ignoraban la escena que acababa de pasar, seguramente pensaron que el comentario se debía a lo crecidos que estábamos. Kouichi le siguió la risilla a Ophanimon, y yo sentía como la sangre se seguía apuñando en mis mejillas. Esa no era exactamente la escena en la que me vi al ver a Ophanimon luego de tanto tiempo, en especial en la situación que nos encontrábamos.

"Dinos, Ophanimon, ¿Qué está pasando con el Digimundo?" Preguntó curioso Takuya, algo confundido por las risillas de Ophanimon y Kouichi. Sacudí la cabeza y me concentré de nuevo en Ophanimon, que al oír la pregunta de Takuya tomó una postura más rígida.

"El Digimundo está cayendo en un agujero oscuro" Empezó Ophanimon lentamente, volviendo su mirada hacía Hikari de nuevo, pero en ese momento con un aire melancólico, nostálgico. "Cuando se pierden las esperanzas y nuestros propios miedos nos absorben, el salir adelante es mucho más difícil".

"¿A qué te refieres?".

"Luego de que Los Diez Guerreros Legendarios derrotaran a Lucemon hace muchos años, Kerpymon, Seraphimon y yo fuimos creados para balancear y mantener el Digimundo en paz. Sin embargo, con sus últimas fuerzas, Lucemon maldijo al Digimundo con una oscuridad prometedora. 'La luz depende de la oscuridad para existir' dijo mientras era encerrado, 'Para cada ángel existe un demonio que encierra las sombras que ustedes quieren ignorar'".

"¿Un demonio que encierra la oscuridad… del ángel a quien corresponde?"

"Así es, J.P. Según Lucemon, al momento en que éramos creados nosotros, los digimons tipo ángel, un demonio equivalente a la parte oscura que debía existir en orden para nuestra propia existencia nacía en algún lado del universo".

"¿Eso es cierto?"

"Me temo que sí, Tommy. En esos momentos nunca lo vimos ocurrir, pero temiendo que las palabras de Lucemon se hicieran realidad, Los 10 Guerreros Legendarios decidieron concentrar los sueños y las esperanzas de los digimons en un poder del que ya Hikari les ha hablado: La Luz de Keiko. Luego ellos desaparecieron, dispersando su poder en el Digimundo hasta cuando fuera necesario de nuevo" Explicó Ophanimon mientras quitaba unos cabellos del rostro de Hikari.

"¿Y la maldición de Lucemon?".

"Hasta esos momentos, pensamos que posiblemente sólo habían sido palabras. Seraphimon, Kerpymon y yo nos quedamos en Digimundo para mantener la paz. La creación de la Luz de Keiko y los Digi-Spirits fueron creados como armas preventivas, para el cuido y la seguridad de los digimons. La custodia del la Luz de Keiko fue dada a mí junto con las siguientes palabras: _"La Luz de Keiko iluminará las tinieblas más oscuras del Digimundo en las manos del ser que intermediará este mundo con el otro". _

"Hikari…" Suspiré perdidamente mientras contemplaba su rostro, blanco como la nieve, durmiendo pacíficamente bajo el cuidado del ángel.

"Sí. Durante mucho tiempo pensamos que la luz no sería utilizada nunca, pues esta era y sigue siendo el símbolo de las buenas intenciones de los digimons.

"Luego llegó la batalla que tuvieron contra Kerpymon. Seraphimon y yo pensamos que eran las palabras de Lucemon que se convertían en realidad, pues Kerpymon había sido dominado por las sombras. Después llegaron ustedes, los niños elegidos, que al pasar del tiempo se fueron volviendo más fuertes mientras se adueñaban de los Digi-Spirits de Los 10 Guerreros.

Pero La Luz de Keiko no reaccionó nunca en ese momento, ni siquiera cuando estaban batallando contra Kerpymon. No reaccionaba ante ninguna de sus presencias. Y aunque era su guardiana, yo no era capaz de controlar la luz, menos de manipularla. En esos momentos intenté de todos los medios usarla, pues sabía que sería una ayuda invaluable para ustedes en esos momentos".

"¿No podías usarla?"

"No, no podía… No podría ni siquiera en estos momentos. La Luz solo puede ser controlada por el destinado a ayudar a los elegidos a salvar al Digimundo de la más profunda oscuridad. Es la Luz de Keiko quien debía elegir a aquel con un alma pura y un corazón bondadoso. Cuando yo morí y mi alma, con todos los recuerdos de mi vida pasada, fue separada de mi reencarnación y traída a ese universo pensé que era porque el momento de usar la Luz llegaría pronto. Pero La Luz siguió sin reaccionar inclusive cuando Lucemon fue liberado de su prisión y casi invade al mundo de los humanos".

Nos quedamos un momento todos en silencio mientras tratábamos de digerir las palabras de Ophanimon. La Luz de Keiko había sido creada desde la primera invasión de Lucemon al Digimundo con el objetivo de salvar al Digimundo de la oscuridad más profunda. Si ese no había sido el momento, no lo fue cuando peleamos contra Kerpymon y tampoco lo fue cuando peleamos contra Lucemon la primera vez que vinimos a este mundo, entonces…

El aire abandonó mis pulmones de golpe. "La Luz de Keiko ha reaccionado en estos momentos…"

"Sí, Kouji. La Luz de Keiko finalmente empezó a reaccionar hace ya algún tiempo…. Y lo hizo solo días antes de que Hikari viniera a este mundo".

"Entonces este es el peor reto del Digimundo" Concluyó Kouichi, con sus ojos dilatados en sorpresa. "Si la predicción de la Luz de Keiko es cierta, significa que el Digimundo está pasando por su oscuridad más profunda".

Ophanimon bajó la cabeza por unos momentos para luego subirla al confirmar nuestras sospechas. "Me temo que así es".

"Es increíble" Dijo Takuya con tono molesto mientras apretaba las manos en puños fuertemente. "Entonces las palabras del cobarde de Lucemon sí fueron ciertas. El Digimundo si se sumergiría algún día en la oscuridad… Lo está haciendo en estos momentos, ¿Verdad?"

Ophanimon se limitó a asentir con su cabeza.

"Pero, entonces…" Empezó Zoe, su cara contraída en una expresión de profunda angustia. "La parte de los demonios… Esa parte también…".

"Tardó más de lo esperado, pero también se hizo realidad".

Todos vimos con sorpresa como Hikari se levantaba lentamente de Ophanimon. Había hablado en un tono un poco más alto que un suspiro, pero la habíamos oído claramente, sus palabras haciendo eco en nuestro interior.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Sí" Respondió Hikari a Ophanimon con una sonrisa débil en su rostro. "Lamento haberte preocupado". Le dedicó una mirada prolongada, contemplativa, como si quisiera guardar esa imagen en su memoria para siempre.

Luego suspiró por lo bajo y volvió su mirada seria hacia nosotros.

"Lucemon maldijo al Digimundo prediciendo el nacimiento de la parte oscura de cada ángel creado luego de su captura a manos de Los Diez Guerreros. Aquellos demonios se encargarían de traer las sombras y la desgracia al Digimundo con sus propias debilidades.

"Desde que el Digimundo entró en caos hasta este momento, cada vez aparecen más ángeles oscuros, uno tras de otro, esparciendo el miedo y la confusión entre los digimons".

"Estos demonios… ¿Cómo son?"

"Ladydevimon y Devimon son los más comunes. Son los némesis de los Angemon y Angewomon que existen".

"Cada ángel tiene su contraparte oscura" Las ideas se fueron hilando en mi cabeza una tras otra mientras mis ojos se dilataban. "Entonces… Seraphimon… Ophanimon… Kerpymon…"

Hikari me devolvió una mirada fría. "Sí, Los Tres Reyes son las antítesis de Ophanimon, Seraphimon y Kerpymon".

"¡No puede ser!" Exclamó Zoe aturdida, llevando sus manos a su cara para cubrir su boca. "¿Ustedes también?"

"Lilithmon, Beelzemon y Barbamon son los demonios equivalente a Ophanimon, Seraphimon y Kerpymon". Dijo Hikari mientras volvía una mirada triste hacia Ophanimon. "Los Tres Reyes"

"Pero… ¿Cómo es que han aparecido hasta hoy? A pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que Los Diez Guerreros encerraron a Lucemon" Preguntó Kouichi mientras me dedicaba una mirada preocupada.

"La existencia de los Tres Reyes tomó fuerza luego de que Los Tres Ángeles dejaran el Digimundo, después de que ustedes vencieran a Lucemon y se marcharan al mundo de los humanos".

Takuya rió irónico. "Ese era el plan, ¿Cierto? Esas eran las intenciones de Lucemon".

"Lucemon sabía que el Digimundo tendría bajas luego de la batalla con Kerpymon y en especial luego de ustedes batallaran con él. Quizá ser derrotado por ustedes no estaba en su plan original, pero definitivamente el nacimiento y expansión de los ángeles de la oscuridad era algo que estaba en rumbo sin importar el desenlace de su batalla contra él".

"Pero, Hikari… ¿Cómo es que pasó todo esto?"

"Hikari aun no se encontraba en este mundo cuando esto empezó. Un día el Digimundo se cubrió de una neblina extraña, densa… Los digimons empezaron a llenarse de ansiedad y de miedo, pensando que Lucemon había regresado. Fue ahí cuando culminó el nacimiento de los ángeles de la oscuridad".

"¿Y los niños?" Preguntó Zoe, lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

"Los niños empezaron a venir luego de que se le fue entregada a Hikari la Luz de Keiko" Explicó Ophanimon, mirando a Zoe mientras Takuya se acercaba a ella para pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros. "Al principio no sabíamos la razón de la venida de aquellos niños tan pequeños a este mundo… Pero luego la respuesta se hizo obvia".

Hikari cerró los ojos y suspiró. "La Luz de Keiko es sumamente poderosa, y pertenece al Digimundo y a sus habitantes. Pero inclusive su brillante luz se veía opacada ante las sombras. Un día la luz se expandió hasta el cielo y se mantuvo así por un par de días. No sabíamos que estaba pasando, pero fue luego de eso que los niños empezaron a venir uno a uno".

"¿Con qué motivo?"

"La Luz se expandió y recorrió este y otros universos en busca de pureza. Pureza de sueños, pureza de intenciones… La misma esencia de La Luz que se encuentra perdida en el Digimundo actual. Desde que los niños aparecieron la presencia y fuerza de la luz se ha vuelto mayor".

"¿Los niños son la base de la fuerza?"

"De un modo, sí" Respondió Hikari, abriendo sus ojos y mirando a Tommy. "La inocencia y pureza de los niños es demasiado grande. A pesar de que la luz pertenece y es de los digimons, ha tomado fuerza por la presencia de los niños acá. Por eso los ha traído.

"Por la existencia de los niños en el Digimundo es que dejé este lugar para viajar en el Digimundo y protegerlos hasta que ustedes llegaran. Pero la misión de los niños no es solo esa. Cada niño es un representante de Los 10 Guerreros Legendarios. Cada niño posee en su interior la fuerza de uno de ellos".

"¿Te refieres a un Digi-Spirit?"

"No exactamente a un Digi-Spirit. Cada niño está destinado a un guerrero, a luchar con él contra la oscuridad".

"La luz necesita ser increíblemente fuerte para vencer a las sombras" Explicó Ophanimon. "Es por ello que La Luz de Keiko trajo a los niños; para canalizar la Luz necesaria a ustedes".

"¿Y Hikari? ¿Cómo es que ella…?"

Justo cuando iba a terminar la pregunta Hikari empezó a toser fuertemente mientras sus ojos se dilataban en puro horror.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?"

Hikari levantó su rostro en el momento en que logró controlar su respiración para decir llena de pánico "Los niños están siendo atacados".


	12. Chapter 12

_Nada de lo que pueda decir o hacer en estos momentos podría verdaderamente demostrar lo arrepentida que estoy. Nada ni nada de lo que pueda decir o hacer podría aunque sea darles algo de lo que se merecen…_

_Dos meses después… Lo siento tanto. No me queda más que decirles que disfruten y que, si están leyendo eso, muchísimas gracias por la paciencia y por la espera. No me alcanzaría esta vida para agradecerles._

* * *

"¡TEN CUIDADO, PALMON!"

Al oír la advertencia de Hikari, palmon saltó al lado justo al momento en que un ataque explotaba en el lugar donde respiros antes había estado. Todos nos paramos rápidamente y corrimos hacia la tienda de campaña donde los niños se resguardaban, asustados y temblorosos. Palmon se unió rápidamente a nosotros y se dejó caer en medio de los brazos de Hikari, quien alarmada observó sus heridas y golpes.

Analicé a nuestros enemigos. Eran un grupo de 10 Devimons y Ladydevimons, que nos rodeaban en tierra y cielo. Maldije por lo bajo y saqué mi digivice al momento en que me volvía para ver a Hikari, quien me regresaba una mirada intensa.

El corazón me dio un brinco al ver la determinación en sus ojos, tan fuerte y firme que logró aumentar la mía propia.

Hablé claramente hacía todos, a pesar de solo estar viéndola a ella. "Hikari cuidará de los niños. J.P, Zoe y Tommy se quedarán en segunda guardia y Kouichi, Takuya y yo iremos al frente".

Todos asintieron y corrieron hacia adelante con sus digivice en mano. Dos segundos y un haz de luz luego, nueve guerreros legendarios se encontraban en posición y listos para pelear. Hikari y yo sostuvimos la mirada unos momentos más, ella agachada abrazando a palmon y yo parado unos pasos lejos de ella.

"¿Estarás bien?" Pregunté suavemente mientras apretaba el digivice en mi mano.

"Sí, no te preocupes. Cuídate mucho, por favor".

Asentí mientras giraba listo para dirigirme hacia el campo de batalla, no sin antes volver mi rostro para observar sus brillantes ojos celestes una última vez antes de tomar mi digivice y digi-evolucionar.

Antes de lo que creía, me encontraba en medio de Lowemon y Aldamon en mi forma de Beowolfon. Frente a nosotros se encontraban un grupo de 3 devimon, quienes parecían ser los líderes de la banda que nos atacaba.

"Diez Guerreros Legendarios" Empezó el que encabezada el trío. "Prepárense para desaparecer de una vez por todas del Digimundo".

"¿A qué han venido?" Preguntó Takuya furibundo, avanzando hacia los Devimons con plante desafiante. "Retírense antes de que se arrepientan".

El devimon soltó una risa malévola mientras observaba a Aldamon con burla en sus ojos. "Humano iluso, nuestras energías son renovadas con los grandiosos poderes de nuestro señor Barbamon. Prepárense para ser borrados de este mundo. ¡Ataquen!"

Justo en ese momento los otros digimon nos lanzaron ataques fuertes y rápidos que pudimos esquivar solo por unos centímetros.

"Son rápidos" Dijo Lowemon, mientras se volvía para ver a los demás batallando con un grupo de Ladydevimon. "Debemos apresurarnos para ayudar a los demás".

Apreté la mandíbula frustrado. "¿Qué buscan acá? Lárguense de una vez por todas".

"No nos iremos sin la portadora de la luz".

Eso fue lo último que necesitaba para que mi sangre hirviera. Me abalancé sobre el líder mientras gritaba: "¡¿QUÉ DICES?" con todas mis fuerzas.

Devimon rió cínicamente de nuevo. "Ustedes solo son un estorbo en nuestro camino. El señor Barbamon nos dijo que nos llevaremos a la portadora de luz costara lo que costara".

"Eso no pasará mientras este con vida. _'Luz Cegadora'"._

El ataque dio de lleno en su pecho. Pensé que lo había logrado, pero luego de que el polvo se disipó devimon se encontraba en el mismo lugar de antes y sin ningún rasguño. Sentí como el sudor se apuñaba en mi frente. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué mi ataque no lo había dañado en lo absoluto? ¿Qué clase de poder estábamos enfrentado? Me sentí repentinamente muy confundido. Tenía que pensar en un plan, rápido. No podía malgastar el tiempo con ellos mientras mis amigos corrían peligro. Tenía que actuar, hacer algo, _ya._

"¿Crees que con esos ataques débiles podrás contra mí? Prepárate para ser destruido".

Movió las manos mientras preparaba una bola de energía entre ellas. Me quedé congelado mientras veía como el ataque estaba a segundos de ser disparado hacía mí, mirando de reojo a Aldamon y Lowemon peleando contra los otros dos devimon. ¿Tendría tiempo suficiente para pararme y derrotarlo? ¿Y los demás? ¿Y los niños? ¿Y Hika-…?

Justo en ese momento, un haz de luz en forma de flecha apareció de la nada y golpeó a devimon en el pecho, deteniendo el ataque e infligiendo daño sobre el digimon que cayó mal herido. Sorprendido, volví mi mirada hacía la tienda de campaña, donde Hikari aún mantenía su posición de disparo. Bajó su arco brillante y me gritó: "No dudes. Estos digimon se alimentan de temores e inseguridades. Tú eres el guerrero de la luz, no debes dudar de tus habilidades".

Asentí y volví mi mirada hacia el digimon que ya se levantaba. No podía abandonar a mis amigos. No podía abandonarla a ella. Yo sabía cuál era mi destino. Nunca dejaría de pelear; lo seguiría haciendo hasta con mi último aliento. "_¡'Espada de Luz'!" _Me abalancé de nuevo sobre él, con energías renovadas y con una nueva visión, sintiéndome valiente e implacable gracias a las palabras de Hikari. Yo podía vencerlo; yo lo vencería para salvar a mis amigos.

Devimon, sorprendido por la velocidad de mi ataque, convirtió su mano en un sable mientras empezamos a batallar mano a mano. Podía ver como mis nuevos pensamientos dominaban sobre su oscuridad y debilitaban sus energías. Esos digimon eran peores de lo que me imaginaba y todo el sufrimiento que envolvía el Digimundo tuvo repentinamente mucho sentido. No les bastaba con robar las esperanzas de los pacíficos habitantes de estas tierras, sino que se alimentaban y agrandaban con ellas.

No se los perdonaría nunca. Esto debía acabar ya, y yo me encargaría de que eso sucediera pronto.

Le lancé mis misiles en un tiro certero y en la confusión le di con mi espada finalmente el golpe final. Observé la cinta de datos que se desplegó frente a mí y me alegró la idea de que por fin descansaría en paz el alma de aquel digimon. Con el digivice en mi mano limpié su información mientras el huevo se alejaba rápidamente de la escena. Me volví apresurado para ayudar a mis amigos solo para ver a Aldamon y Lowemon en una situación parecida. Ambos me devolvieron la mirada y yo les asentí antes de que nos dirigiéramos hacia los demás.

Las ladydevimon habían formado un circulo del que tiraban poderosos ataques mientras giraban y cambiaban de puesto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Parecía un torbellino negro del que emanaban truenos rojos en una dirección certera y precisa. Pude observar a los demás girando confundidos y siendo atacados una que otra vez. Era una confusión. Teníamos que idear un plan rápido para separarlas de aquel círculo defensivo que habían creado.

"Lowemon, ve por aquel lado" Dije mientras señalaba uno de los extremos del circulo. "Aldamon, colócate sobre ellas". Ambos asintieron mientras rápidamente tomaban las posiciones que les había dicho. De un impacto las separaríamos, estaba seguro. Me coloqué en el lado opuesto a Lowemon, listo para dejarles ir hasta el último misil de mi arsenal. Pero al momento en que estábamos casi listos para atacar nuestros movimientos fueron congelados por una fuerza extraña. Un frío tenebroso me subía por las venas y me paralizaba hasta el último dato de mi cuerpo. Podía sentir mis dedos temblar mientras aquel frío raro me dominaba. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Moví mis ojos y pude ver a mis amigos en una posición parecida. Sus dedos temblaban mientras permanecían en una posición estática y rígida. ¿Qué nos había pasado? ¿Quién era el responsable de eso?

Una risa tenebrosa hizo eco en ese entonces justo cuando el torbellino se detuvo al tiempo en que las digimon soltaban un ataque dirigido exactamente a la tienda de campaña, camino que había quedado libre luego de la confusión. "¡NO!" Con furia y tristeza dejé que mis ojos fueran consumidos por el resplandor rojo, y con mis últimas fuerzas alcancé a gritar mi frustración.

No, por lo más sagrado que tenía… No podía pasarles nada. No podía pasarle nada a ella.

Un resplandor blanco y una explosión luego, me encontré en el suelo sintiéndome mucho más ligero pero muy, muy adolorido. Tomó unos segundos más para que mi cabeza se ubicara y dejara de dar vueltas, pero cuando al fin me ubiqué en la escena me paré lo más rápido que pude y corrí en medio del humo hacía la tienda mientras gritaba su nombre.

El humo llenó mis pulmones y tuve que detenerme a toser mientras buscaba frenéticamente la tienda. Tenían que estar bien. Palmon debía de estar bien. Los niños debían estar bien. Ella debía de estar bien. De alguna manera, no sabía cual, pero debían de estar bien. Sentí mi cabeza dar vueltas tanto por el efecto del humo como por los golpes de no hace mucho y por la rapidez con la que todo se estaba desenvolviendo. Con pasos torpes seguí avanzando, pues no dejaría de buscarla hasta encontrarla. Finalmente el humo se disipó lo suficiente, y pude reconocer algo como una semi-esfera brillante unos pasos lejos de mí. Enfoqué la mirada lo más que pude y pude verla a ella sosteniendo sus brazos abiertos a cada lado mientras sus cabellos flotaban y el mismo brillo azul que salía de sus ojos se esparcía a su alrededor. Atrás de ella se encontraban los niños resguardados por palmon en la tienda, sanos y salvos y sin ningún tipo de daño.

La cabeza de Hikari se movió entonces en mi dirección. No podía reconocer por el brillo de sus ojos si me estaba o no viendo, pero musitó algo rápido mientras sonreía a medias. Mis ojos se dilataron al momento en que sus brazos caían y sus ojos se cerraban, el campo desapareciendo al mismo tiempo en que sus rodillas fallaban y su cuerpo caía al suelo.

Sentí el aire dejando mis pulmones lentamente, mientras veía aquello en cámara lenta y mi mente seguía recreando su caída. Esto no podía pasar… Esto no podía estar pasando.

Con mi último aliento grité su nombre mientras corrí hacía donde su cuerpo yacía inconsciente.

Me arrodillé a la par y la tomé en brazos mientras la estrechaba a mi pecho y susurraba su nombre una y otra vez, rogándola que despertara. La sacudí una vez, dos veces, pero no pasaba nada. Con pánico sentí su temperatura corporal bajando cada vez más. Mis ojos se dilataron al ver su piel volviéndose opaca y pálida, su pulso disminuyendo.

"Hikari, por favor despierta" Susurré, sintiendo algo húmedo en mis mejillas que no alcance a reconocer. "Por favor, por favor despierta… Quédate a mi lado…" La abracé con todas mis fuerzas y puse su cabeza en mi hombro, sintiendo su suave cabello en mi mejilla y su lento respirar en mi cuello. "… Por favor…" Dije a media voz, dejando las lágrimas caer mientras hundía mi rostro en su hombro.

Justo en ese momento sentí algo caliente en mi bolsillo, y sorprendido saqué mi digivice que brillaba en un resplandor muy parecido al de Hikari. La luz se desplegó y rodeó a Hikari en un brillo tenue y blanco. La sostuve mientras el resplandor desaparecía. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había hecho el digivice?

El signo de la luz se reflejaba en la pantalla mientras destellaba aun algo de luz. Volví mis ojos hacia el rostro de Hikari justo al momento en que apretó sus párpados antes de dejar sus orbitas de zafiro libres. Parecía cansada, débil, pero había abierto los ojos. Tardó unos momentos en enfocar su mirada y entender donde se encontraba, pero cuando finalmente se concentró en mi rostro, sus ojos se humedecieron mientras alzaba su mano para acariciar mi mejilla.

"Kouji…" Susurró a media voz, y yo cerré mis ojos mientras una felicidad que nunca había experimentado viajaba por mi cuerpo. En ese momento lo supe. Supe que desde el momento en que había aparecido en mis sueños, mi corazón la había elegido como su dueña. Ella era mi felicidad, mi razón de todo. Ella era _ella, _y yo no quería que eso cambiara nunca. No importaba lo demás, su pasado o el mío, el tiempo, _nada. _Cada parte de mi cuerpo me gritaba que ese era el momento. De algún modo ella sería parte de mi futuro, de nuestro futuro.

Abrí los ojos mientras le sonreía suavemente; sonrisa que ella me devolvió, clara y sutil. Mi rostro descendió suavemente hacía el de ella, nuestros ojos cerrándose, y sentí mi corazón volcándose al momento en que sentí sus tibios labios sobre los míos. Todo duró un segundo, pero fue un segundo espléndido, maravilloso. Su mano que se mantenía sobre mi mejilla descendió hacía mi cuello mientras que la mía que la sostenía por la espalda apretaba suavemente su hombro.

Su aliento dulce me llenó los pulmones de su esencia, y jamás olvidaría la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos. Aquel gesto sería el que marcaría nuestras vidas por siempre. Me separé de ella solo unos milímetros y descansé mi frente sobre la suya, sintiendo su respiración sobre mi rostro.

Si ella estaba a mi lado, nada era imposible.

Me separé de ella para contemplar su sonrisa brillante. La devolví y volví a ver a nuestro alrededor. Los demás se encontraban esparcidos en las cercanías y estaban ya levantándose del suelo. Palmon había entrado a la tienda a chequear a los niños.

"Kouji…" Me llamó suavemente, y volví mi mirada hacía ella tiernamente. Pero no fue sus ojos brillantes lo que encontré, sino su mirada espantada y sorprendido.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué sucedía, sentí como su peso se aminoraba rápidamente de mis brazos hasta que finalmente ella desapareció. Me levanté de golpe y giré mi rostro una y otra vez por todos lados, buscándola.

"¿A dónde se ha ido Hikari?" Oí a alguien preguntar cerca de mí, pasos acercándose a donde yo me encontraba, pero no tenía el tiempo para contestar preguntas ni para fijarme quien se acercaba. ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado?"

"¡HIKARI!" Grité, mi mirada yendo y viniendo en los alrededores. Pero ella no respondió a mi llamado, y tampoco apareció en ningún lado.

"Hay que separarnos y buscarla" Propuso una voz que me pareció la de Takuya. Sí, eso era. Nos separaríamos y la buscaríamos. Seguramente se encontraba cerca, muy débil para contestar a mi llamado.

Al volverme hacia Takuya, sin embargo, la misma risa tenebrosa de antes volvió a resonar en todo el lugar. Volví mi vista hacía el cielo al momento en que una figura aparecía sobre nosotros. Su larga túnica púrpura con triángulos rojos contrastaba con su larga cabellera blanca. En una de sus manos largas sostenía un cetro largo que tenía una esfera escarlata brillante en la punta. Parecía observarnos detrás de aquella máscara dorada. Pero, ¿Quién…?

"¿Quién rayos eres?" Preguntó Takuya, y justo cuando la última palabra dejó sus labios, el personaje empezó a temblar al momento en que la risa volvía a hacer eco entre nosotros.

"Humano estúpido" Dijo el Digimon mientras se alejaba viéndonos. "Soy el Rey Barbamon, amo y señor de las pesadillas de los habitantes de este Digimundo. Y pronto, el dueño de tus datos".

"¿Dónde está ella? ¡Déjala en paz!" Grité, apretando mis puños y mandíbula mientras le dirigía una mirada llena de odia.

"¡Oh!" Dijo el digimon mientras volvía a reír. "¿Te refieres a ella?" Hizo un movimiento con su cetro y una figura empezó a materializarse junto a él. En segundos, el cuerpo de Hikari flotaba junto a él. Parecía como si estuviera atada de manos y pies a algo que no podíamos ver, una cinta negra cubriendo sus labios. De sus ojos caían lágrimas mientras hacía una tras otra mueca de un profundo dolor.

Sentí mi sangre hirviendo instantáneamente. "¿Qué haces con ella? ¡Déjala en paz!"

"Lo siento, humano ignorante, no puedo hacer eso. Ella pronto se convertirá en la fuente de mi poder. Hasta ese momento, ella será mi prisionera… Pera ella ya tiene experiencia siéndolo, ¿Cierto, querida?"

Con sus dedos y uñas largas apartó uno de los mechones negros del cabello de Hikari para luego tocar su mejilla. Hikari le dedicó una sonrisa de pánico y luego su cara se contrajo en un gesto de puro dolor.

"¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA, MALDITO!" Le grité furibundo, avanzando hacia ellos.

El digimon rió de nuevo y volvió su rostro hacía mí. "Humano estúpido. Tus poderes no son nada en comparación con los míos. No te preocupes, pronto sacaré a Hikari de su dolor… Por completo" Rió mientras movía de nuevo el cetro y en menos de lo que dura un latido tanto él como Hikari desaparecieron de frente a nosotros.

Sentí como algo desaparecía dentro de mí al momento en que los ojos de Hikari me dedicaron una mirada triste justo antes de desaparecer. No… No podía ser cierto. Ella no podía haberse ido. ¿A dónde? No… No podía ser. Esto no podía estar pasando. Caí al suelo, derrotado, un frío desconsolado esparciéndose en mi interior mientras todo se derrumba frente a mis ojos. La desesperación se apoderó de mí al momento en que lágrimas de furia se apuñaron en mis ojos, deseosas de salir.

No podía ser cierto. No podía creerlo. Era demasiado para unos cuantos momentos.

"¡HIKARI!"


	13. Chapter 13

_Disculpen la espera. Aquí les traigo el tan esperado capítulo 13. Sé que por tooodo lo del capítulo pasado les he quedado debiendo un montón de cosas v.v Hasta yo misma pensé de mi misma: "¡¿Qué tipo de escritora insensible le hace eso a sus lindas lectoras? ¿Besarse Y ser secuestrada en el mismo capítulo? ¿Qué me pasa por la cabeza?". Pero por mucho que mi faceta protestara, mi faceta escritora maligna no pudo aguatar la tentación *risa malévola* Admitan que estuvo buenísimo e inesperado *risas* Pero es con las mejores intenciones, lo juro!_

_Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. En serio, ustedes hacen que mi mundo de vueltas n.n_

_Sigamos con la trage-… *Ejem* Con la historia, claro… *risa*_

* * *

_Sus ojos brillantes me observaban cautelosos, calculadores, inclusive amenazantes. Cualquiera hubiera podido caer esclavo ante aquella mirada. Sus orbitas azul brillante eran matadoras, y no permitían ni un segundo para vacilar. En cualquier descuido, aquellos ojos podrían cobrar mi vida como recompensa._

_Reí mientras negaba con la cabeza y me tapaba el rostro con las manos. Ella rió alegre mientras alzaba las manos en gesto triunfante. Jamás podía mantener un rostro serio con ella. ¿Cómo fingía que yo creyera aquella dureza en su cara tan tierna? Era imposible; sólo me causaba una gracia enorme._

"_¡Sí!" Exclamó, viendo hacia el cielo mientras seguía riendo ante su victoria. Aquella escena me llenó de una felicidad que me pareció infinita; pero eso no era raro, si aquel ángel sentado junto a mí en el pasto era, nada más ni nada menos, la razón por la cual yo era feliz día y noche._

_Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la hice que volviera su mirada a mí. Primero me miró desconcertada, pero luego de unos segundos su rostro se enterneció al dedicarme una sonrisa; simple, pero hermosa._

_Lentamente descendí mi rostro sobre el de ella. Sus orbitas azules se cerraron ante la anticipación, pero pensando más en saborear el momento, me detuve cuando mis labios estaban rozando los de ella. Emitió un gritito apagado mientras sus labios se abrían un poco. Sonreí sobre sus labios y ejercí más presión sobre los de ella. De sus labios se desprendió un suspiro que activo hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo. Moví lentamente mi rostro, rozando sus labios con los míos una y otra vez, arrancando uno tras otro aquellos suspiros dulces que me volvían loco, pero no movía mis labios, no la besaba._

_Sus dedos tomaron mi rostro fuertemente para detener mis movimientos lentos. Plantó un beso sobre mi labio superior y luego se apartó un centímetro para susurrar mi nombre en aquella manera que yo no podía aguantar. Yo había querido jugar con ella un momento, pero al final ella siempre ganaba._

_La rodeé con mis brazos por la cintura, atrayéndola hacía mí, dejando que su aliento tibio golpeara mis mejillas un momento antes de atrapar sus labios en un beso que la sorprendió por unos momentos, pero que luego se apresuró a responder._

_Ella sabía a cielo… Al más dulce cielo._

_¿Cómo había llegado ella a hechizarme de tal manera? Al punto de no poder imaginar una vida sin ella, sin su risa, sin sus ojos, sin sus besos… ¿Qué haría yo el día en que ella me faltara? Tantas veces me había burlado de mis amigos, de sus enamoramientos de adolescente… Y ahí me encontraba yo, abrazando a la persona que amaba, esperando morir a su lado mientras alisaba sus cabellos sobre su espalda. _

_Yo… Yo la amaba. La amaba como nunca esperé ni soñé amar a nadie. La amaba como nadie podría amar nunca. Ella ocupaba todos mis pensamientos; todo acababa en ella, no importaba de qué se tratase._

_Jadeando, nos separamos un poco en busca de aire. Reposé mi frente sobre la suya y pasé mi mano por el costado de su delicado rostro, sintiendo su piel suave bajo las yemas de mis dedos. Cuando contorneé su mejilla, sin embargo, mis dedos se encontraron con una superficie húmeda. Sorprendido y algo curioso, me separé de ella completamente y abrí los ojos para averiguar qué pasaba._

_La expresión en su rostro me partió el corazón en miles de pedazos._

_De sus ojos azules, ahora opacos y tristes, salían gruesas lágrimas que recorrían una tras otra sus mejillas. El brillo particular de su mirada había sido remplazado por una sombra gris, llena de angustia y malestar, como si estaba siendo sometida a la más cruel miseria._

_Con el alma estrujada, alargué mi mano para tocarla, tomarla entre mis brazos y hacer que su tristeza desapareciera… Pero no pude tocarla. Ya no nos encontrábamos sobre aquel prado perfecto. Estamos suspendidos en un espacio negro, completamente oscuro, en el que parecíamos brillar como astros, pero separados por un pared invisible, como un vidrio infinito. Por más que extendiera mi mano y empujara, no podía alcanzarla, no podía tocarla._

_Ella estaba fuera de mi alcance._

_Confundido y desesperado, empecé a golpear aquella pared transparente con todas mis fuerzas mientras me desesperaba por limpiar las infinitas lágrimas que salían ahora de sus ojos. Con el alma destrozada, ella extendió una mano hacia nuestro divisor, pero también le resultó imposible atravesar aquel vidrio. Lágrimas propias se precipitaron en mis ojos, deseosas de salir ante la desesperación que aquella situación me inspiraba. Tenía que llegar a ella pero, ¿Cómo? Aquella pared parecía extenderse hacia el infinito._

_Con una expresión de rendición me limité a observarla mientras ella sufría. Coloqué lentamente mi mano sobre la suya, aunque solo sentí aquel vidrio frío bajo mis dedos. ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo podía llegar hacia ella?_

'_Ayúdame, Kouji…'_

_Sorprendido, volví mis ojos hacía ella de nuevo. Aquella había sido su voz, estaba completamente seguro._

'_Ayúdame, por favor…' Volvió a decir su voz, y el lamento sonó como un susurro triste en mis oídos. Pero su boca no se había movido, estaba seguro. Ella se limitaba a sufrir del otro lado mientras me veía con aquella mirada desgarradora._

'_Ayúdame…' Repitió, con tal desesperación que de nuevo me llené de angustia. Me arrimé a la pared tratando de romperla, pero no pasaba nada. Volví a golpearla con ambas manos, sin resultado. Ella solo me observaba, sentada en la nada, lágrima tras lágrima._

_Traté de hablarle, de gritarle, de suplicarme que por favor no llorara, de hacerle saber que yo llegaría por ella pronto, pero nada salió de mis labios. No podía hablar, ni siquiera musitar una pequeña palabra. Nada. Nada salía de mis labios._

'_Sálvame…'_

_El espacio entonces se tornó brillante, como una escena vivida en el pasado. Estaba a punto de terminar, lo sabía. Golpeé el vidrio con más desesperación y fuerza. Sólo quedaban unos segundos. La luz se seguía expandiendo. No. No podía parar ahí. Yo debía salvarla. Pero mis golpes no parecían hacerle nada al vidrio. ¿Y si digi-evolucionaba? Pero podía lastimarla. ¿Qué hacer, entonces? El tiempo se acababa. Seguía sin poder decirle nada. El vidrio no cedía ni un poco. Sus lágrimas no paraban._

'_Sálvame, Kouji…'_

_La luz se extendió por completo. Mi corazón se estremecía mientras corría sin control. Quería gritarle, que me escuchara… Gritarle con todo lo que tenía…_

"¡HIKARI!"

Me incorporé de golpe, extendiendo mi mano mientras trataba del alcanzar la nada. Nada, nada estaba en frente de mí. Gruñí mientras me sostenía mi cabeza entre mis manos. Todo parecía girar mientras los últimos acontecimientos se recreaban uno tras otro en mi interior. Todo había sido un sueño… ¡Un maldito sueño! Ella seguía lejos, capturada, seguramente siendo torturada.

¡Demonios! ¿Qué podía hacer?

"Kouji, ¿Te encuentras bien?"

Era Zoe. Estaba hincada a mi lado, viéndome con una mirada angustiada. Bajo sus ojos llenos de preocupación logré calmarme un poco. Tenía que encontrar serenidad para pensar en un buen plan. Recorrí el campo con mis ojos. Nos encontrábamos en el mismo lugar de la batalla. No parecía haber transcurrido mucho tiempo. El cielo que nos veía desde arriba seguía siendo oscuro. Los demás se encontraban esparcidos a nuestro alrededor, con los niños o inspeccionando daños.

Estábamos todos ahí, en buena condición… Todos, _menos_ella.

"Sí, estoy bien… Sólo tuve un sueño extraño, eso es todo".

"Me alegro" Dijo, y me dedicó una sonrisa a medias. Me levanté y la seguí hacia donde estaban los niños, Takuya y mi hermano. Takuya asintió su cabeza en mi camino y yo asentí de regreso. Luego volví mí mirada hacia mi hermano; mirada que él ya estaba regresando. Pero había algo raro en sus ojos… Era una mirada de sospecha, de resentimiento…

… Una mirada que sólo me había dedicado cuando nos vimos por primera vez.

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él volvió su mirada hacia la niña en llanto que halaba su camisa. Él le sonrió y la levantó en brazos, meciéndola en sus brazos.

"Ya, ya. No llores, por favor" Le decía suavemente a Kyou, balanceándola de lado a lado. "Yo también la extraño. Pero ya verás que pronto nos reuniremos con ella…".

Sentí como un punzado en el estómago. ¿_Yo _también la extraño? Pero, ¿Qué?

"Kouji" Me llamó Takuya, parándose y limpiando sus pantalones. "Hay que hacer un plan para ir en busca de Hikari. Y rápido".

"Lo sé" Le dije, apretando la mandíbula. "Hay que hacer algo rápido".

"¿En dónde podría estar?" Preguntó Zoe en voz alta a nadie en especial.

Miré hacia el cielo mientras me escurría la cabeza en busca de un buen plan. Lo único que sabíamos era de que Barbamon se la había llevado, pero ¿A dónde? Tenía que tener algún tipo de guarida, un castillo…

"Tenemos que averiguar la ubicación de la guarida de Barbamon" Dije a Takuya, y él asintió de inmediato.

"Sí. Tendremos que averiguar con digimons que no estén bajo el efecto de la sombras. Ellos seguramente tienen alguna información que nos será útil".

"Entonces partamos ya" Dije, sintiendo mi digivice sobre la tela de mi pantalón.

"No es posible" Dijo Zoe, interponiéndose entre Takuya y yo.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté, con un tono más molesto del que intenté emitir.

"Ya es tarde. Los niños se encuentran abatidos y necesitan descansar".

Con culpa volví mi mirada hacía los niños que sollozaban suavemente. Era verdad. Ellos necesitaban tranquilizarse y descansar. No los podíamos dejar atrás. Aunque yo me impacientara terriblemente por salir en busca de Hikari, jamás me perdonaría si algo les llegara a pasar a los niños. Tenía que calmarme. Todo estaría bien.

"Tienes razón" Dije finalmente, volviendo mi mirada a Zoe. "Partiremos mañana temprano, luego de desayunar".

Zoe sonrió y caminó cerca de los niños que se apresuraron a su encuentro. Observé la escena mientras me decidía a proteger a los niños a toda costa. Aunque me doliera el pecho solo pensarlo, no podía negar que la seguridad de los niños estaba primero.

"Niños elegidos"

Aquella voz era familiar. Volví rápidamente hacia el centro del claro donde nos encontramos, pero no había nada.

"¡Ophanimon!" Exclamó Takuya, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado en busca de la dueña de aquella voz que nosotros conocíamos tan bien.

"Niños" Volvió a decir la voz, y frente a nosotros apareció una imagen de ella. Era tenue, casi del todo transparente, pero perceptible.

"Ophanimon" Empezó Zoe "Hikari ha sido secuestrada por Barbamon".

"Lo sé" Dijo Ophanimon, su imagen desvaneciéndose y reapareciendo, como una imagen distorsionada en el televisor. "No puedo quedarme aquí mucho tiempo. Este ya no es mi mundo". Extendió su palma a mi dirección y un haz de luz viajo desde su palma hasta mi bolsillo.

Asombrado, saqué el digivice del bolsillo. El artefacto brillaba en mis manos mientras el haz de luz se disipaba lentamente. Cuando desapareció por completo, de la pequeña pantalla salió un holograma del terreno donde nos encontrábamos, nuestra posición marcada con un punto rojo, y una flecha que marcaba al oeste.

"Este mapa les ayudara a dirigirse donde quieran" Dijo la imagen de Ophanimon, desvaneciéndose más y más. "Les enseñará el camino que le pidan".

Claro. Así encontraríamos el lugar en donde se encontraba Hikari. Esperanza brotó en mi corazón. "Muchas gracias".

"Tengan cuidado" Y con eso, la imagen se desvaneció por completo.

Con el digivice en la mano, volví mi rostro sonriente hacia donde se encontraba los demás, pero solo para encontrarme con la cara de reproche de Kouichi.

"¿Por qué te ha dado…?" Sacudió su cabeza en un afán de despejar sus pensamientos. "Olvídenlo. Es una suerte que Ophanimon nos haya dado ese mapa".

Algo confundido, decidí no darle importancia al pequeño detalle de su reclamo. "Sí, con esto seguramente encontraremos pronto a Hikari".

"¡Perfecto! Entonces mañana a primera hora partimos en su búsqueda" Dijo Takuya a los niños, y estos inclusive musitaron una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza.

Yo volví mis ojos de nuevo al cielo oscuro.

_'Aguanta sólo un poco, Hikari. Te rescataremos cueste lo que cueste'._


	14. Chapter 14

_Aquí les traigo finalmente el capítulo 14. Disculpen el retraso. A pesar de ya tener la mayoría escrito, el complemento y retoque tomó más de lo esperado. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten._

_Angeltears: Sí, el capítulo fue más corto de lo usual, pero tenía que dejarlo hasta ahí. Si me adentraba más, tendría que haber incluido este capítulo y me hubiera salido un capítulo que caería en lo tedioso más que en lo largo. Espero compensar con este n_n Muchas gracias por tus pensamientos hacia la historia y hacia mí! Me hacen muy, pero muy feliz._

_Lyls: Muchas gracias por tu crítica! Créeme, el énfasis en los sentimientos de Kouji tienen un motivo detrás, pero tienes razón, recaí demasiado. Es mi propio instinto fangirl, creo. Lo siento. Muchas gracias por tu consejo! Lo tomaré muy en cuenta n_n Espero que de aquí en adelante, con el desarrollo de la historia, veas el por qué de la melosidad de todos los capítulos anteriores n_n_

_Espero que disfruten este capítulo! Muchas gracias por sus reviews y a todos por leer!_

_

* * *

_

Golpee al devimon en el rostro con todas mis fuerzas. Cuando desapareció frente a mí, respiré profundamente en un intento de calmar mi respiración desenfrenada. Habíamos pasado todo el día buscando el palacio de Barbamon, buscando a Hikari, pero a cada paso que dábamos un ejército de devimon y ladydevimon nos atacaban. Ya el cielo estaba oscuro, nublado, no podía ver ninguna estrella, y la luz de las tres lunas del Digimundo apenas vislumbraba en medio de densas nubes negras.

Volví mi mirada hacia mis compañeros justo cuando Lowemon lanzaba el ataque final al último devimon que quedaba. Pude ver en su rostro y en el de los demás un cansancio que seguramente era parecido al mío; habíamos luchado todo el día, pelea tras pelea. Afortunadamente habíamos salido victoriosos de todas las peleas y los niños estaban bien, pero todo eso había exigido todas nuestras energías y esfuerzo. Estábamos desgastados.

"Esos han sido todos" Dijo Takuya al volver a su forma humana.

Luz llenó mis ojos cuando Kouichi se transformaba frente a mí. "¿Hacia donde ahora, hermano?"

Apreté el digivice en mis manos. Nadie estaba más urgido y desesperado por encontrar a Hikari que yo, pero era injusto seguir con el viaje después de un día tan largo. Mis nudillos punzaban por el dolor de todos los golpes dados… Mi cuerpo punzaba por el dolor de los golpes recibidos. Necesitábamos un descanso, también comer algo… Y sabía que si yo no paraba el viaje, ellos no me dirían nada hasta las últimas estancias. De algún modo, en vista de los últimos momentos que pasamos con Hikari, un entendimiento mudo pasó entre nosotros. Ellos comprendían lo importante que ella se había convertido para mí, y que de ahí nacía mi desesperación por encontrarla, por tenerla de nuevo junto a mí. Pero, a pesar de que quería con toda mi alma recuperarla, ¿A qué expensas llegaría para lograrlo? No podía, ni debía, ocupar a mis amigos para aquello. Era una bendición que ellos estuvieran dispuestos a ayudarme y a apoyarme en mi desesperación. Pero seguir peleando luego de un día entero de batallas implicaba llevar sus energías más allá de sus capacidades. ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera un ataque sorpresa? ¿Y si las energía se acababan? No estaba seguro de poder defenderlos exitosamente cuando ya mis energías se estuvieran acabando.

Aunque me doliera no seguir buscándola, tenía que parar. Por ellos, por mí, por ella. Seguiríamos luego de haber recuperado las fuerzas, de eso me aseguraría, pero no ahora, no en esos momentos. Me conformaría con el sentimiento que tenía de que ella estaba bien.

"Descansemos" Dije, apartando mi vista del digivice y volviendo mi mirada hacia mi hermano, que me devolvió una incrédula.

"¿_Descansar_? ¿De qué estás hablando, Kouji? Tenemos que encontrar a Hikari si-…"

Levanté mi mano al nivel de rostro para pedirle que parara. Pude solidarizarme con la angustia que veía en sus ojos. Volví mi mirada hacia el lado, sintiéndome ligero mientras me transformaba en humano.

"Hemos peleado todo el día, Kouichi. Necesitamos descansar antes de seguir adelante" Razoné, volviendo mis ojos a los de él.

Su rostro tomó un semblante desconcertado. "Pero, Kouji…"

"Yo también quiero encontrarla, Kouichi" Dije, mi pecho llenándose de angustia. "Créeme, es lo que más deseo en estos momentos. Pero no podemos seguir así. Estamos agotados. ¿Qué haríamos si nos atacan demasiados enemigos? ¿Qué pasaría si descuidamos a los niños?"

Kouichi mordió su labio. "Tienes razón. Hay que descansar antes de seguir… Quizá comer algo".

Sonreí tristemente. "Sí. Saldremos a primera hora mañana".

"Me parece bien" Dijo Takuya. "J.P, Tommy y yo iremos a buscar algo de leña y agua".

"Claro. Los demás nos quedaremos cuidando a los niños y preparando la cena".

Vi como Kouichi se daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia los niños. Discutir con él siempre había sido como discutir con mi lado más humano. Él siempre se había encargado de mantener mis decisiones y consideraciones enfocadas también en los demás, y no como solitarias y tan intrínsecamente pensadas… Según él, una decisión solidaria y emocional era buena de vez en cuando.

Cuando estábamos juntos, era un balance perfecto entre sentido y sentimiento. Claro, la situación había sido algo confusa ahora que yo había sido él que había parado el plan en consideración a los demás y él había querido mantenerse apegado a él, sean cual sean las razones. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, las razones eran un tema interesante… Y misterioso para mí.

Empecé a caminar hacia la tienda detrás de él al momento en que Zoe me alcanzaba y tomaba enlazaba mi brazo con el de ella. Recostó su cabeza en mis hombros mientras caminábamos juntos hacia la tienda. Aquel era un gesto tan común en ella que inmediatamente me causo alivio. Coloqué mi mano sobre la de ella y le sonreí. Sabía que aquel gesto era su modo de darme ánimos. Seguramente intuía que la decisión de parar la búsqueda había exigido todo mi control mental y emocional. Levantó la mirada para devolver mi sonrisa. "Gracias" Dijo suavemente, y luego se separo de mi para correr hacia los niños.

Me paré a observar la escena un momento. Los niños saltaban de Togemon, su guardián, y corrían a los brazos de Kouichi y Zoe. Reían contentos, alegres de ver que otra batalla había sido ganaba. Sonreí a sus caras alegres. Yo no sería capaz de exponerlos al peligro, no a ellos. Hikari no lo querría así tampoco. Mi tristeza se convirtió en una mueca triste. La felicidad de Hikari dependía del bienestar de los niños. Para ella, los niños siempre habían estado primero… Y lo menos que le debía era seguir su voluntad.

"Oye… Kouji".

Meneé mi cabeza y volví mi rostro hacia abajo, de donde provenía la voz. La pequeña Kyou me observaba con ojos tristes, al borde de las lágrimas. Me puse de rodillas para que estuviéramos más o menos a altura, y teniendo una idea ya del motivo de sus lágrimas, disimulando mi propia tristeza pregunté: "¿Qué sucede?"

La pequeña entrecerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas que había tratado de contener con esmero se apuñaron en sus ojos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tenía sobre mi pecho mientras sollozaba el nombre de Hikari lo más silencioso que podía, sin querer llamar la atención.

La abracé con una mano mientras sobaba su cabeza con la otra, en un intento de calmarla. Como lo había pensando, la pequeña niña había pasado el último día atormentada por el bienestar de Hikari. A diferencia de los otros niños, quienes habían tomando una posición más valiente y audaz ante el secuestro, Kyou se sentía culpable al pensar de que Hikari estaba sufriendo por defenderlos a ellos. Sin embargo, y en una actitud bastante madura para su corta edad, la pequeña había decidido mantenerse fuerte para no desalentar a los demás… Inclusive a nosotros los grandes.

Reposé mi rostro al costado de su pequeña cabeza. "Te aseguro que ella está bien, Kyou. Por favor, no llores".

Luego de unos cuantos sollozos más, levantó su rostro de mi pecho y limpió sus lágrimas con la mano. "Ella… ¿Hikari está bien?"

Sonreí. "Puedo sentirlo… Ella nos espera". Cerré los ojos y visualicé su sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes. "Tienes que ser fuerte, Kyou… Encuentra tu fuerza... Por ella, por tus amigos y por nosotros. Tienes que mantenerte fuerte".

"No debo perder la esperanza nunca" Dijo temblorosa, mientras el brillo volvía a sus ojos opacados.

Palmeé su cabeza amorosamente. "Nunca la pierdas".

Sonrío y asintió alegremente y luego corrió hacia Zoe y los demás niños.

Me paré al momento en que Kouichi se acercaba hacia donde estábamos, viéndola correr a su lado.

"Estaba triste, ¿No es verdad?"

Asentí. "Está preocupada por Hikari".

Al momento sus cejas se juntaron. "¿Por qué… Por qué has decido parar la búsqueda, hermano? Sabes que hubiéramos seguido día y noche".

Suspiré mientras cerraba los ojos. "Lo sé. Es por eso que he decido pararla. Lo que te he dicho antes es verdad. No resistiremos mucho si no descansamos correctamente. Tampoco podemos darnos el lujo de descuidar a los niños".

La mirada de Kouichi se suavizó. "Sí, tienes razón". Sin embargo, había culpa atrás de ellos.

Reí suavemente, viéndolo incrédulo. "¿Creías que iba a escapar a buscarla yo solo?".

Kouichi dudó mientras me veía con cara de asombro. "Kouji, yo no…"

Tomé el digivice y lo puse frente a él, entregándoselo. "¿Crees que es porque tengo el mapa que nos lleva hacia ella? ¿Si te lo doy, confiarías en mí?"

Puso sus manos sobre el digivice y empujó mi mano de regreso a mí. "Discúlpame, hermano. No quise dudar de tus intenciones… Pero actúas tan extraño cuando se trata de ella, que no supe que pensar".

Sonreí tristemente. Claro, mi cabeza se nublaba de cualquier pensamiento lógico si de ella se trataba. Eso no podía negarlo… Pero, ¿Qué era eso que percibía en su tono de voz?

"Kouichi, yo… No es mi intención que la situación… Se salga de mi control". Frustrado, volví mi espalda a mi hermano y clavé mis ojos en las nubes negras que viajaban inquietas sobre nosotros. Lo que ella me hacía sentir… ¿Me quitaba mis facultades para dirigir? Siempre había criticado a Takuya por sus decisiones emocionales y precipitadas, siempre le aconsejé una cabeza fría, fija en el objetivo.

¿Me convertía en lo que nunca quise ser? ¿Por ella? Ya lo había considerado muchas veces, pero ahora que mi hermano me lo decía… Apreté mis manos en puños, frustrado. Yo siempre había sido capaz de balancear todo… Hasta ese momento.

Kouichi dejó caer su brazo en mi hombro y luego lo apretó. "No te preocupes, Kouji".

Quité su mano de mi hombro de golpe mientras me volvía hacia él, mi mirada llena de burla. "Que _no _me preocupe, ¿Bromeas, cierto? ¿Cómo podría no preocuparme si uno de mis disparates podría llevarnos a una estupidez? Es lo que me dices, ¿No? Que ya no soy confiable".

Kouichi me volvió a ver seriamente, tomando mis dos hombros con cada una de sus manos fuertemente. "Tranquilízate, ¿Sí? No te estoy diciendo eso y tampoco te estoy culpando. Todos confiamos en ti, Kouji, pero yo sé por lo que estas pasando... Sé que pedir que pienses claramente, como sueles hacerlo, es algo duro para ti en estos momentos".

Bufé. "¿Pretendes conocer como me siento? ¿Entenderme y _simpatizar, _Kouichi?"

¿A qué estaba llegando? No había forma de que el entendiera mi desesperación por encontrar a aquel ángel que me había capturado en cuerpo y alma.

"Sé que no serías capaz de ponernos en peligro… me preocupo por ti, Kouji".

Aparté de nuevo sus brazos con un golpe, y me aparté de él unos pasos, molesto. "No evadas la pregunta, Kouichi. Me preguntas que me está pasando… Pero ahora soy yo el que se pregunta qué te ocurre a ti".

Dio un paso hacia mí. "¿A mí? ¿De qué hablas?".

"¡Sabes perfectamente de que hablo!" Exclamé, subiendo mi tono de voz. "¿Cómo más pretendes entender lo que siento?".

"Kouji, yo…".

Me reí sarcástico. "¿No me culpas de no pensar claro? ¿Me comprendes?". Mis ojos no vacilaron en ningún momento, pues seguí dirigiéndole una mirada dura, sin perdón. No vacilé ni siquiera cuando una tristeza profunda se apoderó de sus ojos. "¿Qué es exactamente lo que comprendes, Kouichi? ¿De qué no me culpas?".

"Kouji…" Vaciló de nuevo, mirándome herido. Pero yo no podía vacilar ni un poco, ni aunque me rompiera el alma tratar a mi hermano de aquella manera. Si algo pasaba, quería enterarme ya. Si yo estaba fallando, quería que me lo dijera ya. Quería saber la verdad, me encontraba momentáneamente obsesionado con ella. No podía aceptar otra cosa que no fuese lo que mi cabeza me había estado diciendo por unos cuantos días ya, pero que me había negado a escuchar, a aceptar.

Los ojos de Kouichi de repente se tornaron fuertes al devolverme la mirada. "Kouji, eres mi hermano. ¿Por qué te estás poniendo a la defensiva? Si he dudado de tus decisiones ha sido por tu propio bien". Su mirada se suavizó en un brillo más comprensivo que me llenó de culpa. "No sé cómo… Yo sólo te entiendo. Simpatizo con lo que vives sin necesidad de que tú me lo digas".

Sorprendido, volví mi mirada apenada hacia el suelo. No podía dudar de la preocupación genuina de mi hermano hacia mí, pero… Pero, ¿Por qué no podía sacarme aquel sentimiento del pecho? ¿Aquello que me decía que había algo más ahí? Me sentía mal al dudar de mi hermano, mi otra mitad. Pero si lo que él me decía era cierto, de que poseíamos aquella conexión invencible e inequívoca, aquel sentimiento quedo existía dentro de él. Yo lo podía sentir.

Si él comprendía y no solo solidarizaba… ¿Eso significaba que él también la quería?

"Discúlpame, Kouichi" Dije finalmente después de uno minutos de silencio amargo, en los cuales tragué con angustia finalmente la posibilidad de que mi hermano y yo amásemos a la misma mujer. Retórica y sarcásticamente me pregunté si podía haber cosa más cruel. Kouichi era mi otra mitad, mi complemento… Éramos uno en muchos momentos. Pero no siempre, y si nuestra alma era compartida, no así nuestro corazón. "No sé cómo manejar esta situación con la cabeza fría".

Él rió aliviado. "No es necesario que lo hagas si sigues recordando que no estás solo".

Reí con él. "Si sigues aconsejándome que me convierta en Takuya, me enojaré en serio contigo".

Un brillo travieso pasó por los ojos de Kouichi antes de que sintiera un golpe en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Me froté la cabeza mientras me volvía media vuelta para ver a Takuya poniéndose el guante de nuevo mientras me veía con una sonrisa amplia.

"Si vuelves a decir eso como si no fuera un privilegio parecerse a mí, me enojaré en serio contigo".

Luego de un momento de falsa seriedad, los tres echamos a reír.

"Takuya, ¿Me aconsejas que mienta? ¿En serio?" Dije cómico, aun frotando el lugar en mi cabeza donde dejó ir el golpe. "¿A eso hemos llegado? ¿A una amistad basada en mentiras?".

Takuya golpeó la palma de su mano izquierda con su puño derecho y me sonrío malvado. "No te bastó un golpe, ¿Cierto?".

"Al contrario" Dijo una voz detrás de Takuya. "El golpe lo dejó más afectado de lo que ya estaba".

Reconocí esa voz en el mismo instante. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Aquel ser que me había enseñado valor y coraje en nuestra visita pasada.

"¡Gotsumon!" Exclamé, apartando a Takuya para ver a mi amigo de pies a cabeza. Una alegría se apoderó de mí de pies a cabeza. Aquel pequeño digimon roca significaba más para mí de lo que cualquier podría pensar. La verdadera amistad, la verdadera entrega, la valentía… Todo había sido gracias a él.

Los dos juntamos en un movimiento rápido. "Es un gusto verte, amigo".

Los ojos de Gotsumon brillaron cuando echó un vistazo a los tres. "Vaya, si que ha pasado el tiempo".

Asentí. El tiempo nos había cambiado a nosotros, pero no le había hecho nada a él. Seguía siendo el mismo.

"Tus amigos me han dicho que se encuentran camino al castillo de Barbamon".

Mi expresión se torno seria de golpe. "Sí, para ahí nos dirigimos. Vamos en búsqueda de-…".

"La manipuladora de la luz, ¿Cierto?" Me completó, sin inmutarse.

"¿Sabes de Hikari?" Pregunté sorprendido.

"Así que ese es su nombre… No lo sabía, pero su existencia es bastante conocida en el Digimundo".

Kouichi se paró a mi lado. "¿Qué es lo que saben de ella?".

"La leyenda de la Luz de Keiko es tan conocida como la leyenda de Los Diez Guerreros Legendarios" Explicó, paseando su mirada entre Takuya, Kouichi y yo. "La profecía de la venida de la Luz de Keiko con la llegada de los ángeles negros es lo que nos ha mantenido las esperanzas de los digimon que, como yo, no se han doblegado ante la oscuridad. No sabíamos en manos de que criatura vendría, pero estábamos seguros de que ya estaría aquí para estos momentos, en especial con la situación que está pasando el Digimundo. Claro, el rumor corrió cuando los digimon curados por ella empezaron a contar sus anécdotas".

"Espera, espera" Interrumpió Takuya, avanzando hacia él. "¿Los digimon que no se doblegaron ante la oscuridad? ¿O sea que hay mas como tú?".

Gotsumon asintió. "Sí. Junto con mi comunidad, emprendimos un viaje en búsqueda de los digimon que, como nosotros, no habían caído ante las jugarretas de Los Tres Reyes. Ahora ya somos un grupo mucho más grande. Tomamos asilo en aquella montaña" Dijo, y luego señalo a una montaña al este de donde estábamos. "Es una guarida muy segura. He salido a buscarlos porque uno de nuestros guardianes vio su pelea contra los Devimons".

Sonreí. "Me alegra saber que se han mantenido fuertes ante esta situación".

El digimon golpeó su pecho rocoso con su mano y sonrió ampliamente. "Claro. ¿Qué esperabas? No dejaría que tú me salvaras de nuevo".

Reí junto con Kouichi y Takuya. Los digimon que no habían sido tomados por la sombra se habían juntado para mantenerse fuertes y cuidarse. Seguramente Hikari estaría muy contenta de oír aquellas buenas noticias.

"¿Por qué no vienen conmigo?" Ofreció Gotsumon, luego de pegar un vistazo a los demás que se encontraban atrás de nosotros. "Tenemos suficiente espacio, y también comida. Podrán descansar tranquilos antes de partir de nuevo".

"¡Genial! Iré a decirle a los demás" Exclamó Takuya entusiasmado, corriendo hacia ellos mientras gritaba el nombre de Zoe, Tommy y J.P.

"Muchas gracias, amigo" Dije, y extendí mi mano para estrechar la de él.

"No te preocupes. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ustedes".

Sonreí aliviado. En la guarida podríamos descansar tranquilos y recuperar energías para seguir al día siguiente nuestro viaje. Volví mi mirada hacia el cielo mientras Gotsumon y Kouichi empezaban una plática. En el cielo oscuro pude ver el hermoso rostro de Hikari, sonriéndome. Mi estómago se volteó, pero ahora no fue angustia la que se apoderó de mi pecho, sino valor, determinación. Descansaría esta noche para salir con todas mis fuerzas mañana. No podía dejar que pasara más tiempo. Tenía que salvarla, y pronto. Además, mantendría la promesa que me hice a mí mismo de cuidar a mis compañeros y a los niños. Pondría todo de mi parte para cumplir esa promesa, y reunirme con Hikari lo más pronto posible.

'_Aguanta un poco más, Hikari. Ya voy por ti'_

_

* * *

_

"_Garra Oscura"._

Sin poder controlarlo, solté un grito con todas mis fuerzas mientras sentía un profundo dolor desgarrando todo mi cuerpo. ¿Cuánto había pasado ya? Había perdido la noción de todo, inclusive de mí misma. Ya no sabía si era de mañana, tarde o noche. No sabía si estaba despierta o no. Me había dado cuenta cuando un líquido caliente empezó a esparcirse en ciertas partes de mi cuerpo, pero ahora no sabía si seguía corriendo o no. Sólo conocía el dolor, un dolor intenso, que se apaciguaba por momentos solo para volver con todas sus fuerzas.

"Vamos, vamos, Hikari. No me digas que te has desmayado".

Reconocí esa voz. Pude imaginarme a su dueño en mi mente, pero no recordaba su nombre. Unas garras frías tomaron mi rostro por los lados y con fuerza lo levantaron. Me encontré viendo de cerca a un par de ojos con los que tantas veces había tenido las más crueles pesadillas. Al terminar de apreciar el dolor y sufrimiento en mi rostro, rió macabramente y luego soltó mi cabeza con un golpe.

"Antes aguantabas mucho más" Comentó, alejándose de mí unos pasos. "¿Has perdido la práctica, querida?".

Lo odiaba. Odiaba que me llamara 'querida'. El no me quería, no sentía más que desprecio por mí, y yo lo odiaba con toda mi alma. Jalé de las cuerdas que me ataban a dos postes en cada lado, mis muñecas ardiendo por la piel desgarrada.

"Sigues con energías, ¿No?".

Apreté los dientes mientras lo veía con desprecio. Yo lo conocía. Sabía quién era a la perfección. "Barbamon…"

Rió de nuevo. "Sí, querida. Ódiame. Ódiame con todas tus fuerzas y muéstrame tu poder".

Sonreí con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. "Aun si me matas… _Jamás_ te entregaré la luz".

La diversión se drenó por completo de su rostro al momento en que me dirigió una mirada oscura y fría. "Así que quieres seguir jugando, ¿Eh?" Y luego dejo ir un golpe a mi rostro, furioso. Líquido caliente se dispersó en el interior de mi boca, y mi mejilla empezó a entumecerse por el impacto.

"No tienes remedio, Hikari" Dijo al voltearse, señalando a algo que no alcance a ver. "Como sigues de terca, no me dejas otra opción".

Cuando desapareció entre las sombras, una figura oscura y fornida apareció frente a mí. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar cuando la criatura se empezó a acercar a mí. Solo estábamos él y yo en la habitación, inclusive los devimon habían desaparecido. Mientras más se acercaba, su cuerpo salía de las sombras y se presentaba ante mí.

Me sentía aturdida, agobiada, cansada; pero, aun así, aquel personaje me parecía conocido. Había visto a aquella criatura, la había apreciado y admirado muchas veces. Pero, ¿Quién era? Traté de concentrarme lo más que pude, e imágenes de la misma criatura peleando vinieron hacía mí. Imágenes de él inclusive sonriéndome aparecieron en mi mente, y aun así no podía recordar de dónde venían y quién era él. Pero no podía ser… Si en mis recuerdos su sonrisa era pura, alegre… ¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¿Había venido a salvarme?

Se detuvo a escasos pasos de mí, sólo su rostro escondido entre las sombras. Lo miré unos momentos, tratando de percibir algo detrás de las sombras. De repente, la voz de Barbamon sonó en un eco frío por la habitación. "Déjame presentarte a tu nuevo compañero de juegos". Al terminar la frase, el digimon dio un paso adelante, dejando todo su ser al descubierto.

Mis ojos se abrieron al momento en que vi su cara, sus ojos malignos viéndome con frialdad y despreció. Todo volvió a mí mientras algo pesado se asentaba en mi pecho. Lágrimas calientes se apuñaron en mis ojos y luego corrieron presurosas por mis mejillas. Ya no oía mi corazón latiendo. Inclusive el dolor físico fue disminuyendo, sobrepasado por la gran tristeza que se apoderaba de mí ser. No podía ser… No podía ser…

"Beowolfon…" Sollozé, viendo como su plante oscuro y majestuoso no cambiaba ni vacilaba. "No… Beowolfomon, por favor… Por favor, no…"

El digimon tomó una posición de ataque y en menos de un rayo de abalanzó sobre mí.

Sin poder cerrar los ojos y parar mi llanto sollocé desesperadamente su verdadero nombre en un suspiro. "Kouji…" Oí la risa macabra de Barbamos una última vez antes de que otro dolor intenso de apoderara de mí por completo.

* * *

_Romace_**is**dead


	15. Chapter 15

_Después de tanto tiempo, sólo me queda expresar mis más sinceras disculpas y agradecimientos por seguir leyendo y esperar que disfruten y que sigan pendientes de la historia que prometo finalizar cueste lo que cueste._

* * *

Mi mente vagaba en un espacio vacío, sin poder concentrarse en algo ni parar. Solo vagaba, sin rumbo y sin destino. Me podía ver a mí misma flotando en un espacio negro, con mis ojos cerrados, dejando que la nada me guiara a la nada. Ya no estaba consciente de nada; de nada ni de nadie. Y así quería que siguiese todo. Aquel dolor había sido tan intenso, tan consumidor… Y no hablaba solamente del insoportable dolor físico, sino del aun peor dolor interno. Mi corazón y mi alma, los que habían sido míos al menos, se habían partido, desintegrado. Cada golpe me había lastimado, era cierto, pero no se comparaba ni en lo más mínimo al dolor experimentado cuando el alma se desgarra…

El dolor físico no es nada al compararlo con la más profunda tristeza.

Recordaba su rostro lleno de furia, sin misericordia ni compasión, mientras me dejaba ir un ataque tras otro, un golpe tras otro. Por un momento no me importaron los golpes físicos, pues me negaba a creer que todo aquello era real. ¿Cómo él, sobre todas las personas, podía estar haciendo eso? ¿Cómo él podía haber sido tomado por la oscuridad? Y, mientras aquellos terribles y oscuros segundos pasaban, no me quedo otro remedio más que aceptar que algo había hecho para merecer aquello. Él no haría eso sin motivo, él no se dejaba influenciar por la oscuridad.

Él, que era luz en miles de sentidos, no podía ser dominado.

Mi ser entero se fue sumiendo en la depresión, en un entumecimiento total de alma y cuerpo. ¿Qué más le quedaba aparte de rechazar ya toda reacción y sentimiento? Mi alma me había abandonado, mi corazón era una vasija rota, y mi cuerpo ya no respondía ni siquiera al dolor. Y, aun así, de mis ojos no paraban de brotar lágrimas que se sentían tibias sobre mis mejillas. Recordaba haber tratado de abrir mi boca para susurrar su nombre, pero sin éxito. Un golpe siempre impedía que yo terminara mi intento… Sólo hasta el último golpe fui capaz de dejar salir su nombre en un suspiro antes de sumirme en la más profunda oscuridad.

Kouji… Kouji…

¿Por qué?

Sentí mi cuerpo temblar primero lento y luego violentamente, no pudiendo controlar aquella reacción ante la evocación de aquellos minutos que se sintieron como una eternidad. Yo lo podría haber soportado. Ya había soportado aquella tortura antes, en las manos de Barbamon. Pero todo fue en picada cuando reconocí su rostro. Habían sido dos las veces en las que lo había visto en aquella forma, pero jamás lo podría haber confundido.

Pero ya nada importaba; el dolor, la tristeza, todo eso se iría pronto.

Sí, yo solo debía apagarme. Apagarme completa, de cuerpo y alma…. Como lo había hecho antes. Pero si ya sabía lo que debía de hacer, ¿Por qué no podía sacar de mis pensamientos el brillo de sus ojos al momento en que me dio el ataque final?

¿Podría ser todo lo mismo después de aquello?

(***)

"Muchas gracias por todo, Gotsumon".

Estreché la mano del pequeño digimon con una sonrisa amplia. En verdad estaba agradecido por toda la ayuda. Gracias a la comunidad de Gotsumon, los niños habían podido comer decentemente y descansar tranquilos. Inclusive nosotros lo habíamos hecho, y habíamos recuperado y sobrecargado las energías perdidas luego de un arduo día de batallas.

"No te preocupes, amigo. Ya saben que cuentan con nosotros para lo que sea".

Sonreí mientras volvía mi mirada hacía los niños que se subían entusiastas a los unimon enfilados elegantemente fuera de la entrada de la cueva. Todos tenían aire descansado, cara relajada y energías renovadas; y eso me incluía a mí. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Después de tantas noches en vigilia, con el corazón en la mano y un ojo abierto, al fin habíamos tenido una noche de sueño completo, verdadero descanso. Habíamos tenido una cena pacífica, alegre, sin preocupaciones. Los niños especialmente se veían descansados y listos para emprender el camino de nuevo y aquello me tranquilizaba enormemente, pues desde que _eso_ sucedió, sus ánimos y energías habían estado a cero.

_Eso_…

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, _eso _no había salido de mis pensamientos ni por un segundo. Del mismo modo, mi determinación y decisión no habían vacilado ni un poco. Aunque sentía un dolor punzante en el pecho mientras la escena desde que la tenía en mis brazos hasta cuando desapareció frente a mí se reproducía en mi cabeza como un filme interminable, yo no había perdido la fe de que la encontraría pronto y que ella estaría bien.

Y, a pesar de ello, ya en los últimos segundos de mi sueño despejado la noche anterior, había tenido una visión horrible, una imagen que solo se quitaría de mis pensamientos hasta que Hikari estuviera de nuevo entre mis brazos.

Era yo, transformado en Beowolfmon. Al menos eso creía, pero las rayas de mi armadura no eran azules, sino que por alguna razón que desconocía, se habían vuelto negras. Quizá era efecto del cuarto frío y oscuro en el que estaba. Pero eso no era lo desconcertante. Como movido por una fuerza externa, mi cabeza giraba hasta concentrarse en un punto a lo lejos de la habitación. Al principio no pude reconocer qué o quién era hasta que me acerqué. Mi corazón empezó a latir precipitadamente cuando enfoqué mis ojos en la temblorosa y frágil figura de Hikari, sostenida por los brazos con cuerdas amarradas a dos postes a sus lados. Sus ropas estaban rotas, sucias, y su cabello suelto caía sobre su rostro.

Mi primera reacción fue correr hacía ella, pero sin importar cuánto gritará en mi mente, mis pies no se movieron. Ni siquiera sentí que mi rostro reflejara ni un poco del tormento que sentía, en especial cuando reconocí múltiples golpes en sus brazos, abdomen y piernas.

Pero justo cuando pensaba que aquella escena no podía ser peor, ella dificultosamente levantó el rostro para verme. A lo lejos oí una carcajada malvada y fría haciendo eco dentro de la habitación, pero mi mente se quedó en blanco por el shock. Su rostro, su perfecto rostro, estaba desfigurado por los moretones e hinchazones consecuentes de los múltiples golpes que habían sido lanzados hacía su rostro.

Crueldad… ¿Quién podía ser tan cruel para hacer eso a un ángel como ella? Mi tristeza rápidamente se convirtió en ira, en odio. Yo haría pagar al desgraciado culpable de aquello.

Y justo antes de despertar, y sin la mínima explicación de qué estaba pasando, desenfundé mi sable y me abalancé sobre ella, con la intención de seguir su sufrimiento a pesar de que mi cabeza gritaba que me detuviera, que no le hiciera daño.

Después de ese sueño terrible, desperté asustado, desconcertado, y aun más inquieto por encontrarla rápido. ¡Qué jugarreta más cruel me había jugado mi mente! ¿Cómo osaba poner ese tipo de imágenes en mis sueños? No podía pensar en una realidad más cruel que esa… Yo, golpeando a la mujer que quiero…

Si, ella, la mujer que quiero…

¿Era muy pronto para decirlo? ¿Valía aquello mientras ella no lo supiera, mientras no se lo dijera a ella? ¿Importaba todo lo anterior? Jamás me pensé como un muchacho que sufriría infatuaciones de esta manera, pero ahora que así eran las cosas, ¿Qué más podía hacer aparte de abrazar aquellos sentimientos que, sobre todo, me traían una gran felicidad? Estaba desafiando todo lo que sabía de mí mismo, y no me podía valer más.

Monté el unimon destinado sólo a mí y revisé con la mirada que todos los demás estuvieran ya listos para emprender camino.

"Los unimon los sacarán del bosque y los guiarán hacia el castillo de Barbamon".

"Gracias de nuevo por todo, amigo".

Gotsumon sonrió. "Ni lo menciones. Cuídense mucho, guerreros legendarios".

"Lo haremos. Nos veremos pronto, Gotsumon" Dijo Takuya, y al momento los unimon extendieron sus alas y en cuestión de segundos nos encontramos volando lejos de la montaña.

El viento frio pegaba sobre mi cara y cerré los ojos mientras dejaba de me alivianara, que enfriara mi cabeza y liberara mis pensamientos.

Aun podía ver algunas de las escenas de aquella terrible pesadilla, pero no dejaría que amedrentaran mi camino, muchos menos ahora que estábamos tan cerca de ella.

Volví mi mirada hacia los demás mientras volaban tranquilos a mi lado. Takuya miraba al horizonte con la mirada perdida, quizá aun pensando las cosas. Kouichi me flaqueaba por un lado, y en su mirada pude ver una tristeza y confusión bastante profunda. Me pregunté que le pasaría, pero decidí tocar el tema después. Había estado callado toda la mañana. Los demás, quienes viajaban con un grupo de niños cada uno, estaban riendo y hablando mientras disfrutaban del viaje.

Claro, aquella tranquilidad no pudo durar mucho, pues en menos de lo que esperaba, un grupo de airdramon negros y devimon estaban a nuestro encuentro. Pude divisar el palacio cerca, cubierto con una neblina negra y con nubes oscuras sobre él. Mordí mi labio mientras maldecía por lo bajo. Lo supe desde antes, que nos interceptarían antes de dejarnos acercarnos al castillo.

"¡Muchachos, bajemos rápido a esa pradera!"

Todos gritamos un 'Sí' mientras descendíamos con los unimon. Cuando ya estuvimos todos en tierra firme, Takuya desmontó su digimon y todos le seguimos.

"Es muy peligroso que los niños sigan con nosotros en estos momentos. Bokumon, Neemon, por favor tomen a los unimon y llévense a los niños de regreso al refugio".

Asentí. "Diganle a Gotsumon que necesitamos que los cuide por nosotros un tiempo. Por favor comuníquenle esta emboscada y adviértanles de no hacer notar su presencia".

Takuya se dirigió entonces a su unimon. "¿Sabes de algún camino en donde los puedan despitar y llegar a salvo? Hay que prever que alguien los siga".

El digimon asintió con su larga cabeza y luego volvió a ver sus camaradas y asintieron con él.

"Muy bien. Se los encargo mucho".

"Neemon, Bokumon, por favor tengan cuidado. Traten de llegar lo más pronto posible".

Zoe se agachó frente a los niños que nos miraban preocupados. "Nos tendremos que separar por un tiempo. Les prometo que iremos con ustedes lo más pronto posible. Ahora tienen que ser fuertes y cuidarse mucho".

Los niños asintieron y apretaron sus manos en puños como señal de valor. Kyou, con mirada algo preocupada, se acercó hacia mí. Yo tendí mis brazos hacia ella, quien rápidamente los tomó para que yo la levantara. Ya en mis brazos, me miró con aquella mirada pura tan común en ella. "¿Tendrán cuidado? ¿Regresarán pronto con nosotros?"

"Te lo prometo, Kyou. Regresaremos con ustedes antes que noten nuestra ausencia".

De su ojo se deslizó una lágrima. "¿Y traerás a Hikari contigo?".

Sequé su lágrima mientras la colocaba sobre el lomo de un unimon. "Tienes mi palabra".

La pequeña sonrió y se agarró fuertemente del digimon.

Pronto estaban todos los niños listos para partir.

"Por favor, tengan cuidado y apresúrense a llegar".

Todos asintieron y en segundos ya estaban en vuelo, alejándose de nosotros a alta velocidad. Cuando volvimos para enfrentar a nuestros enemigos, fue justo para esquivar un ataque dirigido a nosotros.

"¿Listos, muchachos?"

"¡Sí!"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya todos estábamos en nuestra forma guerrera atacando y esquivando ataques. En medio del desorden, sin embargo, pude observar a un devimon que se mantenía al ras de la batalla, solo observando y aparentemente riendo.

Dirigí un ataque a un airdramon mientras atacaba con mi sable a un devimon, efectivamente acabando con ellos, y luego avancé hacía el digimon espectador hasta detenerme a unos pasos de él listo para batallar.

Posó sus ojos rojos sobre mí y soltó una risotada. "¿Quieres enfrentarme, humano?"

Apreté mi mandíbula pero no le respondí. No caería ante sus provocaciones, en su juego sucio.

"Sus esfuerzos son en vano. Ya no tienen razón para pelear".

"¿Cómo dices? ¡Explícate!"

El digimon rió. "La portadora de la luz ha sido tentada. Ya no hay luz que pueda sacar al Digimundo de esta oscuridad. ¡Este mundo ahora le pertenece a nuestros Reyes!"

Me abalancé sobre él hasta que nuestras espadas chocaron. "¿Qué le han hecho a Hikari?"

Nos separamos de golpe, pero nos volvimos a tirar uno al otro. Con una sonrisa tenebrosa, el digimon respondió con sarna: "Ella no volverá. Ahora está perdida… ¡No hay luz que la guie de regreso!"

Lleno de rabia, aparté su espada de un empujón y luego tomé su cuello entre mi mano. Apreté y apreté mientras el digimon luchaba por liberarse. Él decía que estaba _perdida _pero, ¿A qué se refería? ¿Qué le podrían haber hecho para quebrantar la rígida convicción de Hikari?

"La has perdido, humano. El amor es la mayor debilidad que alguien puede tener, y eso ha sido su derrota. La luz ha sido corrompida".

Lo contraminé fuertemente a un árbol mientras apretaba más su delgado cuello entre mis manos. "Dime dónde está. ¡DIMELO YA, DESGRACIADO!". ¿Corrompida? ¿Es que acaso las imágenes de la pesadilla, de una Hikari vencida y atormentada, podían ser ciertas?

El digimon abrió la boca para tomar una bocanada de aire, pero no logró nada. Con su último aliento y ya desesperado, musitó. "En la torre más alta".

Furioso, lo solté rápidamente y le di el golpe final. Sin esperar a que desapareciera, volví mi mirada hacia los demás, que ya acababan con sus adversarios.

Desesperado, grité: "¡HIKARI ESTÁ EN PELIGRO!" Y empecé a correr hacía el castillo. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas mientras el castillo se acercaba cada vez más y más. Cuando ya estábamos en las puertas me percaté de que ya todos se encontraban a mi lado, listos para pelear.

Asentí mi cabeza lentamente. "Vamos".

Las puertas empezaron a descender lentamente, pero más pronto de lo esperado, una bandada de digimons nos empezaron a atacar. Luego todo se volvió una locura; ataques pasaban de lado a lado, gritos se oían por doquier… Una guerra total. Si al principio todos nos encontrábamos juntos, luego de unos momentos me encontré rodeado solamente de enemigos y tirando ataques por un lado y atacando con mi sable del otro. Los enemigos de esta vez no eran tan peligrosos como los anteriores, pero eran demasiados. A pesar de atacar y atacar, no podía ver la cantidad de enemigos bajar. Aparecían de todos lados, uno tras otro, y yo me empezaba a desesperar. ¿Cuánto tiempo más perderíamos con ellos? ¿Cuánto tiempo más para ir dónde Hikari?

"Lowemon, Beowolfmon, Aldamon" Nos llamó entonces la voz de Zephyrmon, "Adelántense, nosotros nos encargaremos".

Los tres asentimos y nos desplazamos hacia la entrada principal rápidamente. Tenía la confianza de que los muchachos terminarían lo más pronto posible con esos digimon y que nos alcanzarían rápido, así que no regresé mi mirada y avancé confidente y siguiendo los deseos Zoe. Sobre todo, no debíamos de desviarnos del principal objetivo de la misión, y ese era rescatar a Hikari.

Empezamos a ascender un tramo de escaleras que parecía sin fin, pero que seguramente nos llevaría hacia la parte superior del castillo y a la entrada de la torre donde estaba atrapada Hikari. Luego de recorrer por varios minutos aquellas escaleras eternas, al fin llegamos a lo que parecía una sala grandísima y extrañamente desolada. Los tres nos adentramos un poco con la misma expresión de desconfianza en el rostro; no podía ser que solo aquella digimons de inferior nivel nos esperaran. ¿Dónde estaba el ejército de devimon? Principalmente, ¿Dónde se encontraba el maldito de Barbamon?

Finalmente apareció lo que ya anticipábamos.

Cuando pasábamos por el centro de la habitación un grupo de Devimons aparecieron a nuestro alrededor, rápidamente colocándose a modo de bloquearnos el paso y encerrarnos en un círculo del cual no saldríamos fácilmente. La desesperación empezó a difundirse en mi mente. ¿Cuántos más tendríamos que vencer antes de reunirnos finalmente con Hikari? Estábamos en un castillo lleno de enemigos, lleno de trampas… Éramos nosotros contra un ejército, y aunque estaba seguro de que podíamos vencernos, era el tiempo perdido lo que me causaba pesar.

Quería, _necesitaba_ verla en ese mismo instante. Asegurarme de que estuviera bien, de llevármela de esa oscuridad… Sentía cada segundo retumbaba en mis oídos con un campanazo.

"¡Demonios!" Maldije, y volví mi rostro de lado a lado para observar con odio y desdén las sonrisas maliciosas de los digimons que poco a poco acortaban la distancia entre nosotros y ellos. Teníamos que acabar rápido con cada una de esas bestias sedientas de pelea.

"Un tercio cada uno, ¿Entendido?" Indique sin volver mi mirada hacía mis compañeros pero concentrándome en la parte de enemigos que me tocaría batallar.

"Entendido" Vociferaron al mismo tiempo y justo cuando, como movidos e iniciados por alguna indicación invisible, los tres nos lanzamos a la pelea.

A un grupo de más o menos nueve devimon tuve que soportar, alternándome entre atacar y bloquear ataques y tratar de gastar las mínimas energías para cualquier suceso posterior a esta pelea. Aunque me preocupaba como estaban saliendo Takuya y Kouji con sus respectivos tercios, no tuve el tiempo para chequearlos. En mi cabeza solo tenía espacio para pensar que tenía que acabar con mis enemigos pronto, para luego avanzar.

Con algo de dificultad alcancé a terminar con tres de los devimon que me atacaban, y la carga de la pelea bajó significantemente, tanto por número de ataques que esquivar como por el desempeño de mis enemigos, que habían vacilado al ver a tres de sus compañeros caer en manos de su único enemigo.

Respiraba agitado, mi mirada sin vacilar. Un poco más… sólo un poco más…

"Ve, Beowolfmon"

Volví sorprendido para ver a Aldamon que, como yo unos, ahora encaraba a menos enemigos. Como Zoe en momentos anteriores, ahora él me mandaba partir y dejarlos atrás. Pero no podía; rescatar a Hikari era de suma importancia, pero no si tenía que sacrificar el bienestar de mis amigos. Ya con pesar había dejado a otros tres para avanzar… Tenía que asegurarme que todos estuviéramos bien.

"No, me quedaré".

"Vete" Ordenó ahora Lowemon mientras los tres nos acercábamos inconscientemente, nuestros enemigos viéndonos expectantes pero sin actuar. "Vete ahora"

"Pero, Lowemon…"

"Los demás se nos unirán pronto, y cuando hayamos terminado nos reuniremos contigo"

Apreté mi mandíbula y apuñe mis manos. "Pero, yo…"

"Ve, rápido. Ve con ella"

Mi corazón se estremeció. Estiré mi postura antes de pelea y asentí cortamente. Sí, iría a ella. Nadie sabía por lo que estaba pasando, aunque era más que seguro que era algo terrible, y ella necesitaba a alguno de nosotros, a alguien… Y yo necesitaba a estar con ella.

Sacando mi espada, avancé rápidamente hacía las escaleras al final del salón. Los devimon trataron de impedir mi paso, pero con uno que otro ataque los aparté lo suficiente como para seguir.

"Nosotros seremos sus enemigos" Oí a Lowemon declarar, mientras las pisadas tras de mí pararon y nuevos ataques empezaron a volar por la habitación.

Subí y subí unas gradas que parecían ser interminables. Como una fiel replica de un palacio gótico, una alfombra roja como la sangre cubría las escaleras, contrastando con el color grisáceo natural de la piedra que conformaba las paredes, y que brillaba de manera escalofriante bajo la luz que entraba por las ventanas, altas y elegantes, con vitrales exquisitamente acabados.

Aquello parecía una escena sacada de una película vieja, especialmente cuando al final de las escalares se alzaba una puerta altísima, hecha de madera gruesa y firme. Siguiendo con el libreto, me paré frente a ella observando por un momento su acabado delicado, hasta que por fin decidí asirla por la aldaba y empujarla hacía dentro. La puerta chilló, anunciando a los ocupantes dela habitación que alguien estaba por entrar.

Por la hendidura, sin embargo, solo oscuridad de recibía. Empujé la puerta, abriéndola de par en par, pero aun así no podía ver nada… Oscuridad, solamente oscuridad. No pude distinguir algún detalle de la habitación, ni su profundidad ni si alguien me esperaba.

Apreté la mandíbula de nuevo. ¿Qué clase de treta era esa vez?

"¡HIKARI!"Grité, dando un paso dentro de la habitación.

Justo cuando mi pie toco el oscuro piso, una luz como proveniente de arriba se encendió al fondo de la habitación, iluminando algo que al principio no pude reconocer debido al brillo inicial, pero que con pánico delimité luego de que mi vista se ajustó a la luz.

Mi corazón se paró helado, mientras un escalofrío doloroso me sacudió de arriba abajo.

Allá, a lo lejos de la habitación, atada por sus manos a dos pilares, con las ropas sucias, desgastadas, llenas sangre y con cada centímetro de su piel cubierto por moretones y golpes, yacía Hikari, seguramente aferrándose por un hilo a la vida al ver como su pecho se alzaba leve y suavemente al apenar respirar.

Era la viva y fiel imagen del sueño que había tenido… Mi peor pesadilla vuelta realidad.

"No… No… ¡HIKARI!"


End file.
